Kamen Rider Showa: SPIRITS DxD
by OverNerd02
Summary: The End of the Showa Era has arrived, but its Final Kamen rider has arrived to save it one last time. He is the inheritor of the past fighting Tamashii and he will fight to the very end...he is Kamen Rider Showa!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Showa: ****SPIRITS**

Prologue: The Beginning of The End

* * *

It all began on April 3rd, 1971. On that day history was made. An evil and vile darkness emerged from the shadows and it called itself SHOCKER! They captured innocent people and either killed them or made them into one of their own by converting them into Cyborgs. However, one day they made a tragic mistake and created their greatest enemy. He was known as…**Kamen Rider!**

"RIDER…HENSHIN!" A brilliant flash of light was unleashed as a new figure emerged. It was man in a black bodysuit with reinforced green chest armor. His helmet was a greenish color with red eyes and bug antennae while his gloves and boots were silver. He wore a blood red scarf around his neck and around his waist was the belt with a fan inside. "I am Kamen Rider!" he declared as he went on to fight a war with his enemy, the organization named Shocker, and vowed that their evil would never spread to destroy the world.

But soon enough, after being thwarted by Kamen Rider time and again, Shocker attempted yet again to create a super cyborg soldier. This time they abducted a photographer who was looking into them and hope to make a new Rider who would work for them. It had worked, for a while, until...

"Henshin!" In a flash of light, a Rider identical to Kamen Rider #1 (Ichigo) emerged. The only difference was that his helmet was black while his gloves and boots were red.

"I am Kamen Rider Nigo!" he declared. Nigo soon became Ichigo's ally and together they became known as the Double Riders. Together they fought against Shocker and its successor Gel-Shocker, thwarting their plans and finally defeating the Great Leader

With the destruction of the organizations and their leader, peace returned to the world...for awhile.

On February 17th, 1973, not long after the Double Riders returned to their normal lives, a new organization arose in Shocker's place from the shadows of the underworld: Destron. The emergance of Destron forced the Double Riders to take up arms again to fight against this deadly force.

It was also at this time a young man whose entire family was killed by Destron vowed revenge against them. He was seriously injured in his attempt and the Double Riders were forced to make him into their successor.

"Henshin…V3!"

Now standing before the Double Riders was a new Rider clad in a green bodysuit with a high upturned collar, white gloves, red boots, a silver chestplate with a red segment going down the center and a red helmet that had a wide and white stripe going down the middle with green eyes.

"Kamen Rider…V3!"

Soon after that the Double Riders vanished and V3 fought Destron on his own. This was only for awhile until a renegade Destron Scientist betrayed by his comrade and having lost his own arm became the next Rider.

The Rider who now appeared was a bit different from those that came before him. His helmet for instance didn't cover his whole face and left everything from the nose down exposed. His right forearm was concealed in a big and bulky gauntlet with a hook attached to it. His suit was black with red armor on the chest as he sported silver boots. He also wore a silver glove on his non-mechanical arm. Around his neck he wore a yellow scarf.

"I am Riderman!" he stated. Riderman was at first an uneasy ally to V3 but soon they bonded and became partners in the battle against Destron. Eventually, V3 was able to destroy Destron and peace returned to the world...but this would not last for long.

On February 16th, 1974, after V3 managed to defeat Destron, a new enemy arose to take its place. They were known as the Government of Darkness, its acronym G.O.D. With V3 missing, it would seem that this organization would stand unopposed. However, history would repeat itself as a new Kamen Rider was born to fight against G.O.D. He was a Kaizorg and his name was...

"Dai Henshin!" With his transformation completed, he was revealed. His bodysuit was grey and he sported a red chestplate with the armor on the stomach shaped like the letter X. He wore black gloves and boots, a black and yellow scarf with a red 'X' on it, a silver helmet with a strip of metal covering the mouth, red eyes and V-shaped antennae. His belt seemed to have a rod sticking out the side of the buckle.

"Kamen Rider X!" he declared. X was a powerful Rider and was even able to fight in the oceon with extreme ease. After losing his father who had saved his life by converting him into a Kaizorg, X fought against G.O.D to avenge him and eventually he defeated the organization, facing even the likes of King Dark to destroy G.O.D. for good.

On October 19th, 1974, Around this time another enemy arose called Geddon who were based in Brazil. Their goal was to obtain the Gaga and Gigi armlet which would've granted them great power. But a new kind of Kamen Rider appeared this one was not a cyborg. But a human born as a wild child he was. "A…MA…ZON!" This time we were was faced with a different Rider. His body was clad in a green bodysuit covered in red stripes that looked more like a second skin with black boots and gloves. The gloves and boots sported jagged fins and his fingertips were clawed. He also had a fin on his back. An orange chestplate was on the suit and he had a white scarf which hung from his neck. His helmet resembled a chameleon's head with large red eyes and a horn jutting out from his forehead. There was also an armlet on his upper left arm. His belt buckle was red and white and looked like some kind of utility device. Amazon was strong and his attacks cut through the Geddon empire and defeated them. But he had to travel to japan to take back the stolen Gaga Armlet from the Garanda Empire. This organization had come close to defeating Amazon, but still the jungle child could not be stopped.

Later, on April 5th, 1975, a new organization arose to take over the world. They even tried to create their own super cyborg soldier but they would regret this action for a very good reason.

"The heavens call...The earth cries out...The crowd roars...All calling on me to strike back against evil! I am the champion of justice: Kamen Rider Stronger!".

He was a Kamen Rider whose armor was modeled after a rhinoceros beetle. He had red armor on his upper torso with a black S in the centre, clad in a black bodysuit, with white gloves and white boots. His helmet sported large green eyes and a horn in between said eyes. He also wore a white scarf.

He wasn't alone, however. Standing next to him was a girl in a red costume with a matching miniskirt, yellow gloves and boots with a yellow scarf hanging from her neck. The costume had two rows of black spots on the front, two which covered her breasts with 'T's on them. She wore a red helmet decorated with black spots and antennae with a black mask over the upper portion of her face with green lenses covering her eyes. "Electro-Wave Human Tackle!" She was Stronger's partner against The Black Satan army. But sadly Tackle gave up her life in battle and Stronger was alone to face off with the Delza Army.

On October 5th, 1979 Shocker was revived In the form of Neo-Shocker and once again started their quest for world domination. But where there was Shocker, a Kamen Rider was not far behind. "Sky Henshin!" What appeared was a Kamen Rider in a green bodysuit, sporting a red chestplate and sleeves. He wore black gloves and boots and his belt sported a fan in the centre with switches on the side. His helmet was green with red eyes and a silver faceplate resembling an insect's mandibles. His antennae completed the insect-like look. He also wore a red scarf that hung from his neck. Skyrider was one of the newest Riders and he even had a special power as his name indicated. Unlike the Riders before him, Sky Rider could fly and with this power of flight he fought vigorously to defeat Neo-Shocker and its Great Leader.

On October 17th, 1980, NASA collaborated with Japan to create a cyborg built specifically for space exploration. One man was willing to go through the conversion process but fate, however, was cruel. Not long after the successful operation, the space station was attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. The entire crew was killed and the only survivor was the man who'd been made into the space cyborg. Since then, he'd trained to avenge his comrades.

"Henshin…Super-1!"

Now it was a Rider in a black bodysuit with silver armor on his chest. He also had silver boots and gloves that were accessorized with fringes. His helmet was silver with red eyes like a hornet's. He wore a red scarf as well much like his predecessors. Super-1 had mastered martial arts and these skills helped him destroy Dogma. But a new terrorist group called Jin Dogma appeared and Super-1's war continued until the new organization was defeated. It would seem that peace would return to the world once more.

However, peace would not last forever.

Four years later, on January 3rd, 1984, somehow, the past villains that had confronted the Riders and destroyed were revived before being brought together under the name Badan. It was the most powerful organization that the Riders had faced. But then they were joined by the 10th Kamen Rider.

"Henshin..Z-Cross!"

Now there was another Rider clad in silver and red armor who wore a green scarf. Around his left thigh was a white band. His name was Kamen Rider ZX who was intended to be Badan's greatest weapon and to be the next Great Leader but he fought against the Badan to avenge his sister's death at their hands. Despite his initial hostile attitude he soon accepted the past Kamen Riders as his allies and gladly accepted his title as the 10th Rider. After Badan's fall, the world once again enjoyed a period of peace.

On, October 4, 1987, another evil group would reveal themselves. They were a cult known as Gorgom. 5,000 years had passed and the most powerful being in the universe was coming...the Creation King. However, the Creation King would need a host and thus two men were chosen to become the new Century Kings: Black Sun and Shadow Moon. However, Black Sun's father had a change of heart and saved his son to allow him to escape. Vowing to avenge what was done to him, to his father, and the man who was like a brother to him, Black Sun took on a new name.

"Henshin!" In a flash he transformed and was clad in the form of Century King Black Sun, or Kamen Rider BLACK as he was best known as. The armor was mostly black and had yellow-red-yellow bands around his neck, wrists and ankles. As Black he took on Gorgom and his former friend who was reborn as Shadow Moon. He finally he defeated them and stop the return of the Creation King. But his battle did not end there.

On October 23, 1988 trying to live a normal live and forget his painful past, Black encountered a new enemy in the form of the Crisis Empire. They were quick to attack him and already knowing his history offered to let him join to spare his life. He refused and was exiled into space. This would not be his end, however, and would be a new beginning. The power of the sun poured into his broken Kingstone and caused him to evolve.

"Henshin!" In a flash Black's armor changed. It was green and black but like his previous form resembled a bug because of the large red eyes and antennae. He also sported a miniature solar panel on his stomach. "Child of the Sun!" He then entered his fighting pose. "Kamen Rider…Black..RX!" with a new body he went on the face the crisis empire and his body continued to evolve.

"RoboRider!" Roborider, also known as the Prince of Sadness and Prince of Flames, was bulky with black and orange armor with narrowed red eyes and some silver around the knees and elbows. Black gained this form when he had experience the ultimate sadness; failing to save the innocent.

Next he achieved his final form. "BioRider!" In a flash of light his suit changed into a sleeker suit of blue armor with red eyes and some silver on his shoulders and legs. This was Biorider, the Nature Prince and Prince of Anger. With his new powers he fought the Crisis Empire and with the help of the past 10 Riders he defeated the Crisis Emperor who in reality was the leader of the past organizations that the Kamen Riders had faced and defeated before

Soon, until February 20th, 1992, humanity lived in peace. However, vile and corrupt humans attempted to make cyborg monsters themselves. One of their test subjects was given everything to help them but was turned into a Mutant Grasshopper Humanoid known as Kamen Rider Shin. His anger could not be held back as he destroyed the company and ruined their plans. He now lives in hiding with his newborn child.

On April 17th, 1993, this time a man who was an assistant to a doctor was experimented on for a project and transformed into the next Kamen Rider. "Henshin!" A man in a green armored bodysuit appeared. The armor was patterned with gold lines that were like the veins on a leaf. He was known as Kamen Rider ZO and two years after he was made a Kamen Rider he returned to face off with a monster known as the Neo Organism.

On April 16th, 1994, a man who loved nature and took photos of it was made a Kamen Rider. But not by science but by the spirits of Earth itself to defend it from an alien being known as the Fog Mother and her children. "Henshin!" Now stood a Kamen Rider who was clad in a dark green armored bodysuit that was trimmed in light green with red eyes and a strip of white that went down the middle of his helmet that made him look like a grasshopper. A red stone was set in the middle of his waist. To combat the gigantic Fog Mother, he could grow to gigantic size.

These were the Showa Era Riders who had fought a long and deadly war to bring peace to Japan and to the entire world. After their battle they each slowly vanished into history still fighting evil somewhere. However a new threat was arriving and soon a new Kamen Rider would have to be born to fight it.

This evil was both ancient and new. He was the Century King Shadow Moon. After his final battle with Black RX, he was killed and buried but somehow revived to fight against ZO and J. He was defeated again but this encounter with the two Rider had done something to him.

* * *

**December 4th 1994...**

"He's near." A voice stated as a female in a white robe walked though a flower field. "Master." She sighed sadly as she found the grave. "Look at what they've done to you…you the almighty Creation King. They must pay for their ignorance, especially those damn Kamen Riders." With that she lifted her hand as the energy around her gathered to form a green sphere. "Under the illuminating light of the moon be reborn Century King Shadow Moon!"

Soon a body arose from the grave, screaming in agony and rage as his body transformed. Now he was in a black bodysuit with silver armor covered his legs chest, shoulders and arms. He had blades which resemble grasshopper legs mounted on his gauntlets and also attached to his ankles like spurs. His helmet was silver, with a black faceplate and green eyes with black antennae extending from the brow. He looked almost robotic as he had bolts on the middle of his chest, wrists and shins. "...Kamen Riders!" He roared as the last thing he recalled was his defeat by Kamen Rider J and ZO.

"Master, calm down," the women told Shadow Moon.

"...High Priestess?" he pondered. "So I died again." He growled. "Why what makes the title Kamen Rider so special?" he questioned as he clutched his head in pain, remembering something from his past.

Flashback

"_..Why why are you so powerful!" _Shadow Moon or the Creation King growled looking at a golden figure in a cloak.

"_Humph you're just too weak, Creation King."_ He told him turning his back on the dying king. _"And now your "reign" is over."_

"_I swear in the next 5000 years I will return and I will find you….JUDO!"_

Flashback End

"Judo…were you a Kamen Rider?" Shadow Moon pondered. "I know now the true path to strength." Shadow Moon growled. "High Priestess," he started.

"Master I have already gathered all that you would require," she said as she snapped her fingers and 14 Crystals appeared. "I have revived the Kaijin of the past who did battle with the Kamen Riders. One of them, Ikadevil, was able to direct me to a man known as Dr. Gebok who forged the Rider Spark Crystals."

Shadow Moon nodded in approval, "Good, then let us begin. Find me a human strong enough to handle their power. Once he has mastered his power, I will take his body and reclaim Black Sun's Kingstone to merge it with mine in order to become the Ultimate Creation King!" He laugh like a maniac,. "Finally I will become the true strongest being in the universe!"

* * *

April 3rd 2011

"Ahh man I can't believe I'm lost," a young man sighed walking around. "I was suppose to meet Kaa-chan awhile ago." With that he continued walking. "If I had a motorcycle I wouldn't have to walk." He then took out a magazine and flipped through the pages to find an article about the urban legend of the Kamen Riders. "I wonder what it would be like to be a Kamen Rider," he asked himself, pondering the possibilities. He wondered about the origins of these strange masked bikers and what they fight for? Did they fight for glory? For Love? Or just for the hell of it?"

"I wanna be one...I wanna be a Kamen Rider," he stated firmly.

"…Then allow me to fulfill that dream," a voice told him.

"Huh?" the young man asked before turning around. He was shocked when he was shot in the chest before he collapsed with a guttural grunt. The man who'd shot him stood over him with a grin before taking out a phone.

"Yes, it's Gebok. I've found the boy you told me about. Prepare the lab for me. He turned off his phone and looked down at the boy. "Oh, your life is about to change forever, my boy,"

Gebok's words would come true.

* * *

"…Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Once the bright glow dimmed, what appeared to be jigsaw puzzle pieces came together over someone's body. He was now completely clad in a suit of armor that was colored black and white. The bodysuit under said armor was white. The torso armor was black with a white chest. White gauntlets adorned his forearms as black boots adorned his legs. Black armor plating covered the sides of his arms and legs. His head was completely concealed under a black helmet with a white strip of metal running down the middle. A pair of insect antennae poked out from his forehead in a V-shape. There was a silver faceplate with horizontal stripes on it. Finally, to complete the insect-like look was a pair of large green eyes.

A new Rider was born.

* * *

**O.N: This is the project given to me by Kamen Rider Chrome. I do not own his OC Kamen Rider Showa nor do I own Gebok. And I do not own Kamen Rider that all belongs to Toei.**

**KRC: This is actually an idea provided to me by Ten-Faced Paladin. Since I've done the original series and working on Showa+Vampire, I decided to grant Overnerd permission and the honor of writing this A.R. (Alternate Rider) World story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**O.N: And i'll add that this is the biggest honor of my entire Writing Career and i will not waste it so look forward to the chapters coming up, Next time Shinichi will arrive in a very familiar town and tries to remember how he ended there while being hunted by something that's not human will he survive? Find out next time! **


	2. Boku Wa Kamen Rider?

**Kamen Rider Showa: SPIRITS DxD**

**ARC 1: The Final Rider**

**Chapter 1: Boku Wa Kamen Rider?**

"He's escaping!" a voice shouted as a figure in white was fleeing. "Get him! The Dai Shuryo will kill us all if we lose him now!"

"No! No! Leave me alone!" the white figure shouted as he was chased by a large bat-like figure as well as a spider. "No no no…NOOO!"

* * *

"Child of Man...CHILD OF MAN!" Shinichi's eyes snapped opened as he found himself floating in a dark void. There was no light, but oddly enough he could see his hands. Just where was he, what was going on. "CHILD OF MAN!" There was that booming voice again, but he could hear that it was female.

"Who said that?" he demanded. Suddenly, a pillar of violet energy rose up before him. The energy streamed seemed to dance, twisting and turning around Shinichi before taking shape. He was taken aback as the energy solidified. It has a serpentine body covered in violet scales and a gold under belly, with four legs, each ending in sharp claws. At the tip of the tail was a sword, a katana from what he could tell. Facing him was the creature's chest, with some kind of six-pointed throwing star mounted on it. Sharp spikes ran along the spine of the creature and then he realized staring back at him were the most menacing, reptilian eyes he had ever seen. The snout was extended, much like a crocodiles, and it had curved black horns on the side. It also wore a helmet upon its head which appeared to be made of bone, and additional horns being part of the helmet. Hair made of flames appeared to radiate from the helmet.

"GREETINGS, CHILD OF MAN," the dragon greeted. Shinichi was shocked. The dragon could talk.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Shinichi screamed.

"SILENCE!" the dragon roared.

"H-h-hai!" Shinichi answered fearfully.

"DO YOU FEAR ME, CHILD OF MAN?" the dragon asked. Shinichi nodded frantically. "GOOD, YOU ARE HONEST!"

"What are you? Who are you?" he asked.

"I AM RYUOU!" the dragon bellowed, "THE DRAGON KING THAT SLAYS DEMONS!"

"But you're a girl. Shouldn't you be a queen?" he asked. Ryuou growled at him. "Shutting up now! Forgive me, Your Majesty!"

"GOOD, YOU KNOW MANNERS, CHILD OF MAN!"

"So, where are we?" he asked.

"WE ARE WITHIN YOUR MINDSCAPE!" said Ryuou.

"Really? It's a bit…blank," Shinichi remarked.

"BECAUSE I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU WITHOUT DISTRACTION!" said Ryuou.

"But if this my mindscape, what are you doing here?"

"YOU WILL LEARN, OVERTIME. HOWEVER, I DOUBT A HUMAN LIKE YOU COULD COMPREHEND IT!"

"Hey, are you calling me stupid?" he asked.

"IN COMPARISON TO ME, YOU ARE A FOOL!"

"OK, seriously, what is going on here!?"

"I BELIEVE YOU WILL LEARN WHEN YOU AWAKE! I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR NEXT MEETING, CHILD OF MAN!"

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

The boy screamed in terror as he started waking up in a bed unfamiliar to him. "What the hell?" he questioned. "Where am I? how did I get here? What happened to that bitchy dragon?" he asked as he looked himself over. "AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS!" he snapped.

"Oh you're awake?" a voice asked. He looked over and saw a woman who he could only describe as an angel. She was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature was her long, crimson red hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as an ahoge (アホ毛), or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"…Tenshi-sama." he uttered dreamily as the girl laughed at that.

"…Tenshi huh? That's almost an insult, Shinichi," she told him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I know you?" She asked. "We are best friends aren't we?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Hai, don't you remember me?" she asked, frowning in disappointment

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "Which is a bit of a shame. There's no way I'd forget someone so beautiful."

"I am Rias Gremory," she told him as Shinichi finally noticed something important: she was naked and so was he as she held him close to her breasts.

"...AHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Dr. Gebok what happened?" Lord Shadow Moon demanded from his henchmen. Lord Shadow Moon was seated in his throne, but he was shrouded in shadows. The only thing that could be seen was his dark, armor silhouette and his glowing green eyes.

"Well, you see sir, your future vessel so rudely woke up and escaped our grasp…" Dr. Gebok shivered under his master's gaze. Dr. Gebok was Lord Shadow Moon's Chief Science Officer and he was dressed like a scientist. He had chin-length blond hair, with a white fedora on his head, a white labcoat he kept closed, and black sunglasses over his eyes. "But you need not worry, My Lord! Bat-Man and Spider-Man are chasing him as we speak. They'll have him back in no time, I assure you."

"Hmm, I doubt it. If he is as much of a success as you told me and since he bears…that "name"." Lord Shadow Moon growled for a moment, "Then your Kaijin will be dead in no time flat."

"…Sir, with all due respect, you sound almost glad about that," Dr. Gebok noticed.

"That is because, despite my complete and uttermost faith in you and your skills, I need an active field test. Call it an experiment if you will." Lord Shadow Moon told Gebok. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave and keep track of the two Kaijin that would be very helpful." With that Lord Shadow Moon watched as Gebok left his throne room. "High Priestess are you there?" he asked. She appeared as summoned, sensing her Lord's urgency.

The High Priestess was clad in white robes that seemed to shine in the presence of Lord Shadow Moon. Her hood hid her features, the shadow masking her face from those who wished to discern her identity.

"Always for you, Creation King," she nodded, bowing to him. "Why aren't you in your new body yet?"

"He has escaped but that is of no consequence. Right now, I wish to observe him," he told her. She nodded as her hands glowed and she created a window showing Shinichi and Rias walking around. "There he is." Lord Shadow Moon smirked, but then he took a better look at Rias and was surprised. "…Hmm things have just gotten even more interesting."

* * *

"Your club?" Shinichi questioned after he and Rias had put on clothes. He was wearing the uniform of Kuoh Academy. She just so happened to keep a set for boys. While putting on his clothes, Shinichi had gotten a good look at himself. He had a fair complexion, with an almost feminine face, indigo eyes, and short indigo hair that was parted in the middle. Two locks of its stuck out the top like antennae.

"Hai, I thought it'd be a good idea to meet with them and show you around." She nodded. "Plus I've mentioned you to them, so they must be dying to meet you."

"Hmm alright then I might like that it's always good to make new friends and maybe I can get some help." Shinichi figured and since Rias told him he had another childhood friend there maybe his memories might return.

"Ahh here they are." Rias smiled as the door opened. Soon he noticed a girl, she was a buxom young woman who is around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wore the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

Next was a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Like the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy, he wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants. Kiba's blazer is fully buttoned, and he wears brown dress shoes to complete the "Prince Charming" look.

Finally there was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, albeit without the shoulder cape.

"Minna this is Shinichi." Rias introduced. "Shinichi these are my club members Himejima Akeno , Kiba Yuuto and Toujou Koneko."

"Umm, nice to meet you all." Shinichi bowed nervously. "Can I ask? How did I get here, and how do you know me, Rias-san?"

"Call me Ria-neechan like you used to," she teased.

"Like I used to?" he questioned.

"Yes...As for how you got here well..." she started.

* * *

"Hmm strange I thought I heard something," Rias pondered as she arrived in forest near town. She just a strong urge that she needed to be there. "Strange I have not felt like this since Shinichi vanished." she noted before something caught her eye. "Is that blood?" she asked seeing a trail of blood on the ground before deciding to follow it. Where there was blood, there was someone wounded. "Hmm what is this strange feeling in my chest?" she asked herself as she put her hand against her heart.. "It feels strange." she admitted as she found a strange looking armored figure who then turned into a familiar face covered in blood. "...Shinichi?"

"...Help...me..." he uttered weakly before collapsing. Rias didn't need any further motivation then that as she quickly hurried to her the boy's side and summoned a magical circle to take him back to her Occult Research Club building for help.

* * *

"How come you were injured?" Rias asked.

"I...I don't..." He clutched his head. It was hurting, like his brain was throbbing. "I have...a headache." His twin ahoge shook erratically as he hissed in pain.

"Maybe it's best if we got you something to eat, Shinichi," said Rias. "Yuuto-kun, would you mind taking Shinichi to the kitchen and make him a meal."

"Of course, Buchou," obeyed Yuuto. "Come with me, Shinichi-san," said Yuuto.

"H-hai," said Shinichi as he followed the other boy out of the room. Once the door closed behind them, Akeno turned to look at Rias.

"Rias, do you think we should call her and tell her that we've found him?" Akeno asked her long-time friend.

"Not yet, Akeno," denied Rias, "Right now, I need to know what happened to him. He may not remember, but perhaps he has repressed those memories."

"Is there something you are not telling me, Rias?" Akeno asked.

"As I was healing his body..." Rias then whispered in Akeno's ear and the girl's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"Akeno asked. Rias nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, two figures were in the forest. One of them was studying the blood stain on the ground. "This is where he was," said one of the figures. What could be seen of him was that he had eight, spider-like legs sticking out of his back. "Bat-Man, do you see anything up there?"

"Not a trail, Spider-Man," Bat-Man reported as he landed. He was humanoid, with large ears and big bat-like wings attached to his forearms. The wings were folded as he scratched his head.

"This is as far as he went. Somebody must've picked him up," said Spider-Man.

"Then let's check the hospital," grinned Bat-Man. "I'm sure Lord Shadow Moon wouldn't mind."

"And witnesses?" Spider-Man asked.

"The usual thing," grinned Bat-Man.

* * *

"Thank you for the food, Kiba-san," said Shinichi after finishing his meal.

"Please, call me Yuuto," smiled Yuuto, "And thank you."

"Umm Yuuto-san do you know what the date is?" Shinichi asked, wondering how long he was out.

"Sorry but Buchou said not to tell you that," he told Shinichi sadly.

"...Why?" Shinichi questioned.

"Because you might not be able to handle the shock." he informed him.

"Come on I couldn't have been out that long." Shinichi told Yuuto. "I mean its not like I was in a coma or something."

"...Well Shinichi-san it's..." Yuuto started as Koneko came in. "Koneko-chan?"

"Yuuto-sempai Buchou has summon you seems you have a contract." She informed him. "I'll take over from here and watch Shinichi."

"I see." He nodded. "Well Shinichi-kun i have work to do but i'll try and be quick." He told Shinichi. "Don't worry i'll return as soon as i can."

"Umm okay then." he nodded as Yuuto left Shinichi alone with Koneko.

"So umm what did you mean by contract?" Shinichi asked Koneko. "What does it have to do with your club?" Koneko just stayed quiet and watched Shinchi making him a bit nervous. "Please stop staring."

"I'm under orders to watch you." She told him coldly. "Buchou's orders are absolute."

"OK, how about a compromise? You watch me and maybe we can talk, get to know each other."

"No not really interested in talking with you," she told him. Shinichi's shoulders slumped. But then, his eyes snapped wide open, glowing as he fell from his seat, clutching his head. "Ugh!" he grunted. He was seeing some kind of vision, a very urgent one, his antenna hair swinging about erratically. "G-get Ria-neechan! Hurry! I need to talk to her!" His head was throbbing, and he could see something terrible happening. "Please, go! People are dying!"

Koneko looked at him and knew he wasn't faking so she left to do as he said. "Stay here." She told him before she went out the door. He was trembling. By the time Rias and Akeno came into the kitchen with Koneko, they saw him standing up, leaning against the table.

"Shinichi, are you alright?" Rias asked.

"The hospital..." he said. "Kaijin are attacking...people are dying. Must stop them."

"Kaijin?" the girls questioned.

* * *

In the hospital, patients and staff were screaming in fright. They tried to get away, tried to find a way out, but all the exits were sealed in webbing as strong as steel. A doctor was grabbed and Bat-Man sunk his fangs into his throat, draining him dry.

"He's not here," said Spider-Man as he clung to the ceiling.

"Then we just have to eliminate the witnesses," said Bat-Man as he wiped his lips, dropping the drained body of the doctor. "Did you destroy the cameras?"

"And killed the security guards," said Spider-Man.

"Good, now let's finish with this place," said Bat-Man, "I'm going to gorge myself."

"Matte!" a voice shouted getting the Kaijin attention as they saw a girl run up to them. a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main outfit consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. "Why did you have to do this to these innocent people they done nothing to you." She told them.

"A nun?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Must've come to offer comfort with prayer," said Bat-Man. He leaned in and took a whiff. "And she's a virgin too." He licked his fangs. "My favorite."

"Are you Satan's minions sent to do his work. If so God will make you answer for your sins today," she told them putting up a brave front.

"You know, I used to be just like you! I used to believe in God! But then I realized that if there was a God, this world wouldn't be so fucked up and full of monsters, just like us!" Bat-Man said.

"...All the suffering in the world are trials set by our lord, nothing more. He's testing us for something."

"Ah...the naivete of youth. Let's change that, shall we?" said Bat-Man. In front of Asia, he went and grabbed a child he found in the corridor.

"Let him go! He's just a child!" Asia cried.

"I'm going to show you the truth!" Bat-Man boasted as he lifted the wailing child. "If God exists, he would save this child from me!" His mouth opened.

"Dude, you're seriously fucked up!" said Spider-Man with a chuckle. Asia went up and started beating on Bat-Man with her fists.

"Let him go now! Please! Let him go now!" said the nun girl. Bat-Man grew irritated and kicked her backwards. Spider-Man caught her.

"Hold her. I want her to watch," said Bat-Man cruelly. Spider-Man nodded with a smirk but just before the Bat-Man could devour his would be victim the nearest entrance doors were kicked down revealing a new figure who was completely clad in a suit of armor that was colored black and white. The bodysuit under said armor was white. The torso armor was black with a white chest. White gauntlets adorned his forearms as black boots adorned his legs. Black armor plating covered the sides of his arms and legs. His head was completely concealed under a black helmet with a white strip of metal running down the middle. A pair of insect antennae poked out from his forehead in a V-shape. There was a silver faceplate with horizontal stripes on it. Finally, to complete the insect-like look was a pair of large green compound eyes. "That's him...Our Lord's vessel." Bat-Man said in surprise and shock.

"Let the kid and the girl go," demanded the armored bug-man.

"And if we refuse?" Spider-Man asked.

"Then your lives...are forfeit." He answered as for a brief moment in the eyes of the Kaijin they saw their master Lord Shadow Moon.

"Oh shit." Spider-Man cursed as the armored bug-man charged at them making them drop the humans as they started a fight with the armored bug figure. As this fight occurred the young nun Asia comforted the crying boy and started to pray for the armored Bug figure's victory.

* * *

"Ahh mou...where is he?" Rias pondered as she, Akeno and Koneko searched high and low for Shinichi.

"How did he pull off that little trick is what I'm curious about." Akeno stated as she looked at the ground since she and Rias were flying using black devil wings while Koneko looked down below on the streets.

"I wish to know as well." Rias frowned.

(Flashback)

"Must stop them," Shinichi uttered as a belt with a green crystal in the centre suddenly appeared around his waist and then jigsaw pieces started appearing and covered Shinichi's body until he was donned in the armor Rias briefly found him in.

"...Shinichi?" Rias asked worried before Shinichi headed for the nearest window and jumped out of it to escape. "Matte!"

* * *

"...What happened to him...and more importantly who did this to him?" Rias pondered out loud.

"Buchou Koneko thinks she found him." Akeno said getting Rias's attention.

"OK, where is he?" Rias asked.

"We'll just need to follow her," Akeno pointed.

* * *

Shinichi (in his bug armor) had grabbed tackled into both Bat-Man and Spider-Man. Bat-Man managed to dodge by jumping up but Spider-Man was sent sprawling to the floor before Shinichi flipped to his feet.

"Hey, come and get me, assholes!" Shinichi mocked as he slapped his ass at them.

"GET HIM!" Bat-Man roared before he and Spider-Man gave chase.

'Good, my plan is working,' thought Shinichi as he fled from them.

'YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A PLAN?' Ryuou asked in Shinichi's mind.

'Yeah, it's called improvising!' answered Shinichi. 'Get these freaks away from the people, and then I'll start phase 2 of my Master Plan!' He looked over his shoulder to see Bat-Man flying after him while Spider-Man was crawling along the wall on his spider legs. 'So far, it's working!' The two Kaijin chased after Shinichi through the corridor and Shinichi dashed through a door. The two Kaijin went after him.

"Peek-A-Boo!" Shinichi shouted as he pointed the operation room's light at Bat-Man, flashing the light directly into his eyes.

"MY EYES!" Bat-Man shrieked before he went crashing into the wall. Spider-Man charged at Shinichi who pivoted on his heels. Shinichi then grabbed some scalpels and ducked under Spider-Man's mad swing before stabbing the sharp scalpels into the Spider Kaijin's eyes.

"MY EYES!" howled Spider-Man before Shinichi picked up the tray and smashed his face with it, leaving an indent of Spider-Man's face on the tray.

"Ugh, now that's a face only a mother would love," muttered Shinichi in disgust. Bat-Man recovered and shrieked before lunging for Shinichi, pinning him to the wall. Bat-Man opened his mouth wide and Shinichi turned his masked face away in disgust. "Don't you know what breath mints are?"

"I'm gonna suck you dry!" Bat-Man gloated.

"Sorry, but I don't ever wanna hear that coming from a freak like you!" shouted Shinichi. He lifted his legs and shoved Bat-Man backwards. Spider-Man was pulling scalpels out of his eyes as he was slowly recovering. The two attacked together as Shinichi brought his fists up to fight. Spider-Man got a knuckle sandwich first before Bat-Man received an uppercut. Shinichi then smashed his foot into Spider-Man's jaw before grabbing hold of Bat-Man's heel. Shinichi then whacked Spider-Man upside the head with Bat-Man before tossing Bat-Man to the wall. He grabbed hold of Spider-Man and flipped his body before smashing him head first to the floor.

The compound eyes of Shinichi's helmet flashed as he clenched his fists. Green electricity crackled around them as Bat-Man and Spider-Man both recovered, both standing up to face gim.

"RIDER...PUNCH!" Shinichi shouted as he charged at them.

* * *

"Here," Koneko said, pointing at the hospital. Suddenly, a wall exploded outward as two figured were sent flying, blasting off into the sky.

"Well, if that's not a tell-tale sign, I don't know what is," said Akeno.

"Come on, we need to go and get him," ordered Rias.

* * *

Shinichi had both his arms stretched out, pointing forward. There was now a huge hole in the wall from when he'd just punched the two Kaijin. The two Kaijin had actually blasted through several walls before being sent out into Lower Earth Orbit (LEO). Panting, Shinichi fell to his knees as his armor cracked and shattered to pieces. "Ah...I'm tired..." he groaned in exhaustion.

"Umm excuse me?" a voice called out as Shinichi looked and saw the girl he had saved with the boy as they approached him. "Are you alright? Are those demons gone?"

"Yeah," Shinichi answered, pointing to the hole, "I expelled them."

"But you seem hurt," she noted. "Please hold still." she told him as she walked up to him and bowed as a green orb appear in between her hands. Shinichi watched in wonder as she pressed the green orb against his body. He could feel relief as his injuries faded.

"Are...are you an angel?" Shinichi asked. He took a moment to admire her features. She was young, very cute, with golden blonde hair.

"No, I am just a humble nun. Nothing special like that. To some though, I'm considered...a witch," she sighed.

Shinichi wanted to ask further, when Rias, Akeno and Koneko burst into the room. "Ria-neechan?" Shinichi asked.

"Come on, we have to go. Police might arrive soon and I don't want them to ask you unnecessary questions," said Rias as she pulled Shinichi to his feet. "Akeno, an exit, if you'll please?"

"Hai Buchou." Akeno nodded as she conjured up a magic circle in the air which would act as their portal.

"And you're coming back with me," Rias said as she dragged Shinichi over to the magic circle before stepping through, followed by Koneko and finally Akeno before the circles vanished.

The nun blinked and then prayed, "O thank you Lord for sending a savior."

* * *

Yuuto having just return from his job and getting another new contract, had just now returned to Occult Research Club building and not moments, after he returned so did Rias-tachi. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much, but you'll be informed later, right now Akeno and I need to speak with Shinichi alone." Rias informed Yuuto and Koneko, not even bothering to ask Yuuto and Koneko left the room.

"Shinichi, what was that just now?" Akeno asked him. "How did you know that hospital was under attack earlier?"

"Let's not forget your little transformation as well," Rias added. "What did you turn into?"

"I'll answer your questions if you'll answer mine in exchange," Shinichi answered.

Rias and Akeno both shared a look with each other. "...Fine, ask away," Rias told him.

"What is today's date?" Shinichi asked.

"It's April 3rd 2013, two years since you disappeared." Rias answered him. Shinichi's face then went pale as he tried to process what he just been told.

"...Two...years?" he asked, stuttering in disbelief. "Please, please tell me you're joking, it was 2011 for god's sake!" he told them. Now he was freaking out. "Two years can't just past like that, no way I can't believe this, this has to be a dream it has to be."

What had happened to him? What was going on? And what was going to happen to him now?

* * *

Lord Shadow Moon had seen the battle and the result of it. "Looks like he knows how to use his power," said Lord Shadow Moon.

"What will you do now, My Lord?" the High Priestess asked.

"Continue observation," he commanded, "I want to see him grow and evolve, then I will decide if his body is worth taking or not."

"But what should we do about Bat-Man and Spider-Man, they seems to have left the country." she told her Lord.

"They will continue to act in the name of our organization. Whatever they do is up to them, so long as they don't show their faces to me for their disgraceful defeat," Lord Shadow Moon stated.

"Yes my Lord." she bowed, but then she recalled one more thing. "My Lord what do you plan to do about that dragon inside your future vessel? Isn't she going to be a problem?"

"It all depends on his resolve. If his resolve ever weakens, she will devour him from within. And then, we simply need to start over again. It'd be a waste, but we need to be prepared for every outcome. I simply wish that he has the strength to endure what is to come," said Lord Shadow Moon.

"I see, then I shall have Dr. Gebok prepare the next Kaijin to test your future vessel."

"Make sure it's someone stronger and not one of the weak ones," Lord Shadow Moon commanded. "I don't want my future vessel to become complacent."

"Yes Lord Shadow Moon. As you wish." She nodded, before turning to leave her Lord's throne room.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**OverNerd02: And this Ladies and Gentlemen is the first official chapter of Kamen Rider Showa Spirits, I had to change the original planned anime because i knew little about Higurashi, So I decided to go for High School DxD, The fight scene was provided by Chrome who helped me out by proofreading this chapter so I am again grateful to him for his help and for allowing me to work on this story.**


	3. Discoveries & Enrollment!

**Kamen Rider Showa: SPIRITS DxD**

**ARC 1: The Final Rider**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries and Enrollment**

* * *

After the initial shock had subsided, Shinichi had asked for anything to prove that two years, of which he had no recollection of, had passed. Rias did, only to justify her claim. She didn't mean to cause him to panic, but he deserved to know the truth. So, she showed him the newspaper, which was dated, and he saw that it was printed in 2013. At first he wanted to deny it, that it was all some kind of bad dream-a nightmare. However, he finally decided to accept it. Two years had passed, with two years worth of memory missing.

"Are you OK, Shinichi?" Rias asked kindly as she brushed his bangs.

"I'm...I'm not sure," he said. "This is just a lot to take in."

"I understand," she said. "It was shock to see you two after you went missing."

"I remember Kaa-chan, and leaving for school, but why can't I remember you?" he asked. "We're best friends, right?"

"Yes, ever since we were children," she confirmed. "You, me and Akeno. We were inseparable, and Akeno loved to pretend you were her little brother."

"Ake-neechan," he recalled. It was blurry, but he recalled that memory. Much of his memories were fragmented, like a jigsaw puzzle that was missing its pieces. "Ria-neechan, how did you bring us back here?"

"Oh, you mean that transportation spell?" Rias asked. "Well, we did agree to exchange information. We've answered your question, now answer ours. Where did you get that armor?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "I know how to use it and activate it, but I don't know how I got it."

"And how did you know monsters were attacking the hospital?" Rias asked further.

"I could sense them," he said. "My brain was throbbing and I had a vision. I saw what they were, what they were doing, and where it was happening." He asked, "Now, about that magic earlier..."

"Well, it's time for you to know the truth," said Rias. "I hope you're prepared." She paused and then said, "Akeno, I, Yuuto and Koneko are all Devils."

There was a moment of silence shared between them.

"Devils? Like, from Hell kind of Devils? With horns and pitchforks?" he asked. Rias laughed in amusements.

"Just humans depiction of us," she said. "Devils don't really look like that, unless we make ourselves look like that."

Shinichi blinked. Devils were creatures of evil, at least that was what he heard. However, he could not bring himself to believe Rias and Akeno were evil. They were his childhood friends. Sure, his memories of them were hazy, but he could recall the feelings he had in his heart. While the memories in his mind might be fragmented, the ones in his heart told him that they were the ones who cared for him and missed him when he went missing.

"So, if Devils exist, then so do Angels?" he asked. She nodded.

"And Fallen Angels as well," she added.

"Fallen Angels?" he asked.

"You see, there are three factions who are warring against each other. There's us, the Devils, then we have the Angels in Heaven, and then the cast out race known as Fallen Angels," she said. "But I can see that there is another faction working in the shadows, a faction responsible for creating those monsters."

"The bat and the spider?" he asked. "Yeah, I took care of them. But..." He looked saddened.

"You're upset about the ones you couldn't save," she said. She had seen the bodies of the victims that Bat-Man and Spider-Man had killed. She could tell that Shinichi was upset that he had not been able to save them. If only he had been quicker. "But you were able to save most of them."

"I wish I could've saved all of them," he said. "That's what a Kamen Rider is supposed to do."

"Kamen Rider?" she repeated.

"That's what the helmet told me what I was," he clarified. "Also, it gave me my title."

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Kamen Rider Showa."

* * *

"How is he doing?" Akeno asked. Rias had left Shinichi in the room to think of what he was going to do next.

"Well, he's doing alright, but he's still a little confused," said Rias.

"So, when will we call her?" asked Akeno.

"First, we need to decide what to do with Shinichi," said Rias.

"Are you going to ask him to join us?" Akeno asked, "Turn him into a Devil like us?"

"Only if it's his choice, but you saw what he could do. He'll get the attention of others and I don't want to lose him, not again," said Rias. Losing Shinichi once had been painful enough. Akeno rubbed Rias' back.

"It's alright," said Akeno, "This time we'll protect him."

"I know," said Rias. "However, there's a problem."

"What is?" Akeno asked.

"I found him wounded, remember? He looked like he was dying," said Rias, "So I offered to make him a Devil."

"You did?" Akeno asked.

"He probably doesn't remember, but when I tried to implant an evil piece and, it was rejected," said Rias. Akeno's eyes widened.

"But that's not possible, is it?" Akeno asked.

"There aren't any records of an Evil Piece being rejected," said Rias. "Then again, it must have something to do with Shinichi's enhancements."

"You mean...the ones you told me about?" Rias asked.

"Whatever it was, it had to be traumatic," concluded Rias. "That's the only reason why he made himself forget. To be turned into something like that would traumatize anybody."

"But that means he can't be part of your peerage," said Akeno.

"No, but he can still be a member of the club," said Rias. "I'm not losing him to anyone, not ever."

"How selfish," Akeno smiled.

"He's my Otouto after all," Rias smiled back.

* * *

"O Lord, where oh where can I find the Savior thou delivered?" the nun asked while praying to the heavens. "I wish to thank him, for saving not just my life but that child as well." After the attack on the hospital by those dreadful monsters, the police had come after receiving an emergency call. They had found several civilians dead and a lot of them shaken by the experience. They were telling the police that monsters had attacked. Each of the civilians were questioned and they each gave their account. Some who had seen Shinichi in his armor had mentioned him. Even the nun had told them about him, but not what he looked like after his armor disappeared.

He had been amazing. Like a knight who arrived to save the day. That was why she was in search for me. She wanted to thank him for saving her life and the life of an innocent child. Unfortunately, she had no idea where to start. She was alone in an unfamiliar city.

* * *

Shinichi was sent out with both Yuuto and Akeno to do some shopping. Since he had nothing but the clothes he'd been given, Rias had ordered them to take Shinichi to the department store to buy an entire wardrobe.

"I am going to dress you up and make you look cute, Shinichi," beamed Akeno. Shinichi shivered. A memory came up, involving a tea party with Akeno as kids...with him in a dress, including a bonnet. Honestly, why did that memory have to come up all of a sudden?

"Yuuto-san, please don't let Ake-neechan dress me up or pick my clothes," begged Shinichi. Yuuto smiled. Akeno was playful, but she often found pleasure in messing with people for her own amusement.

"Don't worry. We're just here to pick up some necessary items," said Yuuto. Rias had given him a list. "But you get to decide what you want. It'll just be on a set budget."

"Hai," Shinichi nodded.

* * *

The young nun crossed the street to get to the other side. However, someone accidentally bumped into her and she fell. "Ow..." she uttered. Her knee got scraped. She didn't notice the light changing, nor did she notice the truck coming straight towards her.

* * *

As Shinichi, Yuuto and Akeno were nearly at the department store, Shinichi spotted the nun in the middle of the road with a truck coming towards her. It didn't even look like it was slowing down. The driver probably didn't even notice her.

"Shit!" Shinichi dashed over to the nun. He wasn't fast enough to pick her up and carry her away, so he did the next best thing. He suddenly draped his body over her and shielded her as the truck crashed into him. Metal was bent, glass was cracked, and the truck came to an abrupt stop. The rest of the pedestrians saw what had happened.

The nun was also stunned by what had happened and looked up at the man who had saved her. She gasped in shock. It was her savior from earlier.

"OK, I guess we should get out of here," Shinichi said. He carried her up into his arms, bridal style, and dashed away before anybody could approach them. Yuuto and Akeno just watched, with the former rubbing his temples.

"Ara, so heroic," smiled Akeno.

"Was that a nun?" Yuuto asked. "We better follow them."

"Of course," smiled Akeno. "We did promise to take him shopping."

* * *

Shinichi and the nun were in the park, sitting on the bench. He rubbed his shoulders as she looked up at him. "Are...are you hurt? The truck hit you, didn't it?"

"No, it didn't," he denied. "It stopped on its own."

"Don't lie," she countered. "It would've hit me if you hadn't saved me. You saved me again."

"Again?" Shinichi blinked. "Wait...you're that nun from the hospital!" He closed his mouth shut. 'Dammit!' Now his cover was definitely blown.

"I have been searching for you since," she said. "You saved me and the child from those demons. Thank you."

"Well, I saved you," he said, sounding disappointed. "What about the ones I couldn't save? I came too late."

"No, you came exactly when God needed you to." she corrected. "Sometimes, even though it's bad and sad, its all a part of God's plan." she told Shinichi. "Everything happens for a reason."

"A reason, huh?" he asked, skeptical. He spotted an ice cream vendor. "You want to get a cone?" He reached into his pocket. Rias had given him some money. "My treat." He then realized, "Oh, where are my manners?" He introduced himself, "I'm Shinichi. Banabara Shinichi ."

"My name is Asia Argento," Asia smiled.

* * *

Akeno's phone rang and she picked it up, "Moshi moshi?"

"How's the shopping coming along?" Rias asked.

"Well, that's the problem," frowned Akeno. "Shinichi's gone."

"WHAT!? HOW!?"

"Relax, Rias. Right now he's safe. He just saved a nun's life," said Akeno.

"Tell me everything," Rias ordered. Akeno then explained that Shinichi had shielded the nun with his own body and had come out of the accident unscathed. "Thank goodness for those enhancements." She did not want to lose him again.

"I've sent Yuuto to find him," said Akeno. "Anyway, do you think Shinichi would look nice in a dress?"

"Akeno, we're not treating him like a dress up doll again, even if it was fun then," Rias said.

"But he'd look so cute in Gothic Lolita," pouted Akeno.

"Just come back after shopping," said Rias.

* * *

Shinichi was eating ice cream with Asia. "Oh my, this taste amazing." Asia said in bliss after licking the ice cream only once.

"What you never had ice cream before?" Shinichi asked, as he looked at her, curious. What kind of sheltered life had she lived. Judging by the name and appearance, she was European. Italian to be specific. "So, what are you doing here in Japan? Aren't you a little far from home?"

"...Umm, I rather not talk about that." she sighed, she was even close to crying from just thinking of her crime.

Shinichi decided not to pry. To be honest, both of them were strangers in the city, in one way or another. He probably shouldn't ask about how she could heal him.

"I see, sorry for asking." he told her. "But I actually forgot something."

"what?" Asia asked him.

"To say thank you for healing me, you know back at the hospital, it was really nice of you." he smiled at her.

"Thank you, but i was doing the mission given to me, by our Lord." She told him, she then put her hands together for another prayer.

"..Kami-sama.." Shinichi said as he frowned, 'If there was a God, then why did I lose two years of my life and memory?' Shinichi thought. 'Ria-neechan says she and the others are Devils, maybe they know if God is real...because I seriously want to have a conversation with Him.'

"Umm ano, Shinichi-san?" Asia called out. "You're crushing that cone." she told him, Shinichi then looked and saw he really was crushing the ice cream cone. The ice cream was spilling all over his hand with the broken pieces of the cone falling to the ground, some of it stuck to his palm.

"Oh man." He groaned, he was trying to be careful not to swear in front of a nun. "Umm sorry about that, I was...umm upset over something." Asia took out a handkerchief.

"Here, let me clean your hand," she offered. Shinichi then smiled at her offer and accepted it. 'Man what a really sweet girl, If Angels do exist then she's one hands down.'

"Are you sure you're not hurt from when the truck hit you?" Asia asked.

"Asia-chan, those things that tried to kill me at the hospital hit harder. I hit harder than that truck," Shinichi told her. He flexed his fingers. He noted some kind of unnaturalness, like he was not completely flesh and blood. "...that's not right," he said worried. "Umm Asia-chan, I gotta go." He needed to get back to Akeno and Yuuto. They were taking him shopping and he had just ditched them. "And thanks for the handkerchief."

"No problem, it was nice to meet you Shinichi-san." Asia smiled.

"Same here." Shinichi smiled back, "If you can, come back to this spot, that way I'll find you and we can have ice cream together again."

"Umm, alright." she nodded.

"Cool, its a promise then bye-bye." Shinichi waved as he ran off.

"Goodbye, O Savior." she smiled.

* * *

Shinichi managed to reunite with both Akeno and Yuuto so they could do their shopping. After the shopping trip, which fortunately didn't involve Akeno forcing Shinichi into dresses thanks to Yuuto's intervention, Rias asked for Shinichi to see her.

"Akeno told me you spent time with a nun," said Rias. She didn't sound like she approved and Shinichi wondered why. Then it hit him. She was a Devil, which meant that by nature she was against the church and members of it.

"Look, Ria-neechan, Asia-chan is a sweet girl," said Shinichi. "I can sense that she doesn't mean any harm."

"It's not her I'm worried about," Rias replied. "I just don't like you hanging out with someone aligned with the church."

"That's not up to you to decide," Shinichi said with a frown. "You can't tell me who I can or can't befriend. I'm not part of your peerage. Also, I promised I'd go see her again." He turned away from her, "Excuse me, but I need to go for a walk."

Rias stood up, "Shinichi, wait-" But he was already out the door. Rias sat down and wondered if she had done the right thing. It was true. She couldn't tell him who he could or could not befriend, but she was worried. He had power that could get him unwanted attention from the church. He was pretty much a wildcard.

Akeno came into Rias' office and asked, "Ara, did something happen? Shinichi looked upset."

"I told him he couldn't make friends with a nun," said Rias. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"You wanted to protect him," said Akeno, "But remember, he's not so weak and fragile anymore."

"Yeah," Rias reluctantly agreed. Akeno had told her that Shinichi had been hit by a truck earlier and didn't even have a scratch on him. She needed to tell him why. She needed to tell him what she had discovered about his body.

* * *

"Dr. Gebok?" the High Priestess called for. She had just entered said doctor's lab but couldn't find him. "Strange, he should be here. Dr. Gebok, are you here?" she called out for him again.

"Who's there?" Dr. Gebok finally answered.

"It is I, the High Priestess." She informed him, finally getting Dr. Gebok's attention.

"Hello High Priestess." Dr. Gebok bowed, respectfully to Lord Shadow Moon's second in command. "How may i serve you today?"

"Our Lord's future vassel. He has yet to demonstrate his ability to use the power of the Legendary Riders," she told him. "Why is that?"

"Umm, to be honest, I'm not a hundred percent sure myself,." he answered. "But good news, Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man is ready for combat. I was just adding some last minute upgrades."

"I see, very well send him after our chosen one, and pray he does not fail."

* * *

"...Maybe I overreacted a little bit?" Shinchi wondered as he thought about his, "disagreement" with Rias. "Ria-neechan is just worried about me, but she can't tell me who I can't see, and who I can't make friends with," he said to himself. He was unaware however that Yuuto and Koneko were watching him, from afar.

"Why do we need to watch him?" Koneko asked.

"Buchou's orders," answered Yuuto. "Besides, you know she has a soft spot for him." Yuuto teased, "Feeling jealous?"

"I don't trust him," said Koneko. Yuuto could understand. He'd rejected an Evil Piece, meaning he was not part of Rias' peerage. He was an outsider in their group, an unpredictable wildcard. Also, he smelled off.

"Well, Buchou cares a lot about him," said Yuuto. "Remember how she talked about someone she cared about who went missing two years ago? To have him suddenly come back made her so happy. Have you ever seen her so happy?" Koneko didn't answer. "That's why she doesn't want anything else to happen to him."

"But what did happen to him?" Koneko questioned. Yuuto couldn't offer any answers. As far Rias remembered, Shinichi was human, and still was judging by his aura. Only, he had been altered, somehow being able to reject an Evil Piece.

At that they continued to watch Shinichi, who at the moment was looking at his arm, "Why does this feel so...unnatural?" he asked himself, he then decided there was only one way to know for sure, "I need something sharp," he said, as he looked for something to cut himself with. 'Wait, if that truck barely harmed me, then is there anything that can hurt me?' He wondered, "Maybe I should go to a hospital, and get some x-rays."

"And that's our cue." Yuuto told Koneko, who nodded as they came out of hiding, "Shinichi-kun."

"Huh?" Shinichi gawked, as he saw Yuuto and Koneko. "Where did you two come from?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Were you spying on me?"

"Yes we were." Koneko answered, she didn't even bother to hesitate with it.

"Buchou's just worried about you," reasoned Yuuto.

"Yuuto-san, I sent two dangerous monsters flying with just my fists," said Shinichi. "And I survived getting hit by a truck, earlier. I doubt there are things that can hurt me"

"Really?" Koneko asked, "I could prove you wrong, very easily." Shinichi looked at the petite girl in surprise.

"Oh? How?" Shinichi questioned.

"Uh oh." Yuuto gulped. He knew very well where this was going. Next thing Shinichi knew, Koneko closed the distance between them and upper-cutted him, sending him flying. Yuuto palmed his face and looked at Koneko. "Was that necessary?" he asked. Shinichi flipped through the air and then performed a midair backflip before landing on one knee.

Shinichi cradled his jaw and moved his jaw left and right, "OK, first of all, that hurt. And second of all, just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean I won't hit you back." In a flash, he vanished from sight and Shinichi reappeared right in front of Koneko, startling her. He then hit her in the chest with an open palm strike. That had the effect of knocking her back and though a couple of trees, "How's that?" Shinichi smirked.

"Now this has officially gotten out of hand." Yuuto groaned. Koneko soon returned only now half her shirt was gone, and she had a very pissed off look in her eyes. "Shinichi-kun, I strongly implore you to use your armor, or else you might end up in a bodybag."

"Using that armor means I wanting to kill you," he answered. "I won't do that to one of Ria-neechan's friends. I won't make her cry, ever again."

"That's sweet, but I'm nothing like those kaijin you faced," she told Shinichi as she got into a fighting stance.

"You're right, because you're someone precious to Ria-neechan," Shinichi agreed. He adopted a fighting stance as well. Yuuto just continued to watch, ready to intervene if Koneko decided to go overboard. She may hide her emotions well, but she expressed her displeasure with action.

Shinichi and Koneko stared at each other for a while and waited for of them to make the first move. Then as if it was a signal to start, a leaf fell to the ground before the two charged at each other. Koneko started by throwing punch after punch at Shinichi, who kept dodging since he knew one punch was all the little girl needed to seriously harm him.

'She's really strong for such a little kid.' Shinichi admitted, as he dodged another punch. 'If she gets in even one hit in, I won't be able wave it off as nothing.'

Shinichi was suddenly alerted by a feeling of danger. He then pushed Koneko down, shouting, "Watch out!" Koneko would've protested when something long whipped out of nowhere and cut several trees in half. The long shape then retracted. Yuuto drew his sword and saw a figure coming towards them. It was hard to describe, but it looked like a scorpion that stood upright like a man, and dressed like a Kung-Fu artist.

"Who are you?" Yuuto demanded from the attacker.

"WAT-CHAA! I'm Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man!" the assailant identified himself. "Now, stay out of my way so I can retrieve My Lord's vessel!" He clicked his claws and dark figures leapt out of nowhere, like ninjas. Their bodysuits were black and they each wore a white, skull-like mask.

"Vessel?" Yuuto questioned. "You mean Shinichi?"

Meanwhile, Shinichi was still lying on top of Koneko. "...Get off of me." she told Shinichi shoving him off, but then her eyes widened.

"...What, something wrong?" Shinichi asked her.

"...Your arm," she answered. "It's..it's come off," she told him.

"Huh?" he questioned before looking to see that he had indeed lost his right arm, but what disturbed him more, was that he hadn't feel or noticed it until Koneko pointed it out. His arm was lying there. It was just cut off, but there was no blood. He looked at the stump. There were wires that were hanging there, sparking. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?"

Koneko was speechless. She could offer no answer. Shinichi felt numb as he reached over and picked up his severed arm. It wasn't made out of flesh and blood at all. It was metal, completely mechanical. Pretty advanced for prosthetics, but still, his right arm wasn't real. He then realized that if his right arm wasn't real, then that meant so was his left arm. What about his legs? Were they the same? How much of his body was flesh and blood and how much of it was cold steel?

He was frozen in shock.

Seeing this, Koneko quickly made a call to Rias and Akeno,

At the same time, Yuuto was standing between Shinichi and these mysterious assailants. With just his sword alone, he could defeat the men in black suits and skull masks. However, Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man then launched himself at Yuuto with an axe kick. Yuuto dodged before driving forward with a thrust, only for his opponent to catch his sword.******  
**

"You're wide open, Grasshopper!" exclaimed Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man as his tail came down on Yuuto. Yuuto had no choice but to release his sword and jumped back before the stinger came down. Said stinger hit the spot Yuuto had stood while Yuuto's sword was tossed away. "You're strong, definitely not human." Yuuto's eyes narrowed and then he glanced at Koneko and Shinichi.

"Tell me, what did you mean by 'vessel'?" Yuuto asked the Kaijin. Rias would need this information.

"Sorry, but details for the plan are for personnel only," said Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man. "Try to guess, pretty boy."

"I see, then you're useless to me." Yuuto smirked, as he prepared to go all out, and use his Sacred Gear. Next thing the Kaijin knew multiple swords suddenly came out of nowhere, and planted themselves into the ground. It was like they had just sprouted out of the ground. Still, Scorpion-Man was unintimidated. Even with these many swords, his opponent only had two hands to wield them. "Now then, shall we dance?" Yuuto smirked, He and Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man charged at each other, with Yuuto pulling out two swords to fight with.

As this occurred, Rias and Akeno finally arrived after receiving, Koneko's "SOS"

"Buchou over here." Koneko waved over to her, and Shinichi who remained frozen.

"Shinichi!" Rias called out, she and Akeno ran up to him and saw him holding his severed right arm "...Who did this to him?" Rias demanded.

Koneko pointed to Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man who was fighting Yuuto. "I see. Akeno, shall we?" Rias asked.

"Hai Buchou...no mercy whatsoever." Akeno smirked, as she prepared to use her more powerful spells, "But first a little change of clothes." Her uniform vanished and was replaced by the traditional miko outfit, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. "Now then time to make him pay, for harming our Otouto."

"Agreed." Rias nodded. As they slowly approached the Kaijin, the "ninjas" charged at them. "You're in my way." Rias told them, then before they got closer lighting struck the attackers. "Arigato Akeno."

"No problem, Buchou." Akeno smirked, she then licked her lips, she couldn't wait to make the people who harmed her Otouto scream in pain.

Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man saw all the people around him who seemed to have special abilities. The most logical thing to do was to retreat and rethink his strategy. Ducking under Yuuto's sword, Scorpion-Man took out a stun grenade and tossed it to the ground. A loud boom was heard followed by a bright flash of light that blinded everyone in the area. Once the light had faded, Scorpion-Man was gone.

Shinichi simply reattached his right arm. That seemed to do the trick as he flexed his fingers. "Heh, no wonder," he laughed bitterly. "I'm a freaking machine."

Rias knelt down in front of Shinichi and held his face. She gazed deeply into his eyes, "No, you're not."

"How can you say that?" he demanded. "My arm's mechanical! I bet the other one is too, and probably my legs! What else? Maybe my entire body's just a machine!"

"Listen to me, Shinichi," she told him firmly. "What do you feel?"

"I'm...I'm scared...and confused..." he said, tears in his eyes as put his hand against his head. "I don't understand what's going on! What happened to me!? How did two years pass without me noticing!? Why are my memories all a mess!?" He started to sob and Rias put her arms around him.

"It's OK," she assured him. "We'll figure something out. Just, remember, you're not alone. We're here for you."

"Ria-neechan," Shinichi sobbed into her chest. Akeno then went and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back. "Ake-neechan?"

"Rias is right. We're all here for you. We'll help you figure things out," she said.

"And, I want to apologize," said Rias. "I don't have a right to forbid you from befriending anyone. It's your life."

"I forgive you. You were just trying to look out for me," said Shinichi, understanding Rias' reason.

* * *

Rias knew a doctor, a nice man who could keep a secret. His name was Irie Kyosuke and she was one of her clients. Now, she needed him for a favor. Dr. Irie ran his own private practice and when he received a call from Rias, he knew it was time to pay for his last request. She had asked him for a favor, anything that he was capable of, and now she was collecting on that favor.

She needed him to examine Shinichi, which also included an X-Ray.

What Dr. Irie managed to uncover from the X-Rays had shocked the Occult Research Club. It wasn't just Shinichi's limbs that were mechanical, but also almost all his internal organs. They were all artificial as machines had been implanted to take the place of his heart, lungs, stomach, and every other vital organ.

Dr. Irie had called Shinichi a Cybernetic Organism, aka a cyborg. Cyborgs were just stuff of Science Fiction. Of course, with Devils and Angels simply considered as stuff of mythology, was it so hard to believe that cyborgs could be real too?

Right now, Dr. Irie was with Rias, having a private conversation regarding Shinichi.

"...Who would do this?" Rias gasped looking at the X-Rays, "He's just a teenager for goodness sake."

"I really don't have an answer for you." Dr. Irie told her. "But, I have heard rumors."

"What sort of rumors?" Rias asked.

"That there is some kind organization working in the shadows," said Dr. Irie. "It's all over the Internet, like some kind of urban legend. People claim to see monsters and people dressed in black at night."

"What's the organization called?" Rias asked.

"I don't know, nobody does, but someone posted a picture of a badge. It had the initial 'GS' on it," said Dr. Irie.

"GS?" Rias questioned.

"Hai, but there's this man, his name is Taki Kazuya ." Irie explained to Rias. "His name comes up a lot in the rumors. That and one more name."

"And that name is?" Rias asked.

"...Kamen Rider."

Rias blinked. Shinichi had called himself a 'Kamen Rider'. Shinichi's condition could probably explain why his body could reject the Evil Piece. But then, was that all? He might've had most of his organs and limbs replaced, but he was still human. There was probably some other force that caused Shinichi's body to reject the Evil Piece, something put inside of him.

* * *

Outside the doctor's office, Shinichi was with the rest of Rias' peerage. He was still reeling from the discovery.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what's happened to me," Shinichi said as he stared down at his palms. "These GS guys turned me into a cyborg, I somehow escaped, and now here I am."

"But they mentioned you being a 'vessel'," said Yuuto. "Do you think that's significant?"

"I'm afraid to find out the answer," said Shinichi. "Well, guess this explains how a truck can't kill me."

"So, what will you do now?" Yuuto asked.

"Actually, Buchou already decided that," said Akeno. "Congratulations, Shinichi. You're now a student in Kuoh Academy."

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Shinichi exclaimed in shock. "But I never applied!"

"Buchou made arrangements. So now you'll be going to school with us," said Akeno.

"But why?" asked Shinichi.

"Because she wants you to have a sense of normalcy," Akeno said. "Besides, we can't keep you cooped up in our clubroom all the time."

"Couldn't you guys have told me sooner?" he asked.

"We are telling you, now," said Akeno. "But with all that has happened, there wasn't a good time, until now."

"I guess going to school won't be half as bad as fighting monsters, getting hit by a truck, and discovering I'm a cyborg," Shinichi remarked with some sarcasm.

"Well, you might want to rethink that," said Yuuto.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"Buchou and Akeno-san are our school idols," said Yuuto.

"I'll have to confront groupies, won't I?" Shinichi concluded.

"Yep," Yuuto nodded.

"...Great."

**つづく**

* * *

**KRC: And that's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be Shinichi's first day of school.**

**O.N: As you can see, we're learning more and more about what's going on in the story, and more about what happened to Shinichi, but one of the kaijin sent after him is still around waiting to strike. But first Shinichi must fight a more dangerous foe, the first day of school.**


	4. Reunions

**Kamen Rider Showa: SPIRITS DxD**

**ARC 1: The Final Rider**

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

* * *

Rias was on the phone and when the person on the other end picked up, she said, "Moshi moshi? Aunt Shiori. Remember me? It's Rias. I've got some good news." She paused as she chose her words carefully. "I've found him. I've found Shinichi."

* * *

"So, are you looking forward to your first day of school, Shinichi?" Rias asked. Shinichi was sitting at the dining table, having breakfast with the Occult Research Club. Today was his first day of school. Fortunately, he was enrolled at the very beginning, and not midway into the first term of the year. He would be entering at the same time as everyone else, on the official first day of the school year.

"A little." He admitted, he couldn't help having first day jitters. "Its just feels weird, starting school over. Especially since the last thing I remember was leaving school to meet up with Kaa-chan," he recalled sadly. "Then next thing I know, two years have passed and I'm now a freak of nature."

Rias frowned and then reached over to place a comforting hand on Shinichi's. "Shinichi, remember, you're among friends. Also, we have to keep our nature a secret from the rest of the student body, so you're not truly alone."

"But can I fit in?" Shinichi asked.

"You fit in with Devils just fine," Akeno reassured him, "And you were human for most of your life. I don't think anything has changed."

"I guess, knowing you guys have my back, I won't have any problems," Shinichi remarked.

"Just promise that you'll be alright, OK?" Rias asked.

"I promise," Shinichi swore. He just needed to keep his strength from showing.

When Shinichi had been hit by a truck and survived without a scratch, it really hit home how abnormal he was. His armor might provide protection, but the fact that he was inhumanly durable without it really showed how different he was now from other people. Fortunately, his face had not been seen or recorded. There had been cameras which had taken photos of the accident, but his face hadn't been caught on film so there was no way of connecting him to it. He just needed to maintain a facade of normalcy.

"We better go then," said Yuuto. "We don't want to be late."

"Of course," agreed Rias. "Come, Shinichi. It's time to go to school."

"Hai, Ria-neechan," Shinichi said.

* * *

Kuoh Academy was a private school. Originally an all girls school, it had in recent years been converted into a co-ed school. The number of female students still outnumbered male students, with some boys having (unrealistic) dreams of building harems.

When Rias and her peerage arrived, entering through the gate, many of the students on their way to school stopped to just stare. While girls would gaze adoringly at Yuuto, the bishonen of the group and the boys would stare lustfully at Rias and Akeno, with some eyeing Koneko with unhealthy thoughts, both genders were curious about the latest addition to her group .Some of the curious stares turned into ones of hostility.

Shinichi Banabara could feel the gazes piercing at him.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were idols," Shinichi said.

"Don't worry, Shinichi. Even if they glare at you like they want to kill you, they're perfectly harmless," Akeno reassured him, but failing.

"Anyway, do you know which is your classroom?" Rias asked.

"Yes," said Shinichi as he took out his class schedule.

"Just remember to behave, and make friends, OK?" Rias advised.

"Hai, Ria-neechan."

Shinichi was enrolled as a second year student. How Rias was able to arrange that was a mystery. Wasn't he behind by two years? Would he be able to catch up without trouble?

* * *

Shinichi found his classroom without trouble. When he entered, he found his classmates had suddenly stopped talking and were looking at him. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Honestly, facing down those Kaijin the other day was less scarier than this. However, Shinichi took Rias' words to heart and decided to make a first good impression.

He looked around and found an empty desk. Taking it as his own, he pulled out the chair and sat down. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by his classmates.

"So, who are you?"

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Are you new?"

"How come you were walking with Rias-oneesama and Akeno-onee-sama?"

"They're my childhood friends." He answered. "We've known eachother since we were kids." he explained, and everyone gawked at that. "Hell we're so close, you could say they are my actual Onee-chan."

* * *

During math class, Shinichi was called to answer a complex math question on the board. He then surprised his classmates by answering it with ease. Shinichi was surprised himself, but as soon as he saw the problem, the formulas and equations immediately came into his mind and he used them to answer. Even the teacher was stunned. What Shinichi was using were university level formulas and equations.

"Ah, gomen!" exclaimed Shinichi as he rubbed out the solution and started to answer normally. He could feel the piercing stares as he pressed the chalk against the blackboard.

"Shinichi-kun...are you sure, you should be in high school?" the teacher asked amazed.

"Sorry." Shinichi chuckled. "I just got a little carried away."

* * *

It was PE and the boys would be playing dodgeball. The teacher had assigned teams and Shinichi ended up on one side of the court with another team glaring at him with anger in their eyes, and also jealousy. He could actually see their aura rising from them and reaching up to the ceiling. What exactly had he done to deserve such animosity?

The PE teacher blew the whistle and balls started flying. Shinichi's eyes snapped wide open as the balls came flying at him. He caught one and blocked the oncoming balls while dodging. He then tossed the ball in his hand at the other team. One of the boys got hit in the stomach and went down, taking him out of the game. The game resumed once he was taken out of the court and Shinichi continued to show his athletic prowess. The teacher was watching, impressed by Shinichi's reflexes and agility. When a ball came dangerously close to one of his teammates who wore glasses, Shinichi grabbed a ball off the floor and threw it in the path of the oncoming ball, deflecting it. Shinichi then grabbed another ball and threw it at the attacker, taking him out of the game as well.

"Thanks," the glasses-wearing boy said to Shinichi gratefully as Shinichi helped him up.

"We're teammates, right?" Shinichi asked. "Now, come on. We're winning."

"Hai, Shinichi-san." the glasses-wearing boy smiled.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Shinichi took out his bento from his bag. Yuuto had been nice enough to prepare his lunch for him. That guy was great, nice, and probably the only male friend he had in this entire school.

"Rias-oneesama, what are you doing here?" a cry of surprise came. Shinichi looked up and saw Rias coming into his classroom. She smiled at him and headed to his desk.

"Shinichi, would you like to join us for lunch?" Rias asked.

"Ah, sure, Ria-neechan," he replied. Now the intense feeling had returned as he felt glares of envy at him. He stood up and walked with her out of the classroom. Most didn't believe he was Rias' adopted little brother, but he really shouldn't care, right? 'Making new friends might not be so easy, getting used to school as a cyborg will be harder.'

* * *

In the courtyard, a blanket was laid out for Rias and Shinichi to have their lunch. Koneko, Akeno and Yuuto were also joining them.

Shinichi took a bite of his lunch and his eyes shone, "Wow! Delicious!"

"Thank you," said Yuuto. "I worked really hard on it."

"I can tell," said Shinichi before he took another bite. "Seriously, Yuuto, you should become a chef!" Yuuto smiled at the compliment.

"So, Shinichi, how's your first day?" Rias asked. "Made any friends?"

"I'm not sure," said Shinichi. "I think I made an impression on my classmates. I'm not sure if it's good or not."

"Hm?" Rias tilted her head curiously.

"I kinda used University level formulas and equations to answer a math problem on the board," Shinichi answered, feeling embarrassed, "And I think I showed off accidentally in gym class."

"I heard about that," said Yuuto. "Shinichi wasn't taken out once in the entire game."

"I have good reflexes," said Shinichi. He looked at his hand and flexed his fingers. "...Real good reflexes." Rias frowned. She knew what he was thinking. His athletic prowess were beyond human, and all because someone had augmented him with cybernetics. He was not exactly human, not anymore.

"Well, things will get better," encouraged Akeno.

"Drop by the club room after school," said Rias. "We're going out tonight."

"Huh, what for?" Shinichi asked.

Rias smiled, "It's a surprise."

* * *

It was evening, and the end of school for the day. Shinichi stretched and started packing up his school things. All his classmates had left to either go home or to attend club activities.

"Right, don't wanna be late," Shinichi said as he grabbed his things. He then headed out into the hallway. He noted that the entire hallway was quiet. There was nobody in sight. It was kind of peaceful. "It'll get better, Ake-neechan said so," he said. However, before he could take a step forward, his danger sense alerted him. He ducked before a long object could take his head off as it swiped over him before a sharp tip embedded itself into the wall. Shinichi turned and saw that it was a scorpion tail...attached to Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man. "You again!?"

"We never got to finish the last time," Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man said. "Now, we're here, alone. Just you and me."

Shinichi dropped his bag and his eyes narrowed. Gone was his cheerful persona as his lips curled into an intense frown. As if on command, the metal belt materialized and wrapped around his waist. The centre which was closed then snapped open to expose the green crystal. Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man could only gaze upon it.

"Ah, the Stone of Spirits," Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man admired. "The mark of the vessel."

Shinichi ignored that comment as he said one word, "Henshin." With that single word, the Stone of Spiris flashed. Particles gathered and solidified, becoming jigsaw puzzle pieces which bonded to Shinichi's body. He then rushed towards Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man who did the same. Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man struck with a snap kick that Showa narrowly dodged before he retaliated with a right hook. Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man blocked with his forearm before hitting Showa across the chest with his claw. Showa staggered back then leapt back before he was run through by Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man's stinger. Using his tail as a spring, Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man started to execute a series of kicks. Showa was forced on the defensive, the hallway not giving him much room except to step back each time Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man struck. Suddenly, Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man lunged and hit Showa with a hard kick that sent him crashing into the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Ugh," Showa grunted and then he saw Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man's stinger coming at him. He quickly tilted his head to the side and the stinger stabbed into the wall behind him.

"Now, Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man clicked his claws. "It's time we finished this." He was about to strike when all of a sudden he was slashed across the back by a sword. "What!?" Scorpion-Man whirled around before receiving a roundhouse kick to the face which knocked him down a flight of stairs.

Showa blinked and then saw who had saved him. "Yuuto? Koneko?"

"Buchou sent us when you didn't show up," said Yuuto. "She was worried."

"Very troublesome," said Koneko. Showa rolled his eyes. Luckily, she couldn't see him do so on account of the helmet.

"I guess that friend of yours decided to come back for a rematch," remarked Yuuto.

"Yes, but this time I'm gonna finish it."

Down at the foot of the staircase, Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man hissed in anger. "Dammit! Dammit!" He then heard a shout and looked up to see Showa running down the stairs. Showa leapt and Scorpion-Man rolled out of the way before he was stomped. Koneko and Yuuto came down moments later to back Showa up.

"So, you need help to fight me?" sneered Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man. "How pathetic."

"This from the guy who summoned a mob of rejects from a costume party?" Showa shot back. "You only did that because you can't face me alone."

"Well, this time I'm going to take you down and hand you back over to our master! He's invested a lot of time on you and would hate to see all his efforts and patience go to waste!" Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man shot back.

"Like I give a damn about your master!" Showa shouted and he tackled Scorpion-Man into the wall. Scorpion-Man retaliated with a kick to Showa's midsection. Scorpion-Man lashed out with his tail again but his attack was deflected by Yuuto's sword. Koneko then dashed forward and executed a combo of powerful punches and kicks that sent Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man staggering. He lashed out with a claw, cutting the front of her uniform open. Showa then rushed forward and punched Scorpion-Man hard in the chest to launch him out of a window, which shattered as he flew through it.

"I'll fix that later!" Showa promised as he leapt through the broken window, going after Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man.

"Let's go," Koneko ordered.

"Right behind you," said Yuuto as he followed Koneko through the window too.

Outside, Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man and Showa continued to exchange blows. Sparks flew as Scorpion-Man's claws hit their mark, but Showa did not give into the pain and knocked Scorpion-Man back with a punch before hitting him in the chest with a series of knee strikes. Scorpion-Man then wrapped his tail around Showa's neck and raised him into the air before smashing him against the ground repeatedly. Yuuto and Koneko immediately rushed in to assist, forcing Scorpion-Man to release Showa.

"You want to die so much!? The fine!" Scorpion-Man howled. He pointed his stinger at the two Devils and sprayed a toxic mist at them. Koneko and Yuuto started to cough. Their throats felt like they were burning and their skin was turning into a deathly blue.

"NO!" Showa shouted as Yuuto and Koneko collapsed. Scorpion-Man laughed. "You bastard!"

"That's what happens to people who try to interfere," Scorpion-man retorted. "Now, it's your turn."

Showa's fists were clenched. He felt anger, anger so strong that nothing but the absolute destruction of this Kaijin could quell it. An image appeared in his mind, of an avenger, a hero who fought to avenge those wronged by evil.

"Let's Ride..." Showa began as his belt changed, sporting a fan in the centre which spun. "ICHIGO!" He then leapt into the air. A bright flash burst from his belt and when he landed, Koneko, Yuuto and Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man saw a different Rider.******  
**

His bodysuit was black, with a dark blue chestplate, matching gloves and boots, and a black helmet with light red eyes and a dark blue faceplate. He also had a red scarf hanging from his neck. This was Kamen Rider Ichigo, in his first form.

"Toh!" Ichigo cried out as he launched himself at Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man before landing a punch to his face. The Kaijin lashed out with a claw but Ichigo caught it under his arm before he went and elbowed Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man in the face again. Kung-Fu Scorpion-Man howled and tried to strike with his claws, but Ichigo performed a flip kick to dodge then land a blow into Scorpion-Man's chin.

Scorpion-Man growled and launched his tail at Ichigo. Ichigo sidestepped and then caught the tail before stabbing the stinger into the ground. He then put his foot on the tail before he brought his hand down. "RIDER CHOP!"

His hand chopped Scorpion-Man's tail in half and Scorpion-Man howled as blood started to gush out of the wound. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ichigo picked up the part he had severed then he lunged and stabbed the stinger into Scorpion-Man's chest. Scorpion-Man stumbled backwards in pain as his own venom was working against him. "No...How...is this possible?"

Ichigo didn't answer as he changed back to Showa. He then cocked his right arm back, fist clenched, and threw a devastating punch, "RIDER PUNCH!" The impact sent the defeated Kaijin flying before it exploded. Showa then turned, panicking, as he cried out, "Yuuto! Koneko!" He banished his armor as he rushed towards them. The poison was probably killing them, slowly. "Hold on! Just hold on!" He cried out, "RIA-NEECHAN! AKE-NEECHAN!"

* * *

"Well, they're a little feverish but they'll be alright," Rias informed Shinichi, "But I'm shocked, that Kaijin had poison strong enough to affect a Devil."

"I'm just glad they'll be alright," said Shinichi, relieved that two of his friends would be able to recover. When he'd called for help, Rias and Akeno had heard him and picked up the trio before taking them back to the clubhouse. Now, both Koneko and Yuuto were resting in beds with Akeno watching over them.

"Now, Shinichi," said Rias. "There's actually something important I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked. Rias generated a magic circle.

"Step into the circle with me," instructed Rias and Shinichi nodded before stepping through. They exited together and Rias said, "Aunt Shiori, I've brought him home."

"Shiori?" Shinichi echoed before remembering, "Ehh Kaa-chan?" he questioned. He looked at his mother. She was just as he remembered her. She was a woman in her early forties with the same indigo hair as him, but it was worn long in a braid. She also wore glasses. Her clothing consisted of a pink blouse and blue jeans. She also wore reading glasses. She was speechless as tears began to well up in her eyes. She then ran over and pulled Shinichi into a hug.

"Shinichi, it's you! It's really you!" Shiori cried.

"And with that, our contract is complete," said Rias.

"Contract?" Shinichi asked.

"Aunt Shiori learnt I was a Devil," explained Rias, "So, she wanted the club to find you. That was two years ago."

"And she kept her promise," sobbed Shiori happily. "You're here. You're really here."

Tears began to fall from Shinichi's eyes. He could only imagine his mother's misery. She had been waiting for two whole years.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can get reacquainted," said Rias as she prepared to leave the mother and son to bond again.

"Rias-chan, thank you," said Shiori gratefully.

"I told you," she reminded, "I would not rest until I found him." She was happy to help. However, she was also feeling a bit sad. There was something that had happened in the two years since Shinichi had gone missing. Something he had yet to learn. She was going to have to leave it to Shiori to explain...the fate of his father.

* * *

Another Kaijin had been defeated. However, instead of being upset, Lord Shadow Moon seemed proud that his future vessel had survived the battle. Not only that, the vessel had activated one of the Legendary Rider Powers he possessed.

"Everything is going according to plan, but he still has a long way to go," Lord Shadow Moon smirked. He couldn't wait to see how his vessel handled the next set of Kaijin. Dr. Gebok promised they would be powerful. Lord Shadow Moon just hoped that his vessel would be able to meet his expectations.

* * *

"Oi Asia!" a voice snapped as the nun who had befriended Shinichi was summoned to a room in an abandoned church.

"Hai, Raynare-sama?" she answered, as she met with a young attractive woman with long dark hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top,

"Where have you been sneaking off to?" Raynare asked kindly, but there was a chill under it making Asia panic with fear.

"Umm, ano...I was meeting with a friend," Asia answered. Raynare sighed and shook her head at that.

"Didn't I tell you to never do anything that is not related to our work?" she said asked rhetorically. Asia was quick to sense her boss's displeasure.

"You did, but Shinichi-san saved my life." she argued. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead and so would an innocent child."

"Shinichi?" Raynare cocked an eyebrow.

"That's his name, and I made a promise to see him," she told Raynare, "If I broke a promise, I would be no better than a devil."

"Very well, you may see him," Raynare permitted. She made a note to investigate this Shinichi the nun seemed to have gotten herself attached to. She had heard from her comrades about the sighting of strange monsters in the area. 'There might be a connection. What could it be, I wonder.'

**つづく**

* * *

**KRC: A happy family reunion. Of course, we've got evil working in the shadows. What will happen after this? Also, would Asia be able to see Shinichi again? And what about the mysterious organization and their Lord Shadow Moon. Why is he so interested in Shinichi's development? Stay tune next time.**

**O.N: And now we have chapter three of this story, Also I'll say this i only want reviews from people who have joined the site, If your a guest reviewer then please do not review. Also if anyone has any questions feel free to PM me, or KRC If you have questions for either of us. Till Next Time!**


	5. Family Day

**Kamen Rider Showa: SPIRITS DxD**

**ARC 1: The Final Rider**

**Chapter 4: Family Day**

* * *

Rias was happy. Why shouldn't she be? she had finally reunited Shiori with Shinichi and that made her feel proud. Normally, she would ask for payment but this job was personal, plus the good deed and promise having been kept was reward enough for her. Shiori got her son back and the redhead got her adopted little brother back.

"Buchou, you look extremely happy," Koneko noted. She had seen how happy Rias was when they found Shinichi but now that they had returned him to his mother, Rias just seem to be even more happy like she was the luckiest person in the world and had won the lottery.

"You think?" Yuuto chuckled. He felt pleased that Shinichi and Shiori were finally reunited. "We finally finished something that took two years to complete."

"Yeah, but I am a bit worried on how Shinichi will handle the news," Rias sighed.

"You mean about his father?" Akeno asked. Rias nodded. "He's a tough one. I know It'll be hard but he'll get over it," she told her friend, but it was all talk on her part. She was just as worried.

"Maybe we should bring up something else, like Shinichi's "gifts". He needs to learn how to control them," Yuuto told Rias and Akeno.

"Hmm, you have a point." Rias nodded. "So far we've seen a little bit of his potential, but he's clearly relying on his instincts and reflexes, but no real skill. He'll need to learn how to control them naturally."

"That sounds like a plan." Akeno smirked. "But we should give him some time to get reacquainted with his mother first."

"But what if a Kaijin appears again to attack him?" Koneko asked. "And let's not forget his mother doesn't know about his... "changes" just yet."

"...That's for Shinichi to tell her," Rias sighed. If Shinichi wanted to tell Shiori, then it was up to him. She just wondered how she would react to the news.

* * *

The following morning...

When the alarm clock rang, Shinichi's eyes slowly opened and he yawned. He sat up and stretched as the rays of the morning sun seeped through the blinds of his window. "Morning already?" he questioned as he shut off the alarm.

Last evening he had been reunited with his mother. The woman had hugged him to the point of nearly suffocating him. She had been waiting, and waiting, for two whole years for any news of him. She had hired private investigators to find him, but with no luck. Finally, she learnt that Rias was a Devil and made a contract with her to find Shinichi. Rias had sworn to find Shinichi and now after two whole years she had kept her word.

Shinichi was happy to be reunited with his mother, but the news of his father's death had saddened him greatly. He was allowed to mourn for a bit. His father had died half a year after his own disappearance. The circumstances were unknown. Not even Interpol would tell his mother anything.

Shinichi's father, Banabara Shotaro, had been an Interpol agent and while his job took him away from home for extended lengths of time, he always made it back. Always...up until the day he died. Since then, Shiori had been living alone in this house. Fortunately, Rias had gone to visit her along with Akeno to keep her company. They were like the daughters she never had.

As Shinichi stretched, another thought crossed his mind. He flexed his fingers and stared at his palms. Just how was he supposed to explain his condition to his mother without freaking her out? His mother had quite a vivid imagination, so if he told her his arms and legs had been replaced along with his organs, she would picture the worst, most bloody and gory, scenario she could possibly imagine. That was not something he was willing to put her through.

For now, he would keep his augmentations a secret. Right now, he needed to get ready for school.

* * *

Shiori hummed happily. Her son was back, and while her husband was no longer around to be reunited with their son, she at least could be happy for the both of them. She would need to schedule a visit to her husband's grave soon. Her son probably wanted to say his goodbyes.

That day two years ago, Shiori remembered it so clearly. One day Shinichi had not returned home. She had called his friends, but nobody knew where he was. She told her husband, and even called the police once he was confirmed to be missing. The possibility of never seeing her son alive again had devastated her, and the misery that came along with it would've driven her to despair if her husband hadn't been there for her to offer emotional support. Rias and Akeno came to also offer their own support when they learnt that Shinichi had gone missing.

Then six months later, her own husband had died. She ended up alone, with both her son and husband gone. One day, though, she found a flier and used it to summon a Devil. That was when Rias emerged and Shiori learnt of the girl's true identity. Rias had then promised Shiori that she would find Shinichi for her, no matter what, and Shiori trusted Rias to keep her word.

It may have taken a long time, but Rias had brought Shinichi home to her. However, Shiori didn't know where he had gone. He couldn't tell her. He just wasn't sure where he was for the past two years, as if his memories of those two years had gone missing. While Shiori had questions, she pushed them aside so she could finish making breakfast for her son. There was no need to mull over such negative topics on such a nice morning.

Rias had been kind enough to have him enrolled in Kuoh Academy. The girl knew how to make things happen. Was it a Devil thing? Shiori wasn't sure. But the girl was a miracle worker. Why did mythology often portray Devils as evil? Rias was anything but evil.

And even though Rias was a year older, Shiori couldn't help but wonder if it could be possible for the redhead to become her daughter-in-law. Akeno wasn't too bad either, so she could be her son's mistress if he wanted.

Shinichi came down to the dining room and Shiori greeted him, "Ohayo, Shinichi!" She admired him in his uniform. He was well-dressed and handsome. "I've got breakfast ready."

"Ohayo, Kaa-chan, and arigatou," said Shinichi as he bowed. Shiori then went and hugged him tight. "Kaa-chan?"

"Sorry, but I just want to make up for two years worth of hugs," Shiori told her son. "Now, sit down and eat."

Shinichi nodded and sat down with his mother. She had made a large breakfast of bacon, toast and scrambled eggs, with a tall glass of orange juice.

"You should finish quickly," advised Shiori. "Rias-chan and Akeno-chan are coming to pick you up."

"They are?" He asked. "They couldn't meet up with me at school or something?" Shinichi knew they worried about him, but they could at least give him some space. It was like having a babysitter 24/7. Well, in this case, super sexy babysitters who also happened to be Devils. He pretty much accepted them into his life, despite knowing what they were. After all, he was now a freak of science but they still accepted him for who he was. He was still Banabara Shinichi, their childhood friend and adopted little brother.

Then almost on cue the doorbell rang.

"That must be them now," Shiori smiled.

"Hold on," said Shinichi before he shoved his whole breakfast into his mouth, chewed quickly, and swallowed before washing it all down with orange juice. "Done!" He grabbed his bag and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Ja ne, Kaa-chan!"

"Ja ne, and try to be home on time," she told him.

"Don't worry Kaa-san, Ria-neechan will make sure of that." he chuckled as he left the house and met Rias and Akeno outside.

"Shall we go?" asked Rias.

"This is going to be a routine with us, isn't it?" Shinichi asked.

"We just want to be around to look after you," said Akeno. "Besides, I thought it was every boy's dream to walk to school with a pretty girl?" She hugged his arm, pressing her breasts against it. Shinichi blushed.

"OK, I guess it beats walking alone," Shinichi said.

"That's the spirit," encouraged Akeno.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late," prompted Rias.

"Hai, Ria-neechan/Buchou," Shinichi and Akeno replied before they walked to school together. Shiori watched them and smiled. It was just like when they were younger, when Shinichi walked to school with the two girls. It was just a sweet image.

As they arrived at school, Shinichi once again had to endure the scrutiny of his peers. He was the new kid, but had somehow gained the attention of Akeno and Rias, the two most popular girls that many of the students idolized and admired.

"Tells me this blows over eventually," Shinichi pleaded.

"We could, but then we might be lying." Rias told him. Shinichi rolled his eyes. Hopefully, everyone would get used to his association to two of the school idols.

School was normal, as usual. Of course Shinichi still felt the glares from the boys and curious stares from the girls. They were definitely trying to see how he could be worthy enough to warrant the affections of Akeno and Rias. He had told them that they were childhood friends, but that had not satisfied their curiosity. At least Shinichi made it known that he didn't have any ulterior motives. He was just trying to live a normal life, or at least what passed as normal. Being a cyborg and a member of a club occupied by Devils was not exactly normal.

The hours went by quickly for Shinichi. During lunch, he ate with the Occult Research Club, and then when it was the end of the school day, he spotted a couple of perverts peeping on the Kendo club girls in the changing room.

"That's not good," Shinichi frowned. He then grinned and snuck up on the peeping toms. He then shouted, at the top of his lungs, doing a great impression of a girl, "AAAAHHHH! THERE'S A PEEPING TOM!" He then ran off before the two boys could react. With his legs he could run fast and he managed to get some distance to watch as the Kendo Club chased the perverts to punish them. "And that's my good deed for the day." He then went to the Occult Research Club for the day's activities.

"Peeping Toms, huh?" a voice asked and he looked up to see Koneko sitting up in a tree.

"Eyup," Shinichi answered. "I mean, I can understand why, but only losers who can't talk to girls would do that."

"Would you do it if you could?" Koneko asked.

"With permission," he answered.

"Permission?" she questioned. What girl would give someone permission to peep on her?

Shinichi didn't answer and challenged, "Come on. I'll race ya to the clubhouse."

"You would lose really quickly," she told him summoning a magic circle.

"Hey, that's cheating!" frowned Shinichi.

"I'm a Devil. I make the rules not follow them." she told him as she jumped into the circle.

"I gotta learn a trick like that one day," Shinichi remarked as he took the long way to the clubhouse. Once there, Shinichi greeted the other members. He was glad that Koneko and Yuuto had recovered from Scorpion-Man's venom. He would've been devastated if anything had happened to them. That Kaijin had come after him specifically and they had gotten hurt in the crossfire. He still felt guilty about it and promised that he'd do a better job next time.

"So, Ria-neechan," Shinichi said before correcting himself, "I mean, Buchou. What are we going to do today?"

"Oh, just the usual," Rias smiled. "We'll be off fulfilling contracts for our clients."

"And me?" Shinichi asked. Yuuto handed him a stack of fliers. "What are these?"

"Fliers with summoning contracts," said Rias. "Since you're the newbie, you're going out into the city to hand them out."

"Well, I guess I'll be getting to work then," said Shinichi. "I'll be done by evening."

"Oh, and be careful," Rias cautioned. "If you run into any trouble, do not hesitate to call for help."

"Hai, Buchou." he saluted. He then stepped out of the room to perform his duties. Once he was gone, Rias summoned a bat-like creature.

"Watch him carefully," Rias ordered. The bat smiled and nodded as it flew off after Shinichi.

"Is it really necessary to spy on him?" Yuuto asked. "He was the one who defeated that last Kaijin."

"Even so, it just proves that whomever kidnapped Shinichi in the first place wants him back," said Rias. "This way, I'll know where he is and be able to help him."

"I've never seen you so worked up over a boy before," observed Koneko.

"That's because Shinichi's our dear, sweet little brother," smiled Akeno. "Isn't that right, Buchou?" Rias didn't answer. She just sat in her chair, thinking about what kind of trouble Shinichi had gotten himself into.

* * *

In the city, Shinichi was passing out fliers in the streets as Rias instructed. People came and took them off his hands and he thanked them. These people were possible clients. There were also regular clients of the club who came up to him since they recognized the fliers and they each took a few from him. Pretty soon, Shinichi was done with his work and was prepared to go back when he ran into someone he knew.

"Asia-chan?" Shinichi blinked.

"Ah, Shinichi-san!" Asia greeted. "It's so good to see you again, as promised!" He remembered that they would promise to meet each other. However, he never really set a time for them to meet up, which was stupid.

"Have you been waiting for me?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, I'm actually done with my job here. Want to hang out? I could go for a snack and I could use the company."

"Alright I'd be glad to join you," she smiled. As Asia and Shinichi walked away together, a small bat-like creature was watching them. This was Rias' Familiar. She had sent it out to keep an eye on Shinichi. The Familiar then sighed. Her master would be very displeased by this.

* * *

"Come on," Shinichi urged as the two of them entered the McDonald's restaurant together. Asia had never been in one before and her eyes scanned the place in wonder and curiosity. Shinichi then led her over to an empty booth for her to sit down.

"Wait here. I'll order our food," he told her and he went to stand in line. Asia sat and waited. Her thoughts had been focused on seeing her savior again and it would seem God had answered her prayers. They had met again and now spending time together. For some reason, her cheeks became warm whenever she was close to him.

Shinichi came back carrying a tray with him. "Here you go," he said as he placed the tray down. There were two set meals, each consisting of a burger, fries and a soft drink. Asia just stared blankly at the burger.

"I'm guessing you never had a burger before," he remarked.

"No, I haven't," said Asia. "I was raised in a church and the only thing I ate was what I was provided with."

"That would explain your reaction when you first had ice cream," he added. He unwrapped his burger and held it in both hands. "Now, this is how you eat it." He took a big bite, chewed and swallowed. "See?"

Asia copied and took a small bite. Her eyes widened. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed. "I never knew such food could be so delicious."

"Well, wait until you have pizza," he said.

"What's pizza?" she asked. Shinichi smiled. She had definitely lived a sheltered life.

"Next time we meet, I'll treat you to a slice," he offered.

"That would be nice," she smiled. She grabbed a fry and bit into it. Shinichi smiled back at her and went back to enjoy her meal.

* * *

**Meanwhile, evil was plotting...**

"So, Dr. Gebok. Who have you sent out this time?" Lord Shadow Moon asked his Chief Scientist. "I hope you've provided my vessel with a suitable challenge this time."

"I have, My Lord," said Dr. Gebok. "I've already sent him on his way. His presence will soon be noticed."

"Excellent," Lord Shadow Moon smiled.

"With all due respect, My Lord, are you sure you want to risk destroying your vessel? A lot of time and effort went into his augmentations," said Dr. Gebok.

"I have my utmost confidence in your work, Dr. Gebok," said Lord Shadow Moon, "And if my vessel were to fall in battle, then his body can be retrieved and repaired. However, I would like to see if he can handle the burden."

"Understood, My Lord," bowed Dr. Gebok.

"High Priestess, show me the battle," commanded Lord Shadow Moon.

"Your wish is my command," answered the High Priestess as she conjured a window for her Lord to view the battle.

* * *

As Asia and Shinichi ate, Shinichi suddenly gritted his teeth as his head began to throb painfully. In his mind's eye he saw a vision of a humanoid lizard, terrorizing the city as it breathed fire like some kind of dragon. He could also sense that it was nearby.

"Shinichi-san, are you alright? What's wrong?" Asia asked. She had noticed his twin ahoge twitching about erratically.

"Troubles...coming," he grunted. Asia gasped and Shinichi's eyes snapped open as she looked out the window they were sitting by. People were fleeing, screaming in panic about a monster.

And that was when Shinichi saw it. It was definitely lizard-like in appearance, standing upright like a man, with reddish scales and carrying a tank on its back. It also had nozzles attached to the back of his clawed hands connected to the tank via tubes.

"Run! Run! If you don't run, you'll get burnt!" the Kaijin cackled as it sent out streams of fire from its arm-mounted flamethrowers. A man got hit in the back and screamed as he tried to put on the flames by rolling on the ground. This, however, did nothing as the flames consumed him. The lizard-like Kaijin just laughed, "Looks like we got ourselves a barbeque!" He then turned its eyes towards the McDonald's and the people inside, "And look! More people to roast!"

"Asia-chan, stay here!" Shinichi instructed as he got out of his seat. He couldn't transform here with all these people watching. He needed to find a place to hide so he could transform. Fortunately, everyone's terrified attention was on the lizard-like Kaijin coming towards them. It grinned with razor sharp teeth and smoke wafted out of its nostrils.

Shinichi slipped away and entered the bathroom without anything noticing.

"Burn for me!" the lizard-like Kaijin roared as he pointed his flamethrowers at the restaurant.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

**CRASH!**

A window shattered and a black and white shape burst out to tackle into the lizard-like Kaijin, sending both of them tumbling along the street. The lizard-like Kaijin grunted as he picked himself up while his assailant also recovered to stand on his feet.

"So, they were right," the lizard-like Kaijin hissed with a smile, "All I need to do is to cause some trouble and you'll show up." His gaze was locked on Kamen Rider Showa.

Showa remembered the poor man who'd been burnt alive by this monster and demanded, "This stops now!"

"Oh, I'll never stop! Nobody can stop me, Flame Salamander-Man!" With that said, Flame Salamander-Man pointed his flamethrowers at Showa and shot a stream of flames. Showa leapt out of the way to dodge but the flames hit a car instead. The intense heat of the flames caused the fuel inside the car to ignite before it exploded, the force of the explosion throwing Showa across the street to land near a wall. Asia witnessed this and gasped.

Showa groaned and got back to his feet but then Flame Salamander-Man smashed his tail into Showa's chest, knocking him back. Flame Salamander-Man then pivoted on his heel to slash Showa across the chest, ripping sparks off. He then aimed his flamethrowers point blank at Showa and released bursts of flames that caused the Rider to scream as he was sent flying backwards.

Landing painfully in a heap, Showa considered his situation. His opponent could shoot flames out of his hands, which meant that trying to get close would be difficult, if not near impossible. However, the flamethrowers did have a weak spot: the tank they were connected to. Now, all he had to do was to figure out how to get close enough without getting himself burnt in the process.

Flame Salamander-Man's tongue slid out and he aimed his flamethrowers again at Showa. "It's time for a Roast Rider!" He fired an intense stream of fire at Showa. Suddenly, Showa leapt back as jets of air shot out of his soles. The Rider blinked as he realized he was hovering. He dodged to the left as the flames nearly hit him. He then smiled as he realized that now he had speed and agility as his advantage.

"Here I go!" Showa cheered as he charged at Flame Salamander-Man who shot flames at him. Showa leapt up and the air jets sent him flipping through the air to land a distance away behind Salamander-Man. OK, now he could dodge and avoid becoming the fried, but how was he supposed to hit his opponent if he couldn't get close enough?

Data suddenly scrolled across his eyes, telling him what to do. He smirked as Flame Salamander-Man turned to fire at him again. Showa this time did the same, pointing his arms at Flame Salamander-Man with his fingers pointed at his direction.

"You gonna try to point at me to death or something?" Flame Salamander-Man mocked.

"Something like that," answered Showa before his hands converted into chain guns! "I wanted to show you that I got firepower too!" And to punctuate that statement, his chain guns fired rapidly as bullets made of energy shot towards Flame Salamander-Man. The Kaijin found himself bombarded by the barrage of laser fire and screamed as he tried to shield himself with his forearms.

Showa took a moment to scan his opponent. Now, he needed to take care of those flamethrowers. Another set of data scrolled across his eyesr. His right chain gun converted back into his normal hand before a blade slid out from the front of his gauntlet, going over the back of his hand. He activated his hover jets and as he continued to fire he dashed towards Flame Salamander-Man.

** SLASH!**

** SLASH!**

Showa landed behind Flame Salamander-Man who seemed unharmed. The Kaijin checked himself and grinned mockingly. "What? Can't cut me!?" He turned to fire. "My turn!" He prepared to fire, but then he found that his flames couldn't be shot out. Only spurts came out. "What!? What gives!?"

"You seem to have sprung a leak, Salamander-san," Showa stated tauntingly as he retracted his blade and his chain gun converted back into his hand. Flame Salamander realized the tubes connecting his flame throwers to his fuel tank had been severed by Showa's arm blade. "Now, I think it's time we finished this!" The Rider went on the attack and leapt up, nailing the Kaijin in the chin with the sole of his boot. Showa performed a backflip and landed on his feet before he violently attacked with a series of kicks that sent his opponent staggering.

The crowd was cheering as Showa was kicking Salamander-Man's butt. Flame Salamander-Man tried to claw at Showa but the Rider ducked under the swing before hitting Salamander-Man across the face with a right hook. Snarling, Flame Salamander-Man spun around to lash out with his tail but Showa caught the appendage under his right arm. A blade slid out of his left gauntlet and he brought it down, severing the tail and causing Flame Salamander-Man to scream as blood spewed from the stump.

Flame Salamander-Man fell on his butt and tried to crawl away. He stopped when his back met a lamppost as Showa was walking towards him. He was absolutely terrified now as he realized he was about to die.

"Wait! Wait! Come on! Have some mercy!" pleaded Flame Salamander-Man frightfully as Showa was walking towards him. "I didn't mean it! I was just following orders!"

Showa didn't stop walking as he said, "I bet a lot of people begged for mercy from you. Did you ever give it?" Flame Salamander-Man didn't answer. "I guess not."

Flame Salamander-Man's expression shifted from terrified to malicious. "GOTCHA!" He opened his mouth wide and fired an intense blast of flame. Showa had not expected it and was sent flying backwards by the resulting explosion. Flame Salamander-Man flicked his tongue. He had a third tube connected to his throat.

"Now, time to take you back, well done." Flame Salamander-Man said as prepared to attack. An empty soda can suddenly hit him on the side of the head. He blinked and turned to see who would dare to strike him. His eyes were locked on a nun who started to cower in fear.

"L-l-leave him alone!" Asia demanded. "If you do, then I'm sure God will forgive you! Just repent and stop this senseless violence now!"

Flame Salamander-Man laughed, "God, huh? How about you go ask Him yourself when you meet Him! I'll send you there personally, free of charge!" He opened his mouth to attack Asia but then froze as his body turned rigid. He looked down and saw a blade sticking out from his chest. He then realized that Showa was standing right behind him, his arm blade buried in his back.

"Go to Hell," said Showa simply as his blade vibrated, humming as it did, before Showa swung his arm up to slice the Kaijin open. He then shot energy bullets into the tank attached to Flame Salamander-Man and watched as it exploded.

Showa heard cheers from the civilians and he looked at Asia. She was both happy and relieved to see him safe. Realizing that the authorities were soon to arrive, Showa dashed away. He leapt up and ran along the rooftops. He would have to return to meet back up with Asia.

Shinichi returned to the restaurant just as the authorities were coming back. He came in through the back door and joined the rest of the patrons. Nobody had even noticed him, not even the staff as they had been too focused on the battle as well.

"You're alright," Asia said in relief as she saw Shinichi.

"Sorry about this," he apologized.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," said Asia.

"Well, I'm just sorry that our time has to be cut short because of this," said Shinichi. "So, would you like me to walk you back home?"

"Yes, I'm staying at a church in the city," said Asia. "I can show you the way."

"OK, then," said Shinichi. "But first we need to give the nice policemen our statements."

* * *

Shinichi walked Asia back to the church. As he turned to leave, he did not notice Raynare watching him from a window. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched him go. She had heard from her comrades about what had happened in the city.

* * *

Later that evening, when Shinichi returned home, his mother was waiting for him.

"Tadaima," he greeted.

"Okaeri, Shinichi," said Shiori. "Rias-chan came earlier. She said she left you something in the garage for you."

"The garage?" he asked.

"Here," Shiori said as she handed him a set of keys. "These are for you."

"Motorcycle keys?" he recognized.

Shinichi went to the garage and saw something that made his eyes go wide and shine. It was a sportsbike. And not just any sportsbike, but a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R. He was just stunned as he gawked at it, his jaw dropped. There was a note attached to its windshield. He read it.

_'Dear Shinichi,_

_How do you like your gift? I got it from a client of mine as payment. Since I have no need for it, I decided to give it to you. After all, you do need a ride, don't you?_

_Love and Kisses, Rias Gremory_

_PS: Please give me a ride on it with you.'_

Shinichi knew why she'd given him a bike. He was a Kamen Rider, and being a Rider meant having something to ride.

"Sweet," he said with a grin. Oh, he couldn't wait to ride it to school. "I think I'll call you...the Machine Shoracer." He then hopped on to his gift from Rias and put in the keys. "Now then let's hear how well you can roar."

* * *

"So what was in the garage?" Shiori asked her son.

"Ria-neechan got me this really awesome bike." He answered. "I love it. Whoever she got it from really knows how to make a bike."

"So, are you going to take Rias-chan and Akeno-chan out for rides on it?" she asked.

"Well, they have been good to me. I might as well return the favor," Shinichi smiled.

"But you'll give me a ride, won't you?" Shiori asked.

"Of course, Kaa-chan. You always come first," Shinichi smiled.

"Good. Now come inside. Dinner's ready," said Shiori.

* * *

The news came on as Shinichi and Shiori were having dinner, "And witnesses claim that the man was dressed in insect-like armor. Authorities demand any new information on this mysterious vigilante."

"Looks like we've got a superhero in our midst," mused Shiori. "It's amazing. He had swords and guns coming out of his arms." Shinichi uncomfortable rubbed his wrists. He was armed, dangerously so. Since his hands could become guns, he was afraid of picking his nose.

The doorbell rang and Shiori wondered, "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it," Shinichi offered.

"No, I will," Shiori said. "You just enjoy your meal." She went to the door to answer as Shinichi continued to eat. However, his meal was interrupted when he heard his mother scream.

"KAA-CHAN!"

* * *

Shiori had gone to answer, but when she opened the door, it was shoved towards her, causing her to fall backwards.

"Good evening! Is this a bad time?" The man in the doorway had short white hair, red eyes, and dressed in the coat and outfit of a priest. He was also holding a sword with a blade of light in his hand. Shiori was lying on the floor of the foyer, terrified.

"Who-who are you!?" Shiori cried.

"You can call me Freed Sellzen," the priest introduced himself. Freed held the light sword threateningly over Shiori and said, "For collaborating with the filthy Devils, I sentence you to death!" He was about to swing it down when Shinichi rushed past her and tackled into Freed. Both men went tumbling out through the front door. Freed gritted his teeth as he was pinned down.

"Kaa-chan, lock the door! Call Ria-neechan!" Shinichi shouted.

"But what about-!" Shiori started to protest.

"I'll be fine! Go!" shouted Shinichi. Freed was annoyed and he threw Shinichi off him. The exorcist then returned to his feet.

"I came here to make a killing," said Freed, sticking his tongue out in excitement. "Now I get two for one!"

"You're nuts," Shinichi accused.

"Well, whaddya gonna do about it, kid? Fight me?" Freed challenged. "You don't even have a weapon while I got this!" He brandished his light sword threateningly. "I was gonna cut down your mother, but I think I'll start with you."

"I am going to fight you," Shinichi confirmed, "And as for a weapon, you're looking at one." Freed cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Shinichi then crossed his arms then spread them to the sides. Blades slid out of his sleeves and he pointed the right one at Freed. "Let's do this."

"And for a second I thought this was gonna be boring!" laughed Freed. "Nice! Very nice!" Freed charged at Shinichi who charged back at him, the blades on his arms humming as they vibrated. Freed's sword clashed against Shinichi's right blade and sparks flew. Freed realized his sword wasn't cutting through. Shinichi then took the chance to kick Freed back before trying to land a hit, but Freed dodged from the sword's slash. He took out a gun and fired a bullet of light which grazed Shinichi's arm. He didn't so much as flinch.

"That's your gun?" Shinichi asked.

"And infinite ammo. Good for killing shitty Devils, and shitty little brats!" boasted Freed.

"Check out mine," said Shinichi as the blade on his left arm retracted. He pointed his left hand at Freed and his hand reconfigured into the form of a five-barrelled chain gun. Freed gawked.

"Well, that's not fucking fair," Freed remarked before Shinichi opened fire. Freed used his light sword to deflect the energy bullets but Shinichi's ammo was not going to be exhausted. As the bullets were made of energy, they were only limited to how much energy Shinichi had. Fortunately, he had a lot.

Shinichi had already lost his father, a fact he was still coming to terms with, and this madman had tried to kill his mother. That was not something he could forgive. As Freed was busy deflecting bullets, he slid his free hand went to his coat's pocket. He then threw something into the air that exploded, releasing a loud bang and a bright flash of light. Shinichi was blinded by the light and was stunned by the loud bang. When the light faded, Freed had vanished.

"Dammit," Shinichi gritted his teeth after recovering from the stun grenade. He retracted his right arm blade and turned his left hand back to normal. He then turned to face the house only to freeze. There stood Shiori.

She had seen everything.

Not good.

"Ummm...I can explain?" Shinichi told her. Now, how to explain it to her without freaking her out more than he had already. 'I'm in big trouble now.'

**つづく**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And once again the cat is out of the bag! In this chapter, Shinichi gets closer to Asia, but has earned some attention from the church side. Also, he was able to beat a Kaijin again and unlock a few new abilities such as hover boots, arm blades, and chain guns. Of course, now his mother has learnt his secret. And she was just starting to get used to him being back in her life. How is he going to explain this?  
**

**OverNerd02: I personally don't how I would explain that, but who could explain something like that? but the plot really picks up after this chapter my friends. For those who know High School DxD we all know what's going to happen with Asia, but I'm not spoiling anything. Just look forward to our next chapter, but I can say that this Arc will be coming to a close soon and next chapter we'll have omake so look forward to it!**


	6. A Savior's Blessing

**Kamen Rider Showa: SPIRITS DxD**

**ARC 1: The Final Rider**

**Chapter 5: A Savior's Blessing**

* * *

Shinichi and Shiori stood stiffly, staring at each other silently. Both of them were speechless. It was because Shinichi's secret had been discovered by her of all people. She had just witnessed her son fight off a madman, bare handed, and had seen his hands change into guns. She didn't know what to say, or what to think. What she had seen was just too fantastic to be true, but recent discoveries had made her a believer of the supernatural and paranormal. Right now, she wanted to know what had happened to her son.

Shinichi wanted to tell her too, but words failed to come out of his mouth. The silence was broken when Shinichi's cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. The Caller ID told him that the caller was Rias. Why was she calling now? He glanced at his mother before turning away from her to answer.

"Moshi moshi? Ria-neechan, what are you calling for?"

"I was worried," said Rias. "When I heard you were attacked-"

"Wait, how did you know?" Shinichi interrupted, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"...I sent my Familiar to look after you," Rias answered. Shinichi frowned.

"So, you were basically spying on me," deadpanned Shinichi. Rias was connected to members of her peerage, which allowed her to sense what conditions they were in and also find where they were. Shinichi, however, was not so she wouldn't be able to know unless she had someone, or something, watching him.

"I have a good reason," Rias insisted.

"I know," said Shinichi. "Even if you know, but earlier some psycho dressed like a priest attacked Kaa-chan. I fought him off but he got away using a stun grenade."

"What about Aunt Shiori? Is she OK?" Rias asked.

"I'm not sure," said Shinichi.

"What do you mean? Is she hurt or not?"

"She's not hurt...but she saw me use my powers," Shinichi answered. Rias gasped.

"Take her to the clubhouse. We can explain it to her there," Rias ordered.

"Got it, Ria-neechan," said Shinichi. He turned to face his mother, but his eyes couldn't meet hers for some reason. He took in a deep breath, however, and steeled himself. "Kaa-chan, Ria-neechan wants us to go meet her."

"Huh? What?" Shiori asked.

"Looks like you're going to get that ride I promised you after all," said Shinichi without any hint of humor in his voice.

* * *

The bike pulled over in front of the Occult Research Club's clubhouse. Both Banabaras dismounted from the bike and removed their helmets. Shinichi hadn't said anything the entire way since they got on the bike together, but he knew Shiori had questions. It was best for Rias to be present to help dull the blow. Shiori was in for a shock.

They entered, with Yuuto welcoming them. They then headed up to the main room where Rias and Akeno were waiting. Yuuto and Koneko stood outside.

"Please sit," said Rias. Shiori sat down. "Would you like something to drink? Tea with milk and honey?" she offered.

"Yes, please," Shiori accepted. Akeno went to the kitchen to make the tea and returned swiftly with the steaming cup of hot tea which was flavored with milk and honey. Shiori took the cup and took in calming sips. She then placed the cup and saucer down on the table. Shinichi was still standing next to the couch, his hands behind his back.

"You have questions, don't you?" Rias asked Shiori.

"Yes," said Shiori. "But...I'm not sure where to begin." She corrected herself, "Actually, I do." She looked at Shinichi, a look of pity in her eyes, "What happened to you, Shinichi?"

Shinichi didn't meet her gaze as he answered, crossing his arms, "I wasn't just kidnapped. Whoever took me...they did things to me." He trembled. "They replaced my arms, legs, and my organs with machines." He screwed his eyes shut.

Shiori had heard of such a thing, but mainly in science fiction. What Shinichi was talking about was cybernetics. "You're a cyborg."

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed. He suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug. "Kaa-chan?"

"You should've told me," Shiori told him as she rubbed his head. "I'm your mother."

"I didn't know how," he said fearfully. "I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Do you really think...I'd reject you?" she question, mortified.

"I..." he shut his eyes. "I don't know...I just don't know...I'm not even sure what I am anymore..."

"You're my son," Shiori insisted. "That's all that matters."

Rias watched the scene tenderly. It was the sight of a mother comforting her son. After two years of separation, they had been reunited, and yet Shinichi's insecurities would've driven them apart. However, that wasn't the case. Shinichi's secret was out and Shiori was taking the news much better than he assumed. The son and mother continued to hug before Rias cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Shiori apologized, "But you know how Shinichi likes hugs when he's upset."

"Kaa-chan!" Shinichi cried out in embarrassment, wiping away tears from his eyes. "That was a long time ago!"

"I'm sorry to break this tender moment," spoke Rias, "But we need to talk about that priest that attacked you."

"Don't you already know from your Familiar?" Shinichi asked.

"I got the gist of it, but I want information from you," said Rias.

"He's definitely not your run of the mill priest," said Shinichi. "He's trained in combat, and armed with some kind of sword with a blade made out of light. He also had a gun that shot light bullets."

"That's not good," Rias frowned. "Such weapons are used by exorcists to kill Devils."

"But why would a priest attack me?" Shiori asked. "I'm not a Devil."

"No, but you're associated with Devils," Rias reminded. "That's considered a sin by the church."

"Well, from his attitude, he was nuts," said Shinichi. "Kept laughing and grinning the whole time."

"It's a good thing you were there," Rias told him. "You managed to drive him off."

Shinichi crossed his arms, "Would be better if he was dead." Shiori gasped.

"Shinichi!" Shiori exclaimed in shock.

"He's dangerous, Kaa-chan," Shinichi reminded. "Knowing he's still out there doesn't make me feel any better. I can't leave you alone."

"Which is why she'll stay here for her safety," said Rias. "Akeno could show you to a room you can use."

"Thank you, Rias-chan," smiled Shiori.

"Don't mention it." Rias smiled back. "Its my fault you're being targeted, so its my duty to protect you and Shinichi."

"Come on, Aunt Shiori," said Akeno.

Shinichi was about to accompany his mother and Akeno when Rias stopped him, "Shinichi, do you mind staying here for a bit? We need to talk, in private."

"Uh, OK," Shinichi nodded. He turned to address his mother, "I'll be with you later."

After Akeno left with Shiori to show the latter to her room, Rias turned to confront Shinichi. He knew what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Shinichi I know you saw the nun again today." Rias frowned. "I thought I'd told you to never see her again."

"And I thought I told you that you can't tell me what to do," he shot back.

"First you run into a nun, and you keep running into her, and now a priest just shows up at your door," Rias listed.

"What are you saying? That Asia-chan is involved?" Shinichi questioned accusingly.

"I'm saying that this can't be a coincidence," replied Rias. "I think you were the target. Your mother would've still be killed to eliminate a witness."

"But how can you think Asia-chan is involved!? Just because she happens to be a nun she's automatically the enemy!?"

"Those who side with Heaven and the church are enemies of Devils," Rias told him. "That's how it is. That's why from now on I forbid you from seeing her."

"I refuse," Shinichi objected, glaring at Rias.

"What?" Rias was taken aback. "Why?"

"You're not my Master," he reminded, "And I'm not one of your pieces on the Chessboard. You don't control me and I refuse to let anyone control me. If Asia-chan is involved, then she's in danger if that priest is involved too."

"Shinichi..."

"Good night, Buchou," he told her before leaving the room. Too much had happened too night and he needed to catch a break. He needed to sleep to clear his thoughts. Rias watched him go, upset and uneasy.

* * *

The next day, Shinichi had gone to school, alone. He hadn't even greeted the others. His mother had seen him leave and wondered what was going on between him and Rias. She knew he was upset about something, but had not want to talk about it, which troubled Shiori. Last night, Akeno had told her that she would be going back home soon. The girl would be putting up protective wards around the house to prevent intruders with hostile intent from gaining entry.

Shinichi spent the day pretty much avoiding Rias. After school, Shinichi had not gone straight to the Occult Research Club. Instead, he had taken his bike to town. He had a promise to keep and he needed to go and meet with Asia. She was there, waiting for him at the park. He smiled and pulled over to the bench.

"Hey, Asia-chan," Shinichi greeted.

"Good afternoon, Shinichi-san," said Asia, returning the smile. "Is that your motorbike?"

"Yeah," he answered and then he took out an extra helmet. "How about I give you a lift? The pizza place is just a few blocks from here." Asia put on the helmet. He helped her up onto the back and she put her arms around him. "Hold on tight," he told her before they sped off.

* * *

At the local Pizza Hut, Shinichi ordered a pepperoni pizza for the both of them. When it was done, it was taken to their table. Shinichi put a slice in Asia's plate and she just stared at it. She had never seen a slice of pizza before. Shinichi showed her how to eat it and she mimicked him. She smiled at how delicious it was. It seemed that Shinichi was introducing her to new things everyday.

"Good pizza, huh?" he asked.

"Indeed," she agreed. "It's delicious."

"You know, I'm glad you're here," he told her. "I mean, with all that's been going on, I just wanted some moments of normalcy. I'm sure you know what that's like."

"I never really had a normal life," said Asia sadly.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," he told her.

So, Asia told him her story. Of how she was abandoned and left at the front door of a church as a baby. As a young child, she discovered her gift of healing. She became the village's saint, their own Holy Maiden, and was asked to perform her miracle. She was loved and worshipped. However, it was also a lonely life as she never had friends. Then, one day, just recently, she had healed a man she shouldn't have. The church and the village all turned on her and called her a witch before banishing her from the village. It had been painful.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed after hearing about the treatment Asia had received. One moment she was worshipped and then she was suddenly treated with hatred and disgust for doing something that she shouldn't have. What could've been so bad? Whom had she healed?

"Who did you heal?" he asked.

"It was a Devil," Asia answered honestly. "I was taught that Devils were evil, but he was injured and so I thought I should help him. The priests caught me healing him which resulted in my banishment."

"And you came here to Japan for a fresh start," concluded Shinichi. "That's why you were at the hospital."

"I was sent there to look after the children," said Asia. "That was the day I met you."

There was one thing Shinichi wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure he should. He didn't want to confirm Rias' suspicion. However, a part of him wanted to out, out of curiosity. He needed to know why Freed had targeted him and his mother.

"Say, Asia-chan. If you don't mind me asking, do you know a guy named Freed Sellzen by any chance?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, he's the priest that works in the church I'm staying at," Asia told him and he gaped at her. "What's wrong?" The color was drained from his face. "Shinichi-san?"

Rias was right. Rias was right! Damn, he hated it when she was right! Just like when they were kids! Asia did know Freed, but she probably didn't know what he had done if she could speak about him so politely. Then again, Asia probably didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"...It's nothing," said Shinichi.

"Do you know Father Sellzen?" asked Asia and Shinichi flinched.

"Oh, I just...heard about him in passing," Shinichi lied.

"...you're lying." she frowned. "Tell me the truth."

'The truth? You may not be able to handle the truth,' he thought in his mind.

"Shinichi-san can you please be honest with me?" she begged.

"I'll tell you, but in exchange, how about we have fun after we finish this pizza, OK?" he promised.

"OK." she nodded.

After finishing their pizza, Shinichi took Asia to the arcade. The lights and sounds were just something she had never experienced before. However, she still followed Shinichi into the arcade. He showed her how to play the games they had, like the car racing game and the DDR machine. She actually enjoyed herself while he showed her how to play air hockey. He was running out of money but he knew there was one last thing he could do for her.

"What is this?" Asia asked.

"It's called a Claw Crane game," Shinichi told her. "Here, I'll show you." He slid in the token and stood before the machine. The claw started to move left and right. He then pushed a button to make the claw slowly drop down into the bin of toys. When it grabbed hold of one, he pushed the button that made the claw ascend. It then dropped the toy into a dispenser.

He took out the toy, a stuffed yellow mouse, and gave it to Asia.

"Here you go," Shinichi gave it to her.

"Thank you," Asia accepted with a blush.

"No problem, I...I really like you Asia-chan." he told her. Asia blushed at the confession. Shinichi blushed too. He had admitted that he liked the nun. Rias had forbade him from seeing her, but he couldn't help it. He just needed to keep his promise to see her. She was his friend, and he was probably her only friend in this country. But who knows? Maybe they could be more than friends, at least Shinichi hoped for.

Too bad she was a nun, though. Weren't they made to swear an oath of celibacy?

"Come on, I'm going to show you the photo sticker booth," he said.

* * *

Shinichi and Asia stopped next at the park, sitting on a bench near a fountain. Shinichi had brought the two of them crepes from a vendor.

"So, can you tell me how you know Father Sellzen?" she asked. "And be honest."

Shinichi frowned. He didn't want to upset her, but lying to her would probably upset her more. "Well, you see, he came to my house last night."

"For a visit?" Asia assumed.

"You could say that," he said. He wasn't exactly lying, was he?

"Why did he come to your house?" Asia asked. Before Shinichi could answer that, someone else interjected.

"OH, I JUST WANTED TO PAINT THE WALLS RED!"

"Kisama." Shinichi growled as Freed revealed himself. At least now he got a chance for revenge on the insane priest who tried to harm his mother.

"Father Sellzen!" cried out Asia. "What are you doing here?"

"Asia-chan, get back!" Shinichi ordered. "This guy's a dangerous psychopath!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asia asked.

"I think he's talking about when I came last night and tried to carve his mommy up like a Thanksgiving turkey!" grinned Freed as he revealed his light sword.

"What?" Asia gaped.

"He tried to kill my Kaa-chan," Shinichi clarified. Asia couldn't believe it. "Now, Asia-chan, please stand back." He crossed his arms and the blades slid out. "Let me take care of this."

"Round 2, MOTHERFUCKER!" Freed screamed as he threw himself at Shinichi, swinging his sword. The two clashed as Freed continued to rant, "You know, it's not everyday I get a second chance to kill someone! They usually die when they first meet me! You're the first! You should be honored!"

Shinichi locked blades with Freed and quipped, "You know, you should try out for one of the new Star Wars movies! With your lightsaber, you'll be convincing, though I doubt you'll be better than Luke Skywalker!"

"Luke Skywalker's got nothing on me!" Freed shot back.

"Yeah, you're more of a Sith than Jedi!"

"And Siths don't fight fair!" Freed grinned and then he kicked Shinichi backwards.

"Teme!" Shinichi shouted. He was suddenly taken by surprise as a spear of light pierced right through his stomach. Asia screamed at the sight as his blood burst from the wound before he collapsed onto his knees. Looking up, he saw a female figure hovering over the fountain. She was very mature looking, resembling a woman in her mid-twenties, with a curvaceous figure and long dark hair. Her outfit consisted of black straps of leather around and under her breasts, a thong held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right her arms with small lengths of chain hanging from them, shoulder guards with black spikes sprouting from them, and black thigh-high heel boots. Spread out on her back, extending from her shoulder blades, were black, bird-like wings.

This was the Fallen Angel Raynare.

"Bull's Eye," grinned Raynare.

"Shinichi-san! No!" Asia screamed.

"Freed, grab her," Raynare ordered.

"Come along now, Asia-tan," Freed grinned as he grabbed Asia's wrist. "Time to go."

"No! Please! Please let me heal him! He'll die!" Asia begged as she tried to struggle free from Freed's grip. "Please!"

"Dammit! Stop squirming you little bitch!" snapped Freed angrily as she tugged painfully on her wrist.

"Freed, let her heal that kid," Raynare permitted.

"Huh? You sure?" Freed questioned, unsure.

"It's not like he matters, but it'll make our little nun more agreeable, wouldn't you say?" Raynare said. Freed released Asia who went over to Shinichi's body. Asia healed Shinichi, the injury shrinking. All that was left was stain on his shirt.

"OK, now can we go?" Freed asked impatiently.

"Yes," Raynare smiled. "Now, come along Asia."

"Goodbye, Shinichi-san," Asia said sadly before going with Raynare and Freed.

"...Asia..." uttered Shinichi weakly. Freed stood over him and stomped on his face to knock him out.

* * *

"Asia-chan!" Shinichi cried out. When he regained consciousness, it was already dark, and he found himself lying on the couch in the Occult Research Club's main room.

"Shinichi," Rias spoke. He took note that the Occult Research Club was present and he groaned, running a hand through his head. "Now do you believe me."

"You were right," he said. "Asia-chan was involved." He warned, "And don't say 'I told you so'."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said. "What happened? We found you unconscious in the park with a boot print on your face."

Shinichi remembered as Freed stomped on his face. That had been painful and humiliating.

"They took her. I need to save her," insisted Shinichi as he stood up but Rias pushed him back down on the couch.

"First you need to tell us what's going on," Rias demanded.

"I was out with Asia-chan," Shinichi began, ignoring Rias' frown of disapproval. "We were just hanging out when Freed showed up out of nowhere with some chick in bondage gear and black wings."

"A Fallen Angel," guessed Akeno. Shinichi nodded.

"Exactly," Shinichi confirmed. "Calls herself Raynare."

"And they took the nun," Rias concluded.

"Yeah, they took her," said Shinichi. "I need to go save her."

"Wait, Shinichi," Rias began to protest. "I can't allow you to go. You nearly got killed."

Shinichi put his hand against his stomach where the light spear had impaled him as he spoke, "Asia-chan healed me. I would've been dead if it weren't for her."

"But I still can't let you go," she objected. "You can't fight a Fallen Angel."

"Ria-neechan, why did you want to save me?" Shinichi asked suddenly, catching her off guard. "When I went missing, why did you promise you'd find me?"

"...Because...because I care about you," she answered.

"And I care about Asia-chan," said Shinichi. "Look, I don't care if she's a nun or that you're all Devils. You're my friends. If any of you were in danger, I'd be there to save you. Right now, Asia-chan's in danger and she's counting on me to save her. If I can't count on you, then I'm going alone, but I won't let you stop me." He turned and went to the door where Koneko stood in his way. "Out of the way."

"Buchou told you to stay," Koneko retorted. Shinichi flexed his fingers, half-tempted to convert his hand into his chain gun.

"Koneko, let him through," said Rias. Koneko nodded and stepped out of the way to let Shinichi leave.

"You know, he's always been stubborn," said Akeno. "Once he has his mind set on something, nothing will change his mind. He will insist on going through with whatever he has planned if he thinks he's right."

"I know," said Rias. "Which is why we're going to help him."

"I thought you didn't want him to save the nun," said Yuuto.

"I don't, but I want to help Shinichi," said Rias. "I can't let him go alone. I can't let him get hurt...I can't lose him again," she said, whispering the last part.

* * *

After leaving the Occult Research Club building, Shinichi headed to the one place he knew Asia would be taken to: the church. As his friends were Devils, they would not be able to enter. It was the perfect place to hide Asia. Well, almost perfect. They probably hadn't taken into account that a cyborg might come in to rescue the damsel in distress. With his Shoracer, he would be there in no time.

When he reached his destination, he stopped his bike in front of the church and dismounted.

"Asia-chan, please be alright." Shinichi then started to approach the church's doors when suddenly his twin ahoge stood on ends. Alerted of the danger, he was lucky to dodge in time as he leapt away from a light spear that would have skewered him on the spot.

Immediately scanning his surroundings, Shinichi spotted two Fallen Angels hovering nearby. They were ten feet in the air, 30 feet from where he stood. He narrowed his eyes. One of them looked like a male dressed like a punk while the other was female and dressed as a goth.

The Punk was what one would expect to look like based on his style of dressing. He wore a black leather jacket with no shirt underneath, showing off a muscular physique. He also had cut off black gloves and wore blue jeans with black combat boots. His red hair was spiked up and he wore a snakeskin bandana around his forehead. His partner, the Goth, was dressed in a black tube top with matching leather shorts, mesh stockings and thigh-high boots. She also wore her purple hair short with the bangs covering her right eye. She wore black bracelets around her wrists and had a spiked collar around her neck. She also wore dark lipstick. As Fallen Angels, they possessed the black feathered wings of their kind.

"I'm surprised you managed to dodge that," said the Goth as she hovered in closer to speak to their prey.

"Well, after being skewered once already today, I'm not really interested in getting another one in the gut," Shinichi shot back. "You know, it's really impolite to attack someone when they're not even looking."

"We're Fallen Fucking Angels! We ain't supposed to be polite!" the Punk shot back as he hovered next to the Goth.

"That's for certain," said Shinichi. "Now, are you going to let me through, or..." He activated one of his chain guns. "Or are we going to have to make this messy?" The two Fallen Angels weren't going to back off without a fight and Shinichi knew this. "Guess not." They prepared their weapons but Shinichi fired first. The two Fallen Angels dodged out of the way.

"TAKE THIS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Punk screamed as he threw a fist which was surrounded by surging holy energy at Shinichi. Shinichi caught Punk's punch by the wrist then pulled him in to knee him in the gut. Punk doubled over, eyes snapping open, before Shinichi released the wrist then punched him across the face. Goth conjured two spears made of light and flung them at Shinichi. He, however, dodged and leapt backwards. This gave Punk the opportunity to send him tumbling along the ground with another punch.

Shinichi gritted his teeth and climbed back to his feet. He looked between his two opponents. OK, so far he knew Fallen Angels could fly and had access to holy energy despite falling from grace. That didn't mean he couldn't beat them. Right now they were standing in his way of rescuing Asia.

"Guess I'll have to do that," said Shinichi. He activated his belt. The two Fallen Angels threw light spears at Shinichi and there was an explosion as both explosive spears hit their mark.

"YATTA! WE DID IT!" Punk cheered. However, Goth was not convinced. As the smoke cleared, they saw their target had not only survived but changed. His green eyes glowed as a transparent hexagonal shield now stood before him. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You curse too much, and we're standing in front of a church," said Showa as the hexagonal shield disappeared. It was a new ability he had awoken known as the Distortion Barrier, which would've come in handy earlier when Raynare had attacked him.

"You piece of shit!" Punk prepared another light spear but Showa would have none of that.

"Accel Drive," Showa called and he blurred from sight.

"Where the fuck did he go!?" Punk cried but he got his answer as Showa now stood directly in front of him. A fist met his face and knocked him backwards. Showa then turned to face Goth.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Goth asked. She got her answer as Showa grabbed her by the arm and then spun around and around before tossing her towards her brother. Punk was recovering before his sister's head smashed into his face. A crack was heard and Showa smiled. He must've broken Punk's nose.

"My nose!" Punk cried.

"My head!" hissed Goth. The two glared at Showa and they conjured spears of light. They launched at him as he activated his arm blades, known as the Sonic Blades, which hummed as they vibrated. He parried the spears with his Sonic Blades before using Accel Drive to attack. He sped at the Fallen Angels and slashed with his twin Sonic Blades. Blood spilt as the two Fallen Angels cried out in pain.

Punk looked enraged and Goth appeared just as angry. Showa narrowed his eyes and said, "We don't have to do this." He'd rather not end their lives like he had the Kaijin he had fought before. However, the two Fallen Angels seemed adamant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koneko and Yuuto were watching the fight from a distance. Rias had sent them to assist Shinichi. They managed to arrive in time to see him clash with two Fallen Angels.

"Does Buchou really think he needs our help?" Yuuto asked. Koneko didn't answer as she continued to witness the fight. Clearly, their President's adopted little brother wasn't as weak and helpless as she believed. He had proven that before when fighting the scorpion Kaijin and he was proving it right now.

* * *

Showa dodged as the Fallen Angels tried to impale him with their light spears. He was wasting time with them and couldn't afford to do that, not with Asia's life at risk. He decided it was time to finish it. Once he managed to get some distance from the pair, he activated his finisher. He had not done this before but now it was time to do so. He crossed his Sonic Blades and they glowed while they hummed louder and vibrated at a much higher frequency.

"Overdrive: Rider Slash!"

Goth came at him and he swung. Showa's blade connected with Goth's chest and she screamed as her body shattered in a flash of light before leaving behind black feathers.

"SIS!" Punk screamed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Punk screamed at Showa as he lunged for him. "I'LL KILL YOU!" As he rushed to end Showa's life. Punk was so enraged and mad with grief at his sister's destruction that he could neither think nor see straight. That was why he didn't realize what Showa was doing...before it was too late.

The energized blade ran through Punk, entering through the chest and out the back, between the Fallen Angels's wings. Punk's eyes widened in shock before he smiled bitterly. Showa withdrew his Sonic Slasher and then with a single downward swing, he cut the Fallen Angel down. The Fallen Angel exploded, sending black feathers scattering down around Showa.

"So much for the element of surprise," Showa remarked. He then went back to his bike and got on. "Now, time to make an entrance." Showa sped up and rode the Shoracer towards the church doors to smash right through. There stood Freed Sellzen, waiting for him. "Oh, it's you again."

"Who the hell are you? A cosplayer? That costume's lame!" Freed questioned.

"Oh, right," Showa realized. He was in his armor and wearing a helmet that masked his features. "You don't recognize me when I'm like this. How about these?" The Sonic Blades slid out of Showa's arms. Freed's eyes widened in recognition. "Remember now?"

"Oh, this is going to be fun! I've been waiting for another chance to dance with you!" Freed brandished his sword. "ROUND 3, BITCH!"

"THE FINAL ROUND!" Showa countered. The two fighters clashed violently. Showa then noted that Freed was stronger than a normal human. Heck, he was a bit more than above average. Had he undergone some kind of enhancement? Was it the same place where he'd undergone training and received his weapons. Had the Fallen Angels given him this power? Whatever the case, it seemed that Freed was giving his all against Showa and judging by the grin he was enjoying himself. Sparks flew as Freed slashed at Showa who parried with a Sonic Blade. The mad priest then drew out his gun and fired, aiming for Showa's head. The Rider tilted his head to the side and the shot miss. He then retaliated by kneeing Freed in the gut to send him staggering back.

"You know, I haven't had a fight this good in a long time!" grinned Freed. "Catch!" He tossed something at Showa and he caught it. Freed laughed as he took cover before the grenade in Showa's hand exploded. He was thrown backwards by the explosion and slammed hard against the wall.

"Itai..." Showa groaned.

Freed rose up from his cover and dusted off his clothes. He looked at Showa who was dazed by his grenade and grinned. Brandishing his light sword, he strode over to Showa.

"Oh, I'm going to cut that head off and mount it on my wall! Then I'll carve up your body, and hang pieces of them up like pinatas!" said Freed as he prepared to behead Showa. Suddenly, one of the church windows shattered as Koneko jumped through. She tumbled along the floor before righting herself up. Taking advantage of Freed's surprise, she hit him hard in the chest with a punch that sent him flying backwards and away from Showa. Yuuto also leapt in with Koneko.

"Get up," said Koneko as she offered Showa her hand. Showa took it and the smaller girl helped him to his feet.

"Huh? I thought this wasn't your fight," Showa remarked as he saw Yuuto and Koneko, the former armed with a sword.

"Buchou changed her mind," said Yuuto.

"Wait, you guys are in a church," Shinichi pointed out. "Shouldn't this place hurt you?"

"Guess not," said Yuuto, "Then again, I doubt anything being done here is sanctioned by Heaven."

"Now go get your nun," said Koneko.

"You actually think the three of you will make a fucking difference!?" Freed shouted. "I'll destroy you fucking Devils! Then I'll fuck that nun's tight little body!"

Showa glared at Freed and told both his friends, "Send him to Hell for me." Yuuto and Koneko nodded before they charged at Freed. Showa's eyes glowed as he scanned the church, in search of Asia. He also witnessed as Freed was disarmed of his gun by Koneko who then kicked the weapon away. He swung his sword at her but Yuuto intercepted with his own sword. The blade of Yuuto's sword then turned dark and black tendrils surrounded the blade of Freed's light sword. Freed kicked Yuuto away and was about to bring the sword down on the bishonen's head, but Koneko's foot met his face and sent him staggering back. Freed gritted his teeth and prepared to attack again, only for Showa to grab his wrist.

"OK, where's Asia?" Showa demanded as he tightened his grip, forcing Freed to release his sword.

"Like I'd tell you anything!" shouted Freed.

"You don't get it, do you? You're in no position to refuse!" Showa questioned and he twisted Freed's wrist painfully, "Now talk!"

"What kind of damn monster are you!?" Freed demanded.

"A man-made one," Showa answered simply. "Now tell me where Asia-chan is before I tear that arm right out of its socket!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Freed asked. "She's in the basement floor. By now the ritual should be complete."

"How do I find the basement floor?" Showa demanded.

Freed's answer was to take out a flash bang and toss it to the ground. It exploded, blinding and stunning the two Devils and Riders. Once they recovered, Freed was gone.

"Dammit!" Showa shouted. Freed managed to get away, again.

"He left his weapons," said Koneko as she picked up the sword handle and gun. Showa took them. Souvenir which may prove useful in the future.

"He mentioned a basement floor," said Yuuto.

"But where's the entrance?" Koneko asked

"And why would they want Asia?" Showa asked Yuuto and Koneko.

"Indeed," Yuuto agreed. "What's so special about this nun, Shinichi?"

"She has the power to heal," Shinichi answered.

"Sacred Gear," concluded Koneko.

"A Sacred Gear?" Showa asked. "What's that?"

"A special object or device with special abilities that is linked to one's soul," said Yuuto. "God gave them to humans to perform miracles on Earth. You told us the nun healed you. That must be the power of her Sacred Gear."

"And the Fallen Angels want that," Showa realized. "What happens to Asia-chan when they take it?"

"She'll die," Koneko answered. Showa's eyes widened under his helmet before he narrowed them again. He scanned the room and his compound eyes glowed as he looked at the altar. He could actually see through it and saw a set of stairs hidden underneath.

"There's a secret passage under the altar there." Showa went to the altar and kicked it away, revealing a set of stairs hidden underneath. "Come on." He went down.

"Ladies first," Yuuto permitted politely. Koneko nodded and went in after Showa followed by Yuuto. They heard a loud scream coming from the bottom of the staircase.

Showa shouted, "ASIA!" At the bottom of the stairs, they came across a chamber. In that chamber were priests in masks and Raynare. Showa also saw Asia chained up on the cross on the wall. The masked priests attacked but Showa, Koneko and Yuuto subdued them easily. "Asia-chan, I'm coming!"

"You're a little too late," Raynare taunted, "The ritual is complete." The rings which were Asia's Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing, were now in Raynare's grasp.

"No..." Showa uttered in grief.

"I have to thank Freed for distracting you," said Raynare, with her prize now in hand. Freed had asked if he could have sex with her. The mad priest probably deserved it. He may be a psycho, but he might provide her with some entertainment. Raynare gazed at the Twilight Healing in her hand. Now she had the power to heal herself and others from injury. She then shattered the chains binding Asia and took hold of her arm. Raynare had what she wanted. The nun was of no use to her any longer. "Here, you can have her!" Raynare tossed Asia to Showa and he frantically caught Asia in his arms.

"Asia-chan..." Showa uttered as he gazed down at her.

"Shinichi-san...? Is that...you?" Asia said weakly as she gazed up at him. He removed his helmet so she could get a clear look at his face.

"Asia-chan, just hold on," he begged. "We'll get your Sacred Gear back. Just hold on a little longer..."

"I'm sorry. I guess...we won't be able...to see each other...anymore...Savior..." Her eyes closed as she breathed her last.

"Asia-chan?" He gently shook her to rouse a response. "Asia? Asia! ASIA!" Shinichi screamed but there was no answer. She was gone. Gently, he laid her down on the floor.

"Ding-dong, and now she's dead," said Raynare. Shinichi trembled and she mocked, "What? Are you gonna cry?" He picked up his helmet and put it back on.

"Yuuto, Koneko, take care of Asia-chan for me. The bitch is mine," Showa said coldly. He gritted his teeth as his compound eyes shifted from green to red. "Accel Drive!" he roared and he was immediately in front of Raynare. Her eyes went wide and he used an uppercut that shot her through the ceiling and onto the floor above them. He then leapt up and went after the Fallen Angel.

Raynare was recovering from the blow but Showa then landed next to her. She did not have time to respond as he struck, his fist connecting with her face. The blow sent Raynare crashing against the church pews violently. Splinters stuck to her wings and she flinched in annoyance. Her opponent stood before her, cracking his neck from side to side.

"You...!" she growled as she prepared a light spear to throw at him. The spear flew but it hit an invisible barrier, doing no harm whatsoever. Raynare tried again and again, only for each of her spears to fail as they collided with that barrier.

"My turn," Showa said before he activated Accel Drive to close the gap between them. Raynare was stunned by his fast movement and then gasped out as his fist was buried in her stomach. She doubled over and then he kneed her in the face, sending her staggering. He punched her repeatedly in the face with right hooks and left hooks, raining blows repeatedly on the Fallen Angel. She might be a woman, and while his mother had taught her never to strike a lady, but Raynare was not a lady!

A roundhouse kick to the side of her head threw Raynare violently against the wall. Raynare gritted her teeth and wiped the blood from her mouth. She could feel the bruises forming on her beautiful face. Those punches had hurt. Fortunately, she still had Asia's Twilight Healing. She could use the Sacred Gear to heal herself. However, she never got the chance as Showa grabbed her hand and broke her fingers, causing her to scream in pain.

"Those are not yours," he said before cruelly ripping the rings off her ruined fingers. She stared at him in fear, her eyes locked with his red compound eyes. His rage was radiating off him and the Fallen Angel could've sworn she saw a different figure superimposed on Showa's. It was clad in silver and black armor, with menacing green eyes.

Raynare tried to flee but Showa would not have any of that. Taking aim with both chain guns, he fired and Raynare screamed as her wings were shredded by rapid laser fire. She fell to the ground and what remained of her wings twitched as bloodied feathers stained the floor. Showa strode over and she tried to crawl away only for him to grab her by the hair to haul her up to her feet. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to have fun!" He then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up before bashing the back of her head repeatedly against the wall.

"You enjoy being cruel to others, don't you?" Showa asked as he continued to repeatedly bash her head against the wall. She couldn't answer as he was holding her throat tightly. "Don't you!?" he repeated furiously. She tried to claw his hand off her throat. "All she ever wanted was to live happily! But you...you took that away from her!" He released Raynare who collapsed to the ground and cough. He then aimed his chain gun at her. At point blank range, the weapon would not only kill her, but utterly destroy her.

"Please...please...spare me..." Raynare begged with tears falling from her eyes. "Have mercy."

"You showed no mercy to Asia-chan, and yet you beg for it now. Pathetic," Showa mocked in disgust.

"I'll give you anything! Anything at all! Name your price!" Raynare continued to bargain.

"Anything?" Showa asked as if considering the offer and Raynare smiled hopefully.

"Anything, anything you want," Raynare offered, making promises as long as she could live.

"I want you to bring Asia-chan back to life," Showa demanded. That was when all of Raynare's hope just shattered. "You can't, can you? I guess this is it for you..."

"...No...please...please no..."

"You took her from me. You took her life. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again," he swore coldly. Charging up his weapon, Showa prepared to end the wretched Fallen Angel's life. He just had to fire and she would be torn apart. The Fallen Angel was petrified as she stared into the five barrels of his chain gun.

"Shinichi," Rias called to Showa, causing him to pause. "That is enough." Rias had aarrived with Akeno.

"But..." Showa began to protest.

"I think you should go and return the Sacred Gear to Asia," Rias told him.

Showa looked at the pair of rings he was holding. He looked back at Raynare in disgust but turned away from her to return Asia's Sacred Gear. He ran past Rias, his armor vanishing. Rias then turned her attention to Raynare. Earlier, Rias and Akeno had to deal with a trio of Fallen Angels that tried to stand in their way. Unfortunately for the Fallen Angels, they had underestimated Akeno and Rias who were able to overpower them. The three Fallen Angels, like the Punk and Goth that Shinichi had slain earlier, had been completely obliterated.

"You...saved me?" Raynare questioned, confused. Rias smiled cruelly and Raynare's relief quickly turned into dread.

"Oh, I didn't save you," Rias corrected, "I only don't want your blood on his hands." She walked over to a terrified Raynare.

"Stay back! I have comrades-!"

"Your comrades are dead," Rias interrupted and Raynare was struck speechless. "You know, I really don't appreciate it when someone bullies my dear sweet Shinichi and makes him cry. I don't like it when someone hurts him." She charged up a red orb of destruction magic. "Goodbye, bitch," said Rias coldly and Raynare screamed before she was reduced to nothing but ash.

"Come on, let's go," Rias said to Akeno. "I have a feeling Shinichi is going to need us."

"Of course, Buchou," Akeno smiled.

* * *

Asia's Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing, was returned to her. Unfortunately, she was already gone. Shinichi knelt by her side, gently stroking her hair as he held her now cold hand. Rias and Akeno had both come down to the chamber to see.

"She called me a savior," Shinichi said to Rias as tears began to drip from her eyes, "That's what she called me. Yet...yet I couldn't even save her. She's dead, and it's my fault." He screamed and punched the floor in anger, actually punching a deep hole into the surface. "Why!? Why her of all people!?" Asia was so kind, so pure, so innocent and she deserved to live and be happy. However, she had her life snuffed out so cruelly because of the greed of others. It wasn't fair!

"Don't blame yourself, Shinichi," said Akeno.

"But she depended on me! She was waiting for me to save her! I failed her!" he cried out. He sobbed, "I failed her..."

"Maybe it's not too late," said Rias as she took out a Chess piece. "Do you see what this is, Shinichi?"

"It's a Chess piece. A Bishop," he answered.

"It's called an Evil Piece, and it has the power to bring the nun back to life. However, she will be revived as a Devil," said Rias.

"It can really do that?" Shinichi asked. "You can save her? Bring her back?"

"Don't get me wrong, Shinichi," said Rias as she walked over to Asia, "I'm not doing it out of the goodness of my heart. I just thought that she'd make a good addition to my peerage with her healing powers."

"Ria-neechan, I know you're a good person," Shinichi replied.

"Well, you did risk your life to save her," said Rias, "You deserve a reward." She knelt over Asia's body and placed the Bishop Evil Piece over her chest. A magic circle glowed under Asia's body as the Evil Piece glowed the same color. Rias then stood up and began the ritual.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name, to thee, Asia Argento. To allow thy soul to descend to this Earth again, to become my servant. As your new master, I grant you a new life!" commanded Rias. The Evil Piece was absorbed into Asia's body.

Shinichi witnessed the ritual and then his hearing picked up a heartbeat, Asia's heartbeat! He also heard her breathing. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched the blonde regain consciousness.

Asia slowly sat up and Shinichi hugged her. "Shinichi-san?" she asked, "Are you crying?"

"Asia-chan, don't ever say 'goodbye'," Shinichi advised her. "I don't like goodbyes." He helped her up to her feet, "Come on, let's get you home."

"Home?" she questioned, confused.

"Yes, home."

* * *

The next day, at the Occult Research Club, Shinichi was sitting with Rias, having tea. The red-haired Devil was sitting across from him. He had questions. But first, he owed Rias an apology.

"I'm sorry about the things I said," said Shinichi.

"Don't be," said Rias. "You were right. She was your friend and I was being selfish."

"So, those Evil Pieces can turn people into Devils, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, and they become part of my peerage," she told him.

"So, does that mean I could become a Devil?" he asked her.

Rias stood up and went to sit down next to him.

"I tried to," she admitted. "When I found you, you were hurt. I wanted to use an Evil Piece to save you, but your body rejected it."

"Rejected?" he questioned. "How?"

"Summon your belt," ordered Rias and Shinichi obeyed. The belt formed and Rias studied the crystal stone in its core. She took out a random Evil Piece and held it in front of the crystal. This resulted in some kind of invisible force pushing her hand away, repelling the Evil Piece. "That belt possesses some kind of mystical stone that can repel an Evil Piece."

"Guess someone knew what they were doing," Shinichi remarked, "They probably didn't want me to fall into the hands of Devils."

"Which is a good thing, I guess," Rias smiled as she leaned in and stroked his face. "I may not be able to officially claim you, but at least my cute little Otouto can't be stolen from me." Shinichi blushed and then he heard a whimper and turned to see Asia.

"Asia-chan!?" he exclaimed. He could see that she was dressed in a Kuoh Academy uniform for girls, but with a grey sweater vest on instead of the corset and shoulder cape.

"I understand! She is so beautiful! Of course you'd fall for her!" Asia sobbed. She then prayed, "Oh, Dear God, please purge me of-!" She flinched in pain. "Itai!" She had felt a sting.

"Sorry about that, Asia, but now that you're a Devil, praying to God will give you a headache," Rias told her.

"I guess it's true then. I am a Devil after all," Asia sighed.

"Are you OK with that?" Shinichi asked.

"I am," Asia smiled, "It's not as bad as I thought. I was told that Devils were evil and anyone who associated them were evil as well. However, knowing you and how kind you are as well as how your friends came to save me, I know that isn't true."

"Hey, Devils can be nice people," Shinichi said before giving Rias a look, "Even if they like to be a little naughty."

Asia twirled in her uniform, "And look, Rias-sempai gave me these clothes and got me enrolled."

"Yeah, she did that for me too," he said, smiling at Asia. "The uniform suits you," he complimented. Asia blushed in embarrassment.

"Shinichi-san, are you a Devil too?" Asia asked.

"I'm a bit more complicated," he answered simply. He hadn't told Asia he was a cyborg and considering her sheltered lifestyle prior to coming to Japan, he wasn't sure if she could understand.

"He may not be a Devil, nor part of my peerage, but as his Big Sister it's my job to punish him when he misbehaves," said Rias.

"Punish me? For what?" Shinichi sweatdropped. But then the door opened and Akeno came in wheeling in a tray with a cake with white icing and decorated with strawberries on it.

"But first let's welcome our new member," said Akeno. Koneko and Yuuto flanked er.

"Yeah, that's true," said Shinichi. He said to Asia, "Welcome to the club."

Rias corrected, "No, welcome to the family."

He heard electricity crackle and turned to see Akeno smiling at him. "Ake-neechan?"

"Don't think I forgot about your punishment, Shinichi. After the party, Akeno will be giving you 100 spanks," Rias told him.

"I look forward to having you bent over my knee, screaming, Shinichi~" smiled Akeno innocently. "Oh, and don't forget to call me Queen~"

"WHY ME!?" Shinichi wailed.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so ends the 'Asia Mini Arc'. It seems that Shinichi has displayed a few new skills. But that's not all he's displayed. He pretty much brutalized Raynare and he has shown to be able to kill Fallen Angels. Too bad Freed got away, but I doubt we've seen the last of him. Now, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and how much we did making it together. Although, I did most of the work on this chapter, to be honest.**

**OVERNERD02: And this will be the second to last chapter to end the Final Rider arc. We'll soon do the the final chapter and end of the Final Rider arc so look forward to it my faithful re**aders.** But now to end this chapter with a bang I introduce to you the omake entitled "The Occult Research Corner!" What's it about? Well read on and find out.**

* * *

**OMAKE SEGMENT: OCCULT RESEARCH CORNER**

**SWAT!**

"Itai!"

**SWAT!**

"Itai!"

**SWAT! SWAT!**

"Itai! Itai!"

Shinichi was bent over Akeno's knees and receiving his spanks. He could not break free as Akeno held him down with one hand and swatting his rear with the other, each spank causing him to jolt in pain because of the electricity she used to amplify them. Also, she was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Ufufufu," giggled Akeno, "Your screams sound so cute, Shinichi."

"Poor bastard," Koneko remarked.

"Buchou really isn't letting him off easy," Yuuto sighed as he felt sorry for Shinichi. He then noticed Asia praying, most likely for Shinichi, and then in the middle of praying she clutched her head in pain. "You know you can't do that anymore, right?"

"I know. It's just a habit," Asia sighed.

"I suggest we go. Akeno-sempai can get carried away with this kind of thing," Koneko suggested as she headed for the door.

"Agreed," Yuuto chuckled. "Asia-chan, mind coming with us?" he asked his new kohai. "We could use your help with something."

"Umm...alright." She nodded, following Yuuto and Koneko.

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Asia asked.

"We're reviewing Shinichi's weapons and skills," Yuuto answered, pulling out a file. "Thanks to Buchou's Familiar we were able to see what Shinichi could do as he was fighting that salamander Kaijin."

"I see," Asia nodded, recalling the battle.

"Yuuto-sempai, it's time," Koneko told him.

"Right...alright, everyone. We can now begin the Occult Research Corner!" Yuuto declared as trumpets were heard going off. "Here we explain things about Shinichi's powers and skills!"

"Don't forgot his equipment," Koneko reminded.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan. Now, let's begin." Yuuto smiled.

"First up are these," Koneko started as she opened a viewing window that showed Shinichi's Sonic Blades. "These are the "Sonic Blades". We don't know what these are made of exactly but they have proven to be formidable weapons as he was able to handle fighting off Kaijin, Fallen Angels and a psychotic exorcist/priest," she explained whilst showing off some clips of Showa's fights using the Sonic Blades. "But how do they compare against Yuuto-sempai's swords?"

"I'm curious as well," Yuuto admitted. "Not only does he come equipped with retractable swords for close-ranged combat, his hands can also convert into chain guns with rapid fire capabilities. For ammunition they use lasers." A clip showed Shinichi attacking with his chain guns. "He also has a shield as well," Yuuto noted as Showa used a hexagon-shaped barrier. "This is his Distortion Barrier," he introduced. "It proved very useful against the Fallen Angels, Punk and Goth, so it's clearly powerful. However, how much punishment it can take is a different story."

"We'll have to find out someday," Koneko noted as she handed Asia a script. "Your turn."

"Umm, yes. Well, next is Shinchi-san's Accel Drive," Asia went next. "By using this ability, Shinichi-kun can move at superhuman speeds but its maximum speed is not known at the moment as we have only witnessed it being used briefly."

"And now its time for the final power of Shinichi and that is...Overdrive." he informed.

"With Overdrive, Shinichi's strength as a Kamen Rider increases beyond its "normal" limits," Koneko explained. "Overdrive is thus similar to Accel Drive, only that it focuses on increasing his strength instead," Koneko added. "But we still need to get a measure of how strong he is."

"Which we'll have for you soon. But for now we'll be ending our segment here," Yuuto smiled. "We'll be back again soon, everyone!."

"Have a nice day." Koneko waved.

"Ake-neechan! That's already over 100!" Shinichi's voice was heard as he cried out.

"Ara, see what you did? You made me lose count. Now I have to start over. And besides, today it's 'Queen Akeno-sama'!" Akeno's voice was heard as she laughed.

"Dear God, please spare my Savior," Asia prayed but then grabbed her head in pain. "Itai!"

**つづく**


	7. Club Activities

**Kamen Rider Showa: SPIRITS DxD**

**ARC 1: The Final Rider**

**Chapter 6: Club Activities**

* * *

Shinichi woke up to another beautiful morning and opened up the curtain to let the sunshine in. "Seeing how nice the morning is, I'm pretty sure today is gonna be awesome," he said optimistically. He then turned to his bed to see Asia still asleep, wearing baby blue pajamas. He gently roused her from her sleep. "Wakey-wakey, Asia-chan."

Asia slowly awoke, rising up from the bed and yawning. She then smiled at Shinichi. "Good morning, Shinichi-san."

It was over a week since Shinichi had rescued Asia and she had been reincarnated as a Devil. She had also been accepted into Rias' peerage as her new Bishop. Shinichi didn't really care if she was a Devil. All that mattered was that she was alive and alright.

But what was she doing in Shinichi's bed?

Well, it was because, after she had been reincarnated and converted in a Devil, she had stayed at the Occult Research Club's clubroom. Around that time, Asia had also been introduced to her classmates. She was in Shinichi's class and instantly had her own admirers, not to mention made friends with some of the girls who warned her about perverts. When everyone found out she and Shinichi were friends, the boys practically threatened Shinichi, wanting to know how he got to know the new girl before they did. Asia had told them that Shinichi had saved her life when she almost got run over by a truck.

The girls of the class were at first wary and suspicious of Shinichi. However, they eventually warmed up to him. Unlike most boys, he was genuinely trying to make friends and not trying to be a pervert. They still wondered though how and why he was so close to Rias and Akeno. Just saying he was their childhood friend and adopted little brother didn't seem enough to satisfy their curiosity.

Shinichi was happy for Asia. All her life she hadn't had a single friend until he met her and now she was getting along with her classmates. It was something Asia was grateful for, even if it hurt whenever she tried to give thanks to God for His blessing. Despite being a Devil, her faith in God had not changed. It was pretty ironic, but that was what he liked about Asia.

As for Asia's living arrangements, Rias had decided that she would be staying with Shinichi. Asia certainly did not object to that, and neither did Shiori. The woman instantly fell in love with the cute girl who would be staying with them. She also felt sympathy when Rias explained Asia's past to her. The woman wouldn't stop crying and consoling Asia while hugging the poor girl.

Shinichi loved his mother, but she could be embarrassing. He was also afraid to leave her and Asia alone. His mother might try to corrupt Asia with her novels and Asia did not need to be corrupted. She was beautiful and pure, and Shinichi was determined to have her stay that way.

But then Asia surprised him one morning when he woke up to find her in his bed. She told him that she didn't like sleeping alone. Since then, Asia would sneak into his bed just to be close to him. Shiori had once caught them together in bed but instead of scolding them, she had given them a thumb's up and an encouraging, "Carry on!"

Sometimes, Shinichi just couldn't understand what went through his mother's mind at times.

Rias had also given Asia the same job she'd given Shinichi: passing out flyers. Then, as Asia was now a Devil, she had the duty to make contracts with humans. She would go to a summoner's house and perform a task for them in exchange for a sort of payment. Shinichi, worried for Asia, had gone along on her first contract job.

That had been weird, for the both of them. Shinichi had taken Asia to the summoner's house by bike and once they got there they met him.

And he wanted to become a Magical Girl.

I mean, wasn't the prerequisite to be a Magical Girl supposed to be that the person had to be a girl? The guy was no way a girl. He wasn't even feminine-looking enough to pass as one. And yet his wish was to become a Magical Girl. Asia, being the kind girl she was, had been able to mask her shock.

Shinichi, however, wondered if Asia's future contracts were going to be just as weird as this cross-dressing freak. If it wasn't bad enough, he had forced both Shinichi and Asia to watch a Magical Girl anime DVD with him. Asia had enjoyed it, and Shinichi may have, if the guy didn't insist to perform poses for them afterwards.

Honestly, that was an image Shinichi wanted to erase from his mind for the sake of his sanity. Afterwards, they went back to the Occult Research Club, and Shinichi asked Akeno if there was magic that could erase whatever had taken place from his mind. After that, Asia, Rias and Shinichi had all gone to another summoner's house. This time it was a girl decked head to toe in samurai armor. It turned out she was a foreigner who fell in love with Japanese culture. They had helped her too and she found her soulmate...a guy decked head to toe in European knight armor. Shinichi hoped they were happy together.

But seriously, was Asia going to be getting weirdoes as summoners? Well, that was fine by Shinichi. He would be there to protect her.

After breakfast, which Asia helped Shiori to prepare, the two teenagers left the house to head out.

"Where are we going today, Shinichi-san?" Asia asked as they were headed to the garage.

"Ria-neechan wants us to meet up with her and the others at the school's sports field," he said. "She said it was important."

"Do you know what she wants?" Asia asked.

"Don't know," he admitted. "She doesn't tell me anything until the last minute." That was true. He didn't even know Asia would be moving in with him until Rias made arrangements. He handed Asia a helmet, "Now, hop on and hold on."

"Hai," Asia nodded as she put on the helmet, blushing. She took any chance to be close to her savior. Shinichi wheeled out the bike and they got on before speeding out into the street towards Kuoh Academy.

* * *

"Oh, good, you're both here. Now we can get started," said Rias as Shinichi and Asia came to the field dressed in their PE uniforms. Boys and girls wore white t-shirts, but the girls wore tight bloomers while the boys wore blue shorts.

"So, what did you need us here for, Ria-neechan?" Shinichi asked. Shinichi was allowed to call her 'Ria-neechan' while among their group, but in the presence of those outside their club he would have to call her 'Buchou'.

"Training for Asia," said Rias. "Now that she's my Bishop, she's expected to build up her strength. Akeno will help her improve her magic."

"And me?" Shinichi asked. Rias had a clipboard in hand with a stopwatch.

"I wanted to gauge your abilities," said Rias. "We never did have a chance to do that, did we?"

"Well, a lot has been going on," said Shinichi.

"Indeed," Rias agreed, "But now it's as good as time as any."

"Come on, Asia-chan," Akeno smiled as she gently led Asia away. "Time for some one-on-one time with your Onee-sama."

"Hai," answered Asia. She glanced at Shinichi for a moment as he was still speaking with Rias. Some kind of twinge entered her heart, a sort of discomfort and irritation at seeing how close Shinichi was to their Buchou.

"OK, first I want to see how fast you can run," said Rias. "From here until the finish line it's 100 meters. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Shinichi said. Rias held the stopwatch.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Rias commanded as she started the stopwatch. Shinichi then ran, kicking up dust. Rias coughed and then saw Shinichi was already at the finish line. She didn't even get the chance to stop the stopwatch.

"How was that?" Shinichi asked.

"Let's try that again," Rias suggested. "And don't kick up dust."

Rias now stood at the finish line and waited for Shinichi to start running. "Alright, go!" It was almost instantaneous! He was like a blur and had crossed the 100 meter distance. Rias was stunned as soon as she hit the stop button.

"Impressive," said Rias calmly, but she was awestruck. He had just crossed 100 meters in 0.29 seconds. That was inhumanly fast. "Were you using Accel Drive?" she asked.

"You wanted to know how fast I could run," said Shinichi. "So I used Accel Drive."

"That's a record speed," said Rias, "But I recommend you don't show off."

"I know. It's not normal," agreed Shinichi. "So, what's next?"

"Accuracy," said Rias.

"With my Vulcan Blasters?" Shinichi asked. Like the rest of his built in abilities and equipment, he had given names to his chain guns. The name Vulcan Blasters seemed to fit.

"Yes," confirmed Rias. "I've arranged some archery targets over there. I want to see how accurate you are."

* * *

Meanwhile, Akeno was giving Asia an explanation on how Devil Magic work when Asia jumped from the sudden sounds of repeated gunfire.

"What was that?" Asia asked.

"That must be Shinichi playing with his toys," mused Akeno.

* * *

"Uh...oops," said Shinichi as he stood stunned at the damage he had done, smoke rising from the barrels of his Vulcan Blasters. The archery targets were now full of holes like swiss cheese.

Rias removed the headphones she had worn to protect her ears and asked, "Is that your usual rate of fire?"

"I guess," said Shinichi. "It's not like I have a lot of opportunities to practice, even if I do wear my guns literally on my arms." He turned his guns back into his hands and flexed his fingers. "They work like automatic rifles."

"Let's go right ahead to stamina training," said Rias. "I want you to give me 1,000 push-ups and 500 sit-ups," Rias ordered.

"Slave driver," Shinichi muttered.

"You want more?" she threatened.

"No," Shinichi said quickly before going down to start his push-ups. "By the way, you really look good in your gym clothes, Ria-neechan."

"Thank you for your flattery," Rias smiled.

"So, where are Koneko and Yuuto?" Shinichi asked.

"I sent them to run laps around the city," said Rias. "When they return, I want you to spar with them, after you finish your workout."

"Gotcha," said Shinichi. "And now...1!"

* * *

"500!" Shinichi finished his push-ups then flipped up to his feet. "Yeah!"

"Guess those cybernetic muscles helped," Rias remarked. "How do you feel?"

"A bit sore around the joints," said Shinichi as he rolled his shoulders, "But I feel like I can take on the world."

"Good, because after a shower, we're all taking a little field trip," said Rias. "But first, there's something I wanted to give you."

"What?" Shinichi asked.

Rias took Shinichi's right hand and slid a ring onto his middle finger. He studied the ring. The band was made of silver with inscription on it and the red stone in the centre was carved in the centre with the symbol of the Rias' peerage, the mark of the Gremory Clan.

"What is this?" Shinichi asked.

"It's a ring that will tell me exactly where you are and if you're ever in danger," said Rias. Since he wasn't part of her peerage, she could never sense him when he was far from her. "It's better than using my Familiar to keep an eye on you. It also marks you as an ally of mine."

"Well, considering what's been going on, I can understand that you just want me to be safe," said Shinichi. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rias smiled back. "Now, go take a shower and get changed." She tossed him a towel.

"Alright."

* * *

Behind the school was a mountain, and on that mountain was a beautiful cabin that designed to house only the most wealthiest and privileged of people. It was also owned by the Gremory Clan. The cabin also oversaw a wide field perfect for Rias' peerage and their purpose. The red magic circle glowed on the grass and the group appeared, this time wearing track suits. The girls wore red and white tracksuits while the two boys wore blue and white tracksuits.

Shinichi took a step forward and took in the fresh mountain air. "OK, now this is great." He looked at the cabin. "And that is a nice cabin."

"It belongs to my family," said Rias. "They gave it to me to use whenever I needed this area for training."

"Guess what you had planned for us required more space," said Shinichi.

"Indeed," agreed Rias. "Now, Shinichi, remember what I told you about the Evil Pieces and the Devils that possess them?"

"A Knight specialises in speed, a Rook specialises in strength and defense, a Bishop specialises in magic, and the Queen possesses characteristics of Knight, Rook and Bishop," Shinichi replied. Rias smiled. Good, he had been paying attention.

"That is why you will be sparring with Koneko, Yuuto and Akeno," smiled Rias. Shinichi went pale when he heard that and looked to Akeno with fear. His ass still remembered the spanking he'd received from her, and he knew she enjoyed it too much. He unconsciously gulped in fear.

Kiba Yuuto, Kuoh Academy's 'Prince Charming', was Rias' Knight. A Knight's specialty was their speed. Yuuto also possessed the Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, which allowed him to conjure an infinite amount of swords and even create swords with unique, and powerful abilities like the Holy Eraser he had used against Freed.

Toujou Koneko, the petite girl who was the mascot of the Occult Research Club, was Rias' Rook. Her speciality was her strength and defensive power. Therefore, Koneko focused on unarmed, melee-style combat. She was also quite agile and packed a mean punch.

Himejima Akeno, Vice-President of the club, was Rias' Queen. She was also one of the most popular girls in school. As a Queen, she was the strongest member of Rias' peerage. She also possesses skills to perform elemental magic, with her specialty being lightning, ice and fire magic.

Shinichi was OK sparring with Yuuto and Koneko. They had helped him fight against Freed. Akeno, on the other hand, terrified him. She was his adopted big sister, but she was a sadistic girl who got aroused by causing pain to others. She had enjoyed that spanking way too much for someone administering punishment. In fact, she probably enjoyed the fact that she had the opportunity to put her hands on the butt of a helpless boy. Not that he was helpless, far from it. But seriously, did she have to giggle each time her hand swatted his rear?

Yuuto stepped forward and bowed, "Please, take care of me."

"Hai," said Shinichi as he bowed back. Yuuto then used his Sacred Gear and summoned a sword he gripped in his hand. Shinichi then did the same as blades slid out of his sleeves. Now, when Shinichi used his Sonic Blades, panels on the top of his forearm would open up and the blades would slide out. Also, the blades hummed as they vibrated. They were technically called 'high-frequency vibrating blades', but Shinichi preferred to call them the Sonic Blades.

Asia had seen for herself when he had the blades activated when he wasn't wearing sleeves. When she had asked if it hurt, he told her that he didn't feel a thing when he had the blades activated. That was when she asked how he got his arms like that. It was when he had explained to her that he was a cyborg. He had been born human, had a normal life, but that all changed just two years ago. Two years he could not remember. Then, one day, he woke up with his arms, legs and most of his organs replaced by cybernetic facsimiles.

Asia couldn't help but cry for him. That just sounded too cruel. Of course, Shinichi had reassured her that he wasn't in any pain. This was the way he was now. He had accepted it. However, he was determined to find out what had happened to him during those missing two years and make those responsible pay.

"Gambatte, Shinichi-san!" Asia cheered and Shinichi smiled.

"Hajime!" Rias commanded and both young men clashed. Sparks flew as their blades connected violently. Shinichi had his eyes narrowed and teeth gritted while Yuuto appeared calm, even with a stern expression on his face. The sword in Yuuto's hand was locked between Shinichi's crossed blades. Shinichi then sent him staggering by pushing back before performing several high-speed thrusts. He made sure not to use his full speed and hold back, not wanting to injure the blond boy who had become his friend. Besides, with most of the boys in class considering him an enemy out of envy, Yuuto was probably the only guy in the entire school who was his friend, and considering the estrogen pool they were both trapped in, Shinichi needed quality time with a fellow male...but not in a gay way.

Yuuto swung and Shinichi parried. This continued a few times with sparks flying as Shinichi parried Yuuto's strike. Shinichi had to admit that Yuuto had skill and Yuuto could actually admit that he was being challenged by Shinichi. He may not be a Devil or any other supernatural being, but he was strong, so very strong. It wasn't strength he had asked for but he was using it for Rias' benefit.

Sparring with live steel may not seem like a good idea. Either of them could get hurt, but that was why they had Asia on hand. She would be able to heal their injuries if things went too far. Fortunately, both boys held back and Rias considered bringing in some shinai and bokken for the next time the two sparred. It would appear that Shinichi was quite skilled with his twin Sonic Blades, despite having only gained them in the two years he had gone missing. Thinking of those two years made Rias frown. It wasn't really her fault that she and Shinichi had grown apart. Back then he was just a normal human being. It hurt her, and he was probably hurt as well when they couldn't spend as much time as they had as children. However, as he was a human, she wanted him to not ever get involved with Devils. Besides, he didn't have any exceptional skills, save for being trained in hand-to-hand combat by his father. Shinichi had been a normal human.

Not anymore, but now he wasn't able to become part of her Peerage. That did not stop her from offering him a spot on the club. At least now she was allowed to keep an eye on him. Until they found a way for the Evil Piece to be accepted by his body, she had first dibs. She wasn't going to allow some other Devil to get their hands on her beloved little brother.

When Shinichi had made it clear that he wanted to rescue Asia despite of the danger, Rias had been torn. As Devils, they shouldn't need to get involved if it was a church issue. However, according to Shinichi, an innocent had been kidnapped for nefarious purposes. He had been in the same situation, even if those two years were a complete blank for him. He was sympathetic for Asia's situation and wanted to help her. Besides, since his own conversion, Asia was his first human friend. Rias also got the chance to get to know her and grew fond of the younger girl. However, she also couldn't help but feel a little envious as well. It was obvious that Shinichi had strong feelings for the former nun, even if he wasn't aware of it himself.

Yuuto was forced to summon another sword to defend himself from Shinichi's twin blades. The two continued to clash until Rias blew the whistle.

"OK, I've seen enough," said Rias.

"Ara, but it was getting good," said Akeno.

Both boys separated and put away their weapons before bowing to each other in respect.

"You're good, Yuuto," smiled Shinichi. "I'm glad to have you on my side instead of against me."

"Same here," said Yuuto. "I would hate to fight you and see what happens when you stop holding back."

"Don't worry yourself, Yuuto," Shinichi replied. "You're my friend. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Do either of you need healing?" Asia asked.

"No," said Shinichi. "I don't have a scratch on me, though I think Yuuto could use some help. He might be a little sore from having to fight me."

"You wish, Shinichi," Yuuto shot back and Shinichi replied with a grin.

"Alright, next up, we have Koneko VS Shinichi," declared Rias. "Koneko, are you ready?" Koneko put on some combat gloves and bumped her knuckles together. "I'll take that as a yes."

Now Shinichi was facing Koneko. The girl was petite, a first year, and also the mascot of their club. She had her own admirers who liked petite girls. She was a loli, and a cute one too. Shinichi wasn't going to deny that. However, she was a bit too stoic and didn't seem to smile. For some reason, she was simply annoyed by him and gave him the cold shoulder. She was always distant with him, even when he just wanted to get to know her. He wondered why, though. He wasn't going to ask, but he was curious. Why didn't Koneko seem to like him? Well, even if she didn't seem to like him, she had come to help him save Asia with the others. He was thankful for that at least.

"Hajime!" called out Rias and Koneko charged. Shinichi was ready and was punched in the face, hard. Not only that, the impact actually sent him flying as he screamed, his voice echoing as he was propelled by the punch and sent soaring before he crashed into the side of the neighboring mountain.

"SHINICHI-SAN!" Asia screamed.

"Koneko, you didn't hold back on that one, did you?" asked Rias. "Akeno, could you retrieve Shinichi for us."

"Hai, Buchou," smiled Akeno. She vanished into a magic circle and then returned with Shinichi in tow. He was covered in dirt, mud, bits of wood and leaves.

"I crashed through several trees, went tumbling across a puddle, then faceplanted with another mountain," he said as he grunted. "Damn, that was a hard hit," he said as he rubbed his cheek. Such a blow would've caved in a normal guy's skull in, but his skull as well as the rest of his skeleton had been reinforced by metal bonding. Rias turned to look at Koneko, thinking of reprimanding her for going a bit too far.

"Do either of you want to continue?" Rias asked.

"Yes," Shinichi and Koneko answered.

"Alright, then let's begin again."

The two sparred again and Koneko's fists were strong. Shinichi had to block and dodge before he could retaliate. If the boys in his class ever saw him fight Koneko, they would be booing him and cheering her on. The girls would be disgusted since he was fighting a little girl, but they did not know how much of a punch Koneko packed in her fists. Seriously, she actually formed a crater with only her fists.

Then again, she was the Rook, and she had high physical strength and defense. He ducked and dodged, bobbed and weaved, and finally he managed to land a hit that sent her skidding back. Only, she had blocked with her forearms. She then lunged at Shinichi and he sidestepped her swing before taking hold of her arm. In retaliation, she actually flipped him over her shoulder and caused him to land on his back.

Shinichi was panting as he stared up at Koneko. "I guess you win," he said. She nodded as he got back up. "Are we done yet?" he asked Rias

"Not quite," said Rias. She had actually seen what he could do in hand-to-hand combat. His most recent battle as Kamen Rider Showa had been uploaded on YouTube. The monster he had fought, named Flame Salamander-Man had been caught on camera, and so was Shinichi as Kamen Rider Showa. The entire fight was recorded and then posted on the Internet. It had gone viral too and a lot of the students in Kuoh Academy were talking about it. Some skeptics had called it a promotional stunt for a new TV show, but witnesses on the site had claimed it to be real. People had even died, burnt alive by the monster. Also, Asia was questioned as she was too caught on camera, throwing an empty can at the monster for hurting the Kamen Rider.

It would appear that Shinichi's masked alter-ego was starting to get media attention as a result. Hopefully, his secret identity would remain a secret. As he was affiliated with her, it could risk exposing Devils to the world. None of the three Factions wanted that to happen as it would risk the exposure of all of them.

"Now you're up against Akeno," said Rias.

"Shinichi, let's play," smiled Akeno.

"Well...fuck," uttered Shinichi eloquently. Between Akeno and Koneko, he'd prefer Koneko.

* * *

After the spars, the boys both took showers to wash off the sweat and dirt while the girls pampered themselves in the bath. Shinichi had survived the onslaught of Akeno's elemental spells and managed to land a hit on her. If the boys and girls at school had seen him strike Akeno, he would find himself as Public Enemy #1 faster than he could blink. Of course, the point of the spar was to see Shinichi avoid from getting tagged by Akeno's attacks. His speed, which Rias had clocked at 100 meters/0.29 seconds allowed him to avoid most of her attacks. Unfortunately, he had nearly gotten struck by lightning a few times. Akeno enjoyed herself greatly, but she held back too. She wasn't about to hurt the boy she loved like a little brother.

Training didn't resume afterwards, but Rias was getting the group ready for something else.

They were going hunting.

* * *

The Occult Research Club was assembled in the cabin's living room. The cabin was fully furnished and everything was expensive. The Gremory Family did have expensive tastes and an eye for quality.

"Tonight we're going to hunt a Stray Devil," Rias informed the group.

"A Stray Devil?" Shinichi asked. "What's that?"

"A Stray Devil is a Devil that has betrayed their Master, and one of them is here in the city," said Rias. "Since this city is my territory, it's up to us to deal with it."

"OK, so, when do we go?" asked Shinichi.

"Shinichi, technically you're not part of my peerage..." she began to protest.

"Then let me volunteer, as a brother helping his Big Sis," Shinichi grinned.

"Well, I can't stop you. You've proven that you're not exactly helpless," said Rias. "We leave tonight. I already know where it is. Just, be careful. You may have fought Fallen Angels, and sparred with Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno, but a Stray Devil will not hold back."

"If that monster decides to hurt you all, then I won't hold back," he promised. Rias smiled. Just as she was protective of him, he was protective of her.

"Ara, such a tender moment," commented Akeno.

"I'll go get dinner started," said Yuuto. "Hunting on an empty stomach will only hamper us."

"I'll help," said Shinichi. "Kaa-chan taught me a recipe that will provide us with the energy we need for tonight's hunt."

"I appreciate the help," Yuuto accepted as the two boys went into the kitchen to prepare their meal.

"Shouldn't we help?" Asia asked.

"Let the boys take care of the ladies tonight, Asia," Akeno said.

"Um, OK," said Asia.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yuuto was chiding Shinichi, "Shinichi, don't use your arm blades for cutting vegetables! Use the kitchen knife instead!"

"But my blades are sharper!" whined Shinichi.

* * *

For tonight's hunt, which was Asia and Shinichi's first, everyone was dressed in their school uniforms. Only Shinichi had chosen a different wardrobe. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black double-breasted leather jacket. Under the jacket was a red t-shirt. He also wore brown combat boots and black cut-off gloves.

According to Rias' information, the Stray Devil was currently hiding out in an old abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. When Shinichi took a good at the place, it looked like a haunted house. Figures that a Stray Devil would make a home for itself in such a creepy looking place. It looked old, with mold covering the walls, broken windows and paint chipping off. It looked like it hadn't been cared for in years. Of course, years before, it was probably a beautiful home, but Shinichi wasn't here to speculate or admire the place.

Shinichi stuck close to Asia, the only non-combatant in their group. Hopefully, she had learnt some defensive Devil Magic from Akeno. But in case she hadn't, Shinichi was going to stay close and support the others. His Vulcan Blasters provided him long-ranged combat capabilities, even though he was much better fighting at close-range.

"OK, let's go," said Rias. "Oh, and be careful everyone. Even if it's just one Stray Devil, there's no telling how much power it has managed to gather for itself. So, be careful." Everyone nodded.

Shinichi was already prepared, his left hand converting into a Vulcan Blaster as a Sonic Blade slid out of his right arm.

"Asia-chan, stick close to me, OK?" Shinichi asked and Asia nodded.

"I will," she promised. She would not be far from her beloved savior.

The group entered the mansion, through the front door. It was dark inside, but Devils were able to see in the dark. While not a Devil himself, Shinichi's eyes had also been modified to allow him to see in the dark.

"Oh, what's this? I have guests? I didn't even have time to clean up?" spoke a sultry voice. "I smell something foul. I also smell something delicious. Tell me, are you sweet or are you bitter?" That was the voice of their target as she walked out from behind a pillar to stand before them, a smile on her face.

Viser was a beautiful and voluptuous woman, with long dark hair and a beautiful figure without an inch of clothing. However, from her hips she had the body of a spider, with eight legs that ended in claw-like hands and a snake-like tail. Despite her beauty and sexiness, she was definitely a hideous monster. The cavity of her lower body opened up, exposing rows of sharp teeth. Shinichi gulped. That was one nasty vagina. She was also very, very big.

"Stray Devil Viser," declared Rias, "You have abandoned your Master, and allowed your powers to go out of control! In the name of the Gremory Clan, I will destroy you!"

"My, my," purred Viser, "You sure talk big, little girl. How about I dye this whole room red just like your hair?" Viser groped her breasts and while any other guy might be enticed, Shinichi was still distracted by the fact that everything from her hips was a monstrous. Beams of light shot out of her nipples at the group and Shinichi's eyes widened. He picked up Asia and jumped out of the way with the others. Shinichi narrowly dodged the acid which hit and melted holes in the walls. He just gawked at what had happened, almost stunned. Out of everything he expected to happen, he had not expected that.

"OK, seriously!? She shoots acid out of her nipples!?" Shinichi yelled. "Are you kidding me!?"

"She's out of control," said Rias. "She needs to be put down."

"No doubt about it," said Shinichi as he prepared his weapons. "Lethal force, then."

Rias addressed Asia, "Asia, stay back, take cover and stay safe. You can't fight, but you can heal us if anyone gets hurt."

"Hai," said Asia as she went to take cover.

"Yuuto, you're up first!" Rias ordered.

"Hai!" Yuuto drew his sword and seemed to vanish. However, Shinichi could see he was moving too fast for normal eyes to follow. Fortunately, Shinichi's eyes could follow his friend's movements. This was the speed of a Knight. In an instant, Yuuto had sliced off two of Viser's legs. The Stray Devil shrieked as her features became more hideous and demonic.

Next up was Koneko and the jaws of Viser's lower lips closed in on the petite girl. Shinichi panicked but then Koneko broke free by shattering her way through Viser's teeth. As a Rook, her speciality was strength. Shinichi had been the victim of her strength before so he knew exactly what she was capable of. Koneko then kicked Viser hard in the gut and sent her flying.

"Sugei," Shinichi cheered. One of Viser's severed limbs moved and the claw at the end was closing in on Rias. She didn't seem to notice, but Shinichi did. "Ria-neechan!" he cried out as he pushed her out of the way and blasted at the hand with his Vulcan Blaster. It went limp soon after the barrage. "Are you OK?" he asked the redhead.

"Yes," she said, stunned. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled.

Rias smiled back but then gasped as the other limb lunged for Shinichi. "Watch out!"

"Hm?" Shinichi turned to face the claw but it recoiled as it struck one of his transparent Distortion Barriers. He then sliced the claw in half with a Sonic Blade. "It'll take more than that to get the better of me." Viser attacked with her tail, which was tipped by a snake's head. Its jaws were wide open as it aimed to swallow Shinichi whole. However, he jumped up and then he came down, gravity aiding him as he pinned the snake head to the floor with his Sonic Blade. "Like I said: it'll take more than that to get the better of me."

Viser screamed and lunged for Shinichi, only for her to be punched back by Koneko. Yuuto followed up with several precise sword slashes, injuring her further.

Rias was relieved but then decided it was time to finish this. "Akeno, it's your turn."

Akeno smiled sadistically, "Those who lay a hand upon my Buchou and Otouto...shall be punished!" Akeno, the Queen and Rias' Vice-President, let loose with bolts of lightning that zapped Viser mercilessly. Viser was unable to avoid the attack and was helpless as Akeno continued to zap her, over and over, until smoke rose from her body.

As Viser lay defeated, Rias approached her. The redhead asked, "Any last words?"

"Yes..." Viser hissed and then grinned, "You're a little too late."

"Late for what?" Rias asked as her eyes narrowed, and then she saw the glowing magic circles. The reason why Viser had been killing humans was clear as the occult symbol she had drawn on the ground in blood shone with bright red light. This formed a portal and dark and demonic entities crawled out of the portal, confronting the Occult Research Club.

"What are these things!?" Shinichi questioned in panic.

"Viser, you decided to summon Horrors!? Are you insane!?" Rias shouted.

"They are my minions, and they are hungry," grinned Viser. "Now, my army, kill them!" she commanded. The Horrors roared, but instead of attacking the Occult Research Club, they turned on their summoner._ "NO! STOP! GET OFF ME! STOP IT! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! STOOOOP!"_ she screamed in agony as the Horrors started to devour her and she was silenced. Shinichi had averted Asia's eyes from the violence. Once the Horrors were done, they turned their attention to the Occult Research Club. To these demonic beasts, the Devils were just more food for them.

Shinichi went back to protect Asia, erecting his Distortion Barrier. The others tensed up at the sight of the Horrors.

"Looks like we're going into overtime," quipped Shinichi.

"Yuuto, Koneko, you both know what to do," ordered Rias.

"Hai, Buchou," the Knight and Rook responded.

"Akeno, you're with me," said Rias.

"Hai, Buchou~" Akeno replied.

"Shinichi, keep yourself and Asia safe," Rias told Shinichi, "And use those guns to back us up."

"You got it," said Shinichi Rias and the others went to fight the Horrors. Suddenly, he heard a scream. "Asia-chan!" He turned and saw her surrounded while everyone else was fighting Horrors. She must've been dragged off while he wasn't looking. "Hold on!" He shot a grappling hook from his right arm and it caught onto the chandelier. The grappling hook was yet another new tool in his arsenal he had discovered. Once the hook was secured, he lifted himself up and swung himself over to kick the Horrors away. He grabbed hold of Asia, holding her close, and swung the both of them to safety. He then tugged on the chandelier, dropping it and a portion of the ceiling down on the Horrors.

"Are you OK?" Shinichi asked Asia. She had a blush on her face and was silent as she enjoyed the feeling of being held in her savior's arms. "Asia-chan?"

"Ah, sorry!" she apologized as she leapt from his arms. "And thank you."

"No problem," said Shinichi before he activated his Vulcan Blasters. He then paused. "Actually, I got something else in mind." He put away his Vulcan Blasters and then took out a gun. He had taken Freed's gun as a souvenir but since he disliked the man, he decided to modify it to his own specifications. It now resembled a hi-tech laser blaster with a touchscreen attachment on the side. How had he done it? He had gotten an old smartphone and took it and the gun apart before combining them to form this weapon. He called it the Rider Gunpad.

The touch screen lit up and three icons appeared on it. He twirled his Gunpad in his hand and pressed the first icon.

**"Rider Cannon!"** the Gunpad announced.

The Horrors coming in close were gunned down by concentrated bursts of holy light. As the gun still ran on that type of energy, that made it an ideal weapon against demons and Devils. The Horrors all screamed as holes were blasted into their bodies.

"I guess you can say that was a successful field test, huh?" Shinichi asked before he pressed another icon.

**"Rider Laser!"**

The members of the Occult Research Club watched as Shinichi took down another group of Horrors, this time firing a concentrated beam of energy from the gun. One touch of that energy could harm a Devil and so they made sure to stay out of the way. Koneko narrowed her eyes at Shinichi's use of a weapon made to kill Devils, but Rias was relieved to have him on their side rather than against them.

Shinichi put the gun away and drew out Freed's old light sword. He twirled it in hand and dashed at the Horrors, making sure to take each down with a hit. Rias recovered and ordered her peerage, "Well, are you going to stand there gawking?" Yuuto and Akeno nodded before attacking the Horrors with their signature techniques with Koneko doing the same. Rias conjured up her Power of Destruction and destroyed the Horrors.

The portals, however, still remained. Also, they were beginning to converge together, as if fusing together. Then, once the Horrors were destroyed, a huge hand burst out of the combined Gates as something began to pass through. The Occult Research Club tensed up as a Giant Horror emerged, followed by a procession of lesser Horrors.

"Oh, shit!" Shinichi cursed. The Giant Horror roared and scooped up its smaller kin before devouring them. This made Shinichi gag in disgust. Meanwhile, where Asia was watching, she was stunned by the sight of something so horrible. The Occult Research Club attacked. Yuuto managed to sever its hand but it regenerated quickly as the severed hand dissolved. Koneko jumped and punched it across the face, but it recovered from the blow too. Only her reflexes saved her. Rias and Akeno attacked together, with the former using Power of Destruction and the latter using lightning. Unfortunately, the Giant Horror recovered from those attacks as well.

"This is bad," Shinichi frowned as his friends' attacks didn't seem to be doing anything. Was this Horror impervious to the power of Devils? Was it soaking up their energy to heal itself? What could Shinichi do? Sure, he could probably injure it with the sword, but it was so big. What chance did he have?

_'Child of Man, do you wish for more power?'_ Ryuou asked in Shinichi's mind.

"Ryuou?" he asked.

_'Do you desire more power?'_ Ryuou asked again.

"To protect my friends, yes," Shinichi answered.

_'Then you shall receive it!'_ Ryuou roared and violet flames surrounded the light sword Shinichi had gripped in his hand. It then morphed, changing shape, as the flames became absorbed by the tip.

The new sword in his hand appeared to resemble a longsword, with a crossguard. However, unlike most longswords, it had spikes along the length of the edge and a sort of key lodged in the pommel. Also, occupying the tip of the sword was a dragon's head.

Rias was surprised by this development. Shinichi had a Sacred Gear all along. She was not aware of this. In fact, he never showed signs of possessing one.

The Giant Horror roared and threw its claw down to smash Shinichi. He jumped, his Booster Jets propelling him up. Turning the key on the pommel, this caused the sword to shout out in a female voice, **"DRAGON STRIKE!"**

Violet flames surrounded Shinichi new sword and he slashed, severing the Giant Horror's arm at the elbow, the flames cauterizing the wound so no blood was spilt. The Giant Horror roared and held the stump of its arm while the severed half was turned to ash by the violet flames. His belt's crystal core shone and he was enveloped in his armor before he jumped, gaining height with the Booster Jets, before bringing the sword down.

The sword bisected the Horror, cutting it straight down the middle, and it roared out as its entire body was engulfed by the flames of the draconic sword. Showa landed on his feet, his back facing the creature, shouldering his sword. He then said, "Now, beast of horror, return to the darkness and slumber forever."

That was the end of that.

Rias and her peerage walked over to Shinichi, with Rias studying Shinichi's sword.

"Shinichi, you have a Sacred Gear?" asked Rias.

"Looks like it," said Shinichi. "Although, now I don't have that psycho priest's light sword anymore, but maybe that's a good thing." Violet flames encased the sword and it vanished. He said, "But you have to admit, that is cool."

"Indeed, which means that we need to do more training so you can master your new Sacred Gear," ordered Rias.

"More training?" Shinichi whined. "Can't we take a break after tonight?"

"Sorry, but Big Sis Rias is ordering you to master your Sacred Gear...what's it called?" she asked.

"Yabuki," he answered. "The Sword of Yabuki."

Rias smiled and then said to Asia, "Asia-chan, could you come here and heal us? We might've received some scrapes."

"Hai!" Asia obeyed and went to help her friends, only to trip and fall. Shinichi caught her before she could hurt herself and the former nun gratefully smiled at him.

* * *

Inside Shinichi's inner world, Ryuou smiled as her tail glowed.

_"One down,"_ she said,_ "Three more to go."_ Her helm and chest also glowed. _"Soon...very soon..."_

* * *

Following the fight with Viser and the Giant Horror, Rias resumed training with the group the next morning. Their daily schedule was as followed:

On weeknights, they would be fulfilling contracts. On the weekends, they would be training. Rias had to admit that Shinichi was perfect as one of her frontline fighters.

It was final week of the month when the Occult Research Club received guests. They were in the middle of a meeting, when the door opened, and a group of people entered.

It was Kuoh Academy's Student Council, with the Student Council President Shitori Sona in the lead. She wore the standard uniform and had dark hair in a short bobcut along with a pair of stylish glasses. Next to her was the Vice-President, Shinra Tsubaki who knee-length black hair with split bangs and a pair of blue, square-rimmed glasses. Behind the duo were the other members of the Student Council: Hanakai Momo, Kusaka Reya, Meguri Tomoe, Yura Tsubasa, Nimura Ruruko and finally Saji Genshirou, the only male in the group. Shinichi had been told that besides the Occult Research Club, there was another group of Devils in Kuoh Academy. The other group was the Student Council itself. That came as a huge shock to Shinichi. However, he was still curious. Now what were they doing here? Were they here to observe the Occult Research Club?

"Shitori-kaichou?" Shinichi asked.

"Rias, how are you doing?" Sona greeted Rias as Rias smiled back.

"I've been doing very well," said Rias. "What brings you here, Sona?"

"I wanted to check up on your club and meet your new members," said Sona as she scanned the room, her bespectacled eyes focused on Shinichi and Asia. She could tell that Asia was a Devil from her aura, but when her eyes fell on Shinichi, she senses an unfamiliar energy coming from him. He still felt human, however.

"So, that's Asia Argento, your new Bishop," said Sona.

"Yes," Rias smiled. "She has a Sacred Gear."

"It's nice to meet you," Asia greeted.

"But why do you have a human as a member?" asked Sona. She knew his name, Banabara Shinichi. He had caused quite a stir amongst the male students for being so close to Rias.

"Oh, you mean Shinichi?" Rias asked. She smiled. "Have you heard about that masked vigilante that everyone has been talking about?"

"The 'Kamen Rider' you mean," said Sona. News had spread about the masked hero who was fighting monsters. Sona's eyes widened as she realized what Rias was implying, "Wait, does that mean...?"

Rias went and patted Shinichi's shoulder as she boasted, "The Kamen Rider is a member of my club, Sona." The Student Council could only look at Shinichi in shock. He wasn't at all who they expected to be under that armor.

"Rias-nee...I mean, Buchou," Shinichi whispered. "Is it OK to tell them that?"

"Of course," said Rias. "It's not like they'll tell a anyone, will you, Sona?"

There was a loud squeal from one of the Student Council members. It was Meguri. She ran over to Shinichi to shake his hand.

"Is it true!? Are you really the Kamen Rider!? I'm a huge fan!" she exclaimed. Shinichi looked uncomfortable and embarrassed as the girl continued shaking his hand with a grin and blush on her face.

"Meguri, control yourself," Sona scolded. Meguri released Shinichi's hand and blushed before returning to the group.

"So, your name is Banabara Shinichi?" asked Sona as she studied him.

"Hi," he greeted. "Nice to meet you, Shitori-kaichou."

After Flame Salamander-Man, two more Kaijin had appeared and attacked the city. One had resembled starfish (Aqua Starfish-Man) and the other had resembled a jellyfish (Stinging Jellyfish-Man). Despite giving Shinichi trouble in their fights, Kamen Rider Showa had been able to defeat them before speeding off in his bike. Both fights had been caught on camera with pictures and videos posted online for the world to see. Sona and her peerage themselves had seen the posts and been conducting their investigation, with Sona being interested in the Rider. She had wanted to see if she could find him and add him to her peerage.

However, it would seem that Rias had been able to get her hands on the Kamen Rider first.

Sona adjusted her glasses and said, "Oh, so he's a member of your club, is he? So, why haven't you added him to your peerage yet?" Rias could tell that Sona was interested. No way was he going to let her friend/rival poach one of her members, especially her beloved adopted little brother.

"It's complicated," said Rias, "But don't get any ideas, Sona. Shinichi is mine. You can't have him." Rias was holding Shinichi possessively and Sona frowned.

"Well, that remains to be seen," said Sona. She turned to address Shinichi, "Banabara-san?"

"Hai?" Shinichi replied.

"If you ever change your mind, the Student Council is always interested in new blood," said Sona.

"Kaichou!" exclaimed Saji. Sona ignored him.

"By the way, Rias," said Sona. "It'll be the night of the full moon soon, am I right?"

"Yes," said Rias, "And I already planned for Asia to get her Familiar."

"Well, that's too bad," Sona retorted. "Because I'm getting Familiars for my new members as well."

"Oh, is that so?" Rias challenged.

"Yes, and we both know that only one of us will be going to get it," said Sona.

Sparks seemed to fly between both girls with Shinichi looking uncomfortable.

"Yuuto-san, is this alright?" Asia asked Yuuto.

"It's fine," said Yuuto. "Buchou and Kaichou may look like enemies, but they are really good friends. They are just very competitive."

"Good friends, huh?" Shinichi smiled. He looked and saw Tomoe smiling at him.

* * *

"OK, how the hell did this happen?" Shinichi asked. The Student Council had challenged the Occult Research Club to a game of volleyball. As soon as Rias and Sona had declared that only one group was going Familiar hunting, Sona had decided the only way to decide was through a contest.

"Kaichou has a rivalry with Buchou," Yuuto said, "They love to compete with each other."

"I get that, but is this really necessary?" Shinichi asked. Yuuto shrugged.

"It is to them, and as Buchou's peerage we must support her," said Yuuto.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Shinichi. "So, since I'll be playing too, do I have to hold back?"

"Maybe a little," said Yuuto, indicating by holding his thumb and index finger slightly apart. "We don't want to have a repeat of what happened last time, and that was a friendly match."

"Oh, right," Shincihi recalled. During a volleyball game in PE, he had hit a ball so hard it actually made a hole in the wall. After that he tried to restrain himself so he didn't accidentally hurt anyone. "I guess I should go down to 20 percent power so I don't hurt anyone. Just be glad it isn't dodgeball."

"Rias might ask you to go a bit stronger," remarked Yuuto.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," Shinichi said hopefully. However, he knew Rias well enough that she didn't like to lose and always played to win. Her competitive nature would not allow her to be defeated by her opponent, even if it was a friendly match. There were stakes, though. Shinichi just hoped things did not escalate. Sona had been giving him a look of interest as they passed each other in the hallway. From what he'd learnt, Sona was also one of the most popular girls in school. Shinichi was still receiving envious glares from his male classmates because of his closeness to Rias and Akeno. If they thought Sona was interested in him, they would declare war on him.

As everyone was getting ready for the match, warming up and doing stretches, Shinichi suddenly got an uneasy feeling. This was followed by a headache and a vision of a monster causing havoc in the city. Yuuto could see that Shinichi was having a headache and when the twin ahoge stood on ends, he knew that it was something that Shinichi needed to take care of.

"Buchou!" Yuuto called as he jogged over to Rias. He informed her and Rias nodded. She, however, looked disappointed. She walked over to Shinichi and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go," Rias urged.

"But what about the game, Ria-nee-I mean, Buchou?" Shinichi asked.

"What you're doing is more important," Rias said. "Besides, we can handle things here without you."

"Thank you," Shinichi said gratefully.

"But...do you mind demonstrating your transformation for Sona and her peerage?" Rias requested. Shinichi sighed. She just wanted to show off again.

"Hai, Buchou," he whispered.

"That's a good boy," she said, patting his head.

"Rias, can we begin?" Sona asked.

"We will, but one of my members won't be participating. He has a job to do," Rias told Sona.

"Maybe it'd be better if you just forfeit," suggested Sona.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Rias smiled. She then whispered to Shinichi, "Showtime." Shinichi rolled his eyes. He had been working on a pose for a while now, as the previous Riders had performed poses to transform. Unlike the times he practiced, Shinichi had an audience now, so he was a bit self-conscious. Still, he could not disappoint Rias. It was bad enough that he would be absent from the game.

"Hen..." Shinichi began as he summoned his belt, the green crystal core glowing. He threw his right arm across his chest, palm flat, with his left fist pressed against his left hip. "...Shin!" He pulled his right arm back to hold his left forearm up with the knuckles at eye level and the right fist pressed against his right hip. As soon as he called out the transformation command, Shinichi's belt glowed. Rias' peerage watched in expectation as Sona's peerage witnessed the transformation with gaping eyes. Jigsaw puzzle pieces materialized in the air then converged on Shinichi's body, merging to form his two-toned suit of armor. The compound eyes flashed, indicating that the transformation was complete.

Meguri squealed again at the sight and nearly fainted at the sight of the transformation.

"Buchou, may I go?" Kamen Rider Showa said to Rias and the others.

"Yes, and thank you," said Rias. She smiled victoriously at Sona and her peerage who had dropped their jaws in shock. Showa bowed and headed out. He mounted his bike and sped out of the school gate. Rias then said to Sona, "So, are you ready to lose?"

Sona recovered and shot Rias a glare. She just knew that the redhead had Shinichi transform like that just to mess with their heads. "You're on!"

* * *

In the city, Showa had found the cause of the disturbance to be a Kaijin calling himself Scissor Lobster-Man. He had been causing damage and also killed a few people with his scissor-like claws. When Showa arrived, he was upset at the sight of the people who had died. No, upset was an understatement. He was enraged. Whenever he failed, he felt guilt and that guilt turned into anger. This was just senseless violence and as a Kamen Rider he did not approve nor was he going to allow it to continue.

Showa then shot towards the Kaijin, ramming him at high speed with his bike to send him tumbling along the blood-stained street. Bringing his vehicle to a halt, Showa dismounted and then rushed into battle. He wanted to finish this fight quickly so he could return to the volleyball game. Scissor Lobster-Man recovered long enough to receive a right hook across the face followed by a snap kick to the gut.

Scissor Lobster-Man tried to take Showa's head off with one of his claws, but Showa ducked and nailed the lobster-kike Kaijin with an uppercut. He then started landing blow after blow with a barrage of punches aimed at Scissor Lobster-Man's chest before grabbing hold of his antennae to pull him down. Showa raised his knee and smashed it into the Kaijin's face and watched in satisfaction as the Kaijin stumbled back in pain.

Scissor Lobster-Man, unwilling to allow himself to be defeated, lunged forward. He slashed Showa across the chest and sparks were ripped off on contact. Scissor Lobster-Man continued to land strikes across Showa's chest, but then Showa caught Scissor Lobster-Man's wrist before twisting it. Scissor Lobster-Man screamed but then howled louder as Showa brought his Sonic Blade down and cut off one of Scissor Lobster-Man's claws. Scissor Lobster-Man tried to land another strike, but Showa performed Accel Drive to get out of the way before he ended up standing back-to-back with Scissor Lobster-Man. The Kaijin turned in shock and Showa grabbed the antennae again before pulling with all his might to land a headbutt into Scissor Lobster-Man's face. Another swing of the Sonic Blade relieved Scissor Lonbsster-Man of his other claw and the Kaijin shook with terror as he backed away.

Scissor Lobster-Man summoned soldiers to aid him and the black-clad minions jumped out of their hiding places to stand between Showa and their field commander. Showa, however, made short work of them. One Accel Drive and several slashes of his Sonic Blades later, the foot soldiers all collapsed before their bodies dissolved into nothing.

Shaking in fear, Scissor Lobster-Man started to flee as Showa stood on the spot. He then took out his Rider Gunpad and tapped the screen.

**"Rider Starburst!"**

Showa held his left forearm horizontally and used it to level the Rider Gunpad. It was charging up for a final attack.

"Rider Starburst!" he repeated as he pulled the trigger. The powerful stream of concentrated energy lanced out and struck the fleeing Kaijin in the back. The recoil was powerful but Showa was able to withstand it as the energy stream slammed right into his back and shot out his chest. Scissor Lobster-Man screamed before he was silenced by the explosion that followed.

Showa twirled his Rider Gunpad and put it away before walking to his bike. He cast the scene another look, upset that he couldn't save a few people, before he sped away. All the while, Rias' Familiar had been watching him and transmitting the battle to the others back in the gym. They had been watching through a magic circle.

* * *

The Student Council bore were made to bear witness to Shinichi's field combat prowess. Saji, of course, was pale when he saw how brutal and ruthless Shinichi was when he fought the Kaijin. Meguri, however, kept cheering and nothing Sona or Tsubaki could say or do would be able to stop the excitable girl. What Sona saw wasn't just a teenager playing hero. What she saw was a young warrior who fought to win and determined to finish the battle. What Sona saw was a young warrior who did not hold back against his foes.

While Rias was proud of Shinichi's victory, what concerned her was his brutality. This wasn't like him at all, not the him she remembered anyway. Then again, after what he had been through, this was his way to express his anger at the people who had turned him into a weapon. As long as he didn't treat his allies like that, it was fine. At least he fought with the intent to protect people.

"What does he call himself again?" Sona asked.

"Showa," Rias answered. "Kamen Rider Showa."

"I see," said Sona. Better to have the Kamen Rider as an ally than an enemy. Rias really did do well in recruiting the Rider, even if he could never be part of her peerage.

* * *

When Shinichi returned, he learnt that Rias and the Occult Research Club had won the match. He was glad, but a bit disappointed that he had not been able to participate.

On the night of the full moon, the Occult Research Club travelled to the Forest of Familiars. It was a realm filled with fantastic creatures where Devils would find their Familiars. It was here where Asia would find hers. The Occult Research Club had found Zatouji to guide and help Asia to find her Familiar.

After some mishaps, one involving slimy tentacles, they finally found Asia's Familiar. They had actually seen it earlier, but it had flown away. It returned to protect Asia when the slime creature tried to attack her. It zapped the slime and rendered it inert before landing in Asia's arms. Asia was happy. She had found her Familiar, a tiny sprite dragon she had named Raishin. Shinichi thought the dragon was adorable. For some reason, though, it didn't seem to like him. The zap he got from Raishin made sure he knew that.

* * *

At the FBI, Federal Agent Taki Kazuya was on his coffee break. He sat in front of his computer and was idly surfing the web when he received an email. He opened up the message and clicked on the link inside. It led him towards a blog and his eyes widened as he choked on his coffee.

The blog had pictures of a masked man in insect-like armor fighting a monster. There were also links to videos. Kazuya could only utter two words, "...Kamen Rider."

He needed to check this out. Hopefully, his superiors could understand the importance of this discovery.

Kamen Rider had returned.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that's the one chapter of slice of life. Again, I had fun working on this on behalf of Overnerd02. Now, many are disappointed that Shinichi didn't use his ability to become other Riders as often, but do not fret. The next arc will make up for it. What will happen? Well, if you're familiar with Kamen Rider Spirits, then you should know what to look forward to.**

**OVERNERD02: But to keep the tradition and since Showa got new gear its time for…**

**The Occult Research Corner!**

"I'm bored," Akeno sighed. Shinichi was out with Asia on what she would call a 'date', while Yuuto and Koneko had left to do some training. So it was just her and Rias for now.

"Well then I guess we'll handle today's research corner." Rias smiled. "Shinichi has made great progress its time to add that to our files."

"Ara, I almost forgot about that. There's new information, isn't there?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, but let's first start with the data I've gathered recently. First, we'll look at his speed," said Rias. "According to the test I gave him, he was able to run at speeds of up to 100 meters/0.29 seconds."

"Ara! That means he was running at the speed of sound," Akeno said in amazement.

"He definitely rivals Yuuto speed," Rias acknowledged. "Next, his durability. Koneko had him him so hard that he landed in the other mountain, but managed to return with barely a scratch on him. No broken bones either, but that would be attributed to his entire skeletal structure being bonded with some sort of, as of yet known, metal alloy."

"I hope it doesn't stunt his growth," said Akeno. "Now, let's review the battle with the Stray Devil and Horrors." A clip showed Shinichi using his right arm's grappling hook and Booster Jets in his legs. "Even if he's fast, that's not the only way he can cross distances. He has a grappling hook built into his right arm. Over here you see him swinging to Asia's rescue." The next clip showed Shinichi using his Booster Jets to increase his jumping height. "These Booster Jets in his legs are also useful, allowing him to reach greater heights. He can also use the Booster Jets to hover off the ground."

"And then he also brought in a new weapon he built himself," said Rias. The next set of clips showed Shinichi using the Rider Gunpad to perform the Rider Cannon, Rider Laser and Rider Starburst attacks. "Apparently, after he took Freed Sellzen's gun as a souvenir, he modified it. He took apart an old Smartphone and the gun then put them both together to create a hi-tech blaster that is fueled by holy energy, making it a deadlier weapon for Devils now that it has increased energy output."

"It's also very well-crafted," admired Akeno. "Who knew that Shinichi was good at D.I.Y. projects."

"But last but not least, we discovered that Shinichi has something else in his arsenal. The biggest surprise ever," Rias added.

"A SACRED GEAR!" both girls announced as a clip showed Shinichi summoning the Sword of Yabuki and using it to perform the Flame Strike attack.

"The Sword of Yabuki is Shinichi's Sacred Gear, and very impressive. I wonder what other secrets it holds," said Akeno.

"Well, there is a key on the pommel and Shinichi twisted it once to perform the Flame Strike," said Rias. "Maybe it does hold secrets."

"Whatever secrets it has, it's fortunate that Shinichi is on our side," said Akeno.

"Yes, he's mine, and I won't let Sona poach him from me!" declared Rias stubbornly.

"But there's something else we need to review too," Akeno reminded. Rias' mood dropped.

"Oh, right," said Rias. Two clips showed next. The first one showed Showa fighting Raynare and the second one showed his fight against Scissor Lobster-Man. "Shinichi seems to be pretty brutal, not like I remember him at all."

"He only did these when he was really angry, but you're right," said Akeno. "I remember him being a sweet boy."

"Well, let's just hope this doesn't escalate," Rias stated.

"It won't," Akeno promised. "He's got us and everyone in the club to help him. Of course, we should recommend some counseling. It wouldn't hurt."

"I suppose," said Rias. "So, in summation, Shinichi has the speed, strength and long-ranged fighting prowess comparable to a Knight, Rook and Bishop. I'd say he was the same level as a Queen, but I doubt he'd appreciate being called such. Well, that's the end of the review. However, make no mistake, this won't be the last."

"Because the next story arc will focus more on the lost Legendary Riders and delve deeper into the origin of Shinichi's powers," concluded Akeno.

**"Ja ne!"**

**つづく**


End file.
